Sasori en la Sociedad de Almas
by Interesescritos
Summary: ¿Qué pasó cuando Sasori falleció? ¿Y si lograba acabar en la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Con quién se encontrará y dónde terminará?
1. Prologo

Bueno esto será un poco largo por lo que pido comprensión.

Esta historia realmente no es mía; fue creada Por:_ Miércoles1990, quien es dueño de los AO en los primeros diez capítulos._ Mystic Shadow Demon la adopto en 2011 llegando hasta el capítulo 17 y dio en aducción en 2012. Ya si fue un par de veces más pero ninguno le hizo nada solo la publicaron y luego la abandonaron, hasta que llego El idiota enmascarado quien creo el capítulo 18 en el 2013 y ahí la dejo y jamás la continuo o dio en adopción.

Y como no me da la gana de que una historia tan buena se pierda voy a continuarla.

Ya le he pedido a El idiota enmascarado permiso para continuar esta historia pero no me a contestado; y la verdad no creo que lo haga por que no se conecta desde 2015.

Así que, bueno, la continuare con dos cojones sin permiso, si El idiota enmascarado me contesta les avisare.

Y no se preocupen que si me lo prohíbe igual la continuare.

Sin más que agregar, empecemos con la historia.

Sasori miró a su oponente y trató de entender la situación. Estaba en medio de la lucha contra la extrañamente perseverante konoichi Konoha de cabello rosado y su abuela, Chiyo. Sasori tenía a Chiyo fuera para el conteo y luchaba por mantenerse vivo en el suelo. Actualmente, la niña, Sakura, estaba siendo empalada por una espada empapada de veneno. Sin embargo, se estaba _curando a_ sí misma a pesar de que el dolor debía ser agonizante cuando él le dio un par de giros a la empuñadura. De hecho, incluso estaba luchando contra él por el control de la espada.

"Así que no tiene sentido tratar de dominarla, ¿eh?" Sasori pensó para sí mismo mientras le daba unos cuantos tirones más infructuosos a su katana. 'De acuerdo entonces...'

Sasori separó la parte superior de su brazo de su antebrazo para revelar una hoja oculta y corrió hacia Sakura, sus articulaciones de títeres hacían el chasquido de los cuentos que normalmente eran una señal bien conocida de muerte inevitable.

"¡Muere!" Sasori gritó, sus ojos se abrieron de forma maníaca, su espada se alzó para apuñalar a la joven inmovilizada frente a él. La niña lo estaba mirando con ojos grandes y parecidos a una mueca. Sus manos seguían pegadas a la cuchilla que Sasori había abandonado, el arma aún la empalaba a través del abdomen, probablemente cortándose uno de sus riñones.

El chasquido se hizo cada vez más agudo hasta que... Sasori sintió que su cuerpo de títere estaba inmóvil y sus ojos empezaron a parpadear rápidamente con sorpresa cuando escuchó las salpicaduras de sangre en el suelo. Miró a la niña que todavía estaba a unos pasos de él y miró a su abuela que todavía estaba jadeando en el suelo.

"Q-qué?" Sasori logró ahogarse.

Las marionetas olvidadas que una vez fueron sus padres estaban de pie junto a él, mirando sin vida. Sus espadas lo empalaron a través de su único punto débil, su corazón. Sasori volvió la cabeza para mirar a su madre, sus suaves rasgos faciales y su largo cabello castaño. Luego, a su padre, con el pelo que Sasori había heredado, aunque no su bulto.

Sasori miró su corazón empalado, las cuchillas goteaban sangre tan oscura, se veía tan púrpura como su veneno.

"Bajaste la guardia al final, Sasori," Chiyo tosió silenciosamente a su nieto, su adversario.

"¿Qué? ..." dijo Sasori, casi como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

Sasori miró las marionetas supuestamente destruidas que su abuela había estado usando. Solo entonces notó el complejo que lo rodeaba. Sasori tosió y un hilo de su sangre cayó de su boca. Sasori cerró los ojos por un momento y contempló su situación antes de permitirse hacer algo... estúpido antes de que terminara.

"Estaré muerto pronto, pero antes de irme, supongo que también haré algo sin sentido. Considera que es una recompensa por derrotarme", Sasori comenzó a conmocionar a las dos mujeres antes de él. "Querías saber sobre Orochimaru, ¿verdad?

"Dentro de diez días, ve al mediodía al Puente del Cielo y la Tierra en el Pueblo de la Hierba".

"¿Qué hay ahí?" Sakura exigió, después de haber reunido su ingenio, a pesar de que el impacto aún no había desaparecido.

"Tengo a un espía trabajando como uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru", explicó Sasori, su voz cada vez más débil con cada palabra que hablaba. "Se suponía que debíamos... reunirnos... allí..."

Sakura siguió mirando fijamente, esperando más, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él estaba muerto. Ella confesó con gravedad la información que había recibido en la memoria y miró al anciano del pueblo de arena que todavía estaba mirando al ya fallecido miembro de Akatsuki.

Chiyo aún miraba la escena en un silencio de asombro, su único nieto yacía muerta en el suelo junto a sus padres. La escena era casi tan irónica como poética. Una imagen repentinamente apareció ante sus ojos cuando Sasori había sido un niño pequeño, cuando ella le había enseñado a crear títeres.

Sus padres habían sido su primer proyecto y, al final, el resultado fue desgarrador. Sasori siendo abrazado por padres títeres que nunca podrían darle el amor que realmente deseaba y la persona en la que se había convertido debido a eso.

Una parte de ella se arrepintió de haberle enseñado la habilidad, pero ella sabía que su destino se había fijado hacía mucho tiempo. Los engranajes habían estado trabajando contra ellos mucho antes de que realmente comenzara a afectar sus vidas y continuaría después de esto. Chiyo miró a la joven delante de ella y pensó en su joven compañero de equipo que estaba tratando de salvar a alguien que ni siquiera era parte de su aldea.

"Se acabó, Chiyo-baasama," Sakura le sonrió. "Sabía que podrías hacerlo."

Chiyo cerró los ojos cansados y soltó un suspiro fatigado.

"No, yo fui el que debería haber sido asesinado. Sasori vio a través de mi último ataque, pero por alguna razón, no trató de esquivarlo. Se dejó abierto", le dijo a su joven compañero.

"No crees que él..." comenzó Sakura, con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad.

Sakura estaba tratando de entender la enormidad de lo que Chiyo estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo podría haber sabido todo lo que Chiyo estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Por qué no lo habría bloqueado? Su mente daba vueltas con las posibilidades y se preguntaba si esto era algo que tendría que dejar ir. Después de todo, la vida parecía existir para confundir a todos. No era su lugar para tratar de averiguar por qué había hecho lo que hizo. Ella solo agradeció a cualquier tipo de deidad que pudiera haberle dicho que él le había dicho lo que ella quería saber antes de morir.

Chiyo no respondió, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Lo que sería mejor para el futuro de su pueblo y para todos los que vivían allí. Su única esperanza era que Sasori estuviera en un lugar mejor ahora. Tal vez, si hubiera justicia en este mundo, Sasori estaría con su amado hijo y su esposa. Y, tal vez, estarían en paz.


	2. Captulo 1: Un Destino Diferente

Sasori parpadeó cuando un cegador campo blanco apareció ante sus ojos.

'¿Dónde estoy?' pensó mientras intentaba mover la cabeza para mirar hacia un lado. Sin embargo, el blanco continuó en todas direcciones. En un momento pensó que había visto un destello de color rojo en un punto, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera concentrarse en él.

Comenzó a moverse a través del espacio blanco, aunque no con las piernas. No estaba seguro de cómo se estaba moviendo exactamente o por qué tenía algún sentido del espacio, pero se estaba moviendo hacia adelante.

No podía recordar su nombre ni cómo había llegado a este lugar. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que había estado haciendo algo importante. O al menos era algo que definitivamente debería ser memorable. ¿Monumental? Sasori negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de poner sus pensamientos en orden. No se suponía que él estuviera aquí. Esto era lo único de lo que se sentía seguro.

Después de lo que parecieron horas de vadear a través de la luz blanca y ardiente, Sasori sintió que las impurezas empezaban a agitarse dentro de él. Esto era algo que me resultaba familiar. Esta sensación irritante que encendió un lento ardor profundo en sus entrañas. Sasori se aferró a este sentimiento y se obligó a correr a través del espacio delante de él.

Finalmente, algo cedió. Sasori parpadeó y se sorprendió al descubrir que realmente podía _sentir_ sus ojos y el peso de sus párpados encima de ellos. Miró hacia abajo y vio la carne de su mano. Cuando apretó esa mano en un puño, sintió presión y sus uñas rasparon la suave piel de su palma. Sintió un placer delirante cuando sus pies de repente sintieron la solidez del suelo debajo de ellos. Sus pulmones absorbieron una descarga de aire frío y Sasori se atragantó cuando todo lo que había olvidado volvió a inundar su memoria.

¡No debería estar sintiendo nada de esto! Sasori pensó frenéticamente. Movió sus manos recién descubiertas a través del blanco que aún lo rodeaba. '¿Qué pasó?'

Sasori había derramado su cuerpo mortal hacía mucho tiempo y se había acostumbrado al entumecimiento que le había dado un cuerpo de títere. Lo único que había servido de recordatorio para su época como humano era el latido constante de su corazón. Sin embargo, ahora parecía como si hubiera recuperado todas sus funciones humanas. Sasori pudo sentir que la irritación en él aumentaba y cuando el blanco que tenía ante él comenzó a desvanecerse, se aferró a la sensación aún más fuerte.

De repente, se sintió como si algo lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza y el blanco que había sido tan abrumador hubiera sido repentinamente reemplazado por un negro abrumador.

Cuando sintió que la conciencia regresaba a él, su rostro se apretó contra un suelo hecho de tierra suelta. Él gimió cuando sintió que todos los nervios de su cuerpo brotaban de dolor. Sasori se levantó lentamente sobre sus codos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la pesadez que una vez más era parte de su cuerpo. Se estremeció cuando intentó acomodar el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas. La acción falló mientras estaba en progreso y se estrelló contra la tierra. Resopló de frustración cuando los granos de tierra se clavaron en su mejilla.

Sasori intentó una ruta diferente y comenzó a usar sus manos para agarrar la tela que lo estaba vistiendo. La textura no era familiar para él y su forma era similar al yukata que había usado años atrás durante los calurosos días de verano.

Sasori logró girar la cabeza hacia un lado y abrir los ojos completamente. Había un borrón de verde y marrón antes de que sus ojos lograron enfocarse en sus alrededores. Parecía como si estuviera tirado en un camino de tierra en algún tipo de bosque. Su primer pensamiento fue que estaba en Konoha, pero los árboles no eran ninguno que reconociera como nativos de sus muchos bosques.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Sasori se preguntó, su voz ronca por falta de uso mientras levantaba la cabeza y lentamente avanzaba su cuerpo hacia arriba. Consciente esta vez de su nueva debilidad. Finalmente logró levantarse sobre sus rodillas, pero rápidamente cayó hacia atrás. Su parte trasera estaba plantada en el suelo, pero sus piernas aún estaban dobladas por las rodillas a los costados.

Sasori gimió de nuevo cuando se frotó la tierra de las mejillas y miró la túnica que llevaba puesta. La tela era de un blanco inmaculado, a pesar del hecho de que había estado tirado en el suelo por algún tiempo, y Sasori sintió que su frente se contraía.

"¿Estar muerto significa que tienes que estar rodeado por el color blanco?" Sasori se preguntó en voz alta, su voz aún sonaba como si perteneciera a su títere Hiruko, a pesar de que obviamente estaba en su cuerpo más joven.

Sasori tiró de la tela, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada debajo, y pensó que podía hacerlo peor. Como aparecer en medio de la nada con _nada_ en lugar de un yukata blanco endeble, por lo que supuso que podría estar agradecido por eso.

Después de un tiempo, cuando la paciencia de Sasori se agotó de nuevo, decidió que se había recuperado lo suficiente como para levantarse. La cantidad de esfuerzo y el tiempo que tuvo que dedicar a ponerse de pie fue ridículo para un shinobi de su calibre, pero Sasori pensó que, dadas las circunstancias, podría ser excusado por su falta de coordinación.

Se las arregló para tropezar hacia el lado de la carretera y se apoyó contra uno de los árboles. Encontró que tenía que sentarse una vez más y maldijo su cuerpo.

"Es por eso que me deshice de eso en primer lugar", pensó Sasori mientras se agachaba sobre la suave hierba, con la espalda apoyada por la áspera corteza del árbol.

Sasori miró el paisaje una vez más, buscando algún signo de civilización. Cuando nada llamó su atención, resopló y pensó un poco. Parecía que simplemente tendría que elegir una dirección para viajar una vez que su nuevo cuerpo carnoso se sintiera capaz de hacerlo, sintió que otro estallido de molestia perforaba su estómago, y propuso algún tipo de plan desde allí.

Cerca de allí, Sasori encontró un palo de aspecto robusto, lo suficientemente largo como para ser un bastón, y lo usaba para levantarse. Hizo una mueca cuando sintió que su estómago se contraía en otra cosa que no fuera la molestia. Parecía que también tendría que conseguir algo de comida para sí mismo mientras estaba en eso.


	3. Capitulo 2: Un Alma a un lado del Camino

Sasori deambuló por el camino forestal, todavía apoyado pesadamente en el improvisado bastón que había recogido antes de partir. Hasta ahora, Sasori no había visto ningún tipo de ciudad o incluso una choza al azar y sintió que su amigo constante, la impaciencia, comenzaba a asentarse en lo más profundo de su interior una vez más.

Sasori miró a la carretera que tenía delante y al palo en el que se vio obligado a confiar porque lo habían colocado en un cuerpo de carne y hueso que ya no estaba acostumbrado a tener. Su ritmo era lento y, justo cuando estaba a punto de gritar de frustración (un espectáculo que sus antiguos compañeros hubieran pagado para ver), Sasori escuchó el crujido y golpeteo de un carro tirado por algún tipo de ganado. Sasori se acercó a un lado de la carretera, sus pies solo un poco más ágiles que cuando comenzó la caminata, y esperó a regañadientes a que la persona se dirigiera hacia él.

Sasori esperaba que, ya que él estaba muerto, no sería reconocido como una especie de criminal. Era obvio que había logrado no aterrizar en el infierno (solo Dios sabía por qué) y, con suerte, el que conducía un carro no era una de sus muchas víctimas. Sería especialmente embarazoso ser atrapado de esta manera. Perdido, cansado, hambriento, _débil_, Sasori se burló de sí mismo. No podría haber una mayor humillación que ser atrapado de esta manera por alguien que realmente podría mantenerlo en su contra.

Por suerte, parecía que todas sus esperanzas habían dado sus frutos. Sasori finalmente pudo ver a una figura perezosamente guiando a un burro gordo por el camino, y la figura encorvada no le recordó a ninguna de las personas que Sasori había conocido en su vida bastante corta. Tener un cuerpo inmortal (excepto por una pequeña parte) fue extremadamente útil para correr de manera más eficiente. Después de la transferencia inicial de sí mismo de su cuerpo mortal a su títere, Sasori experimentó muchas ventajas, como no tener sus funciones corporales cotidianas, comer, beber, dormir, respirar, hormonas furiosas, etc. También aumentó el pensamiento y la memoria. El procesamiento era parte del trato y Sasori podía decir con orgullo que nunca olvidaba los datos aleatorios de la información o la cara de una persona que había conocido... o asesinado.

Esta anciana, advirtió Sasori, no era nadie con quien se había encontrado antes y podía hacerle una señal de seguridad para que la ayudara con su orgullo completamente intacto. (Aunque parecía haber desarrollado una extraña punzada en su pecho al verla, Sasori se preguntó qué hacer al respecto).

"Disculpe," dijo Sasori con voz ronca, tosió un poco por el desuso de su voz, luego frunció el ceño cuando la vieja bruja no respondió. 'Malditas ancianas inútiles, ¿por qué siempre aparecen dónde estoy?'

"Disculpe," dijo Sasori por segunda vez, su voz más fuerte y clara esta vez. La anciana todavía no respondió cuando comenzó a acercarse a él. Incluso parecía que ella iba a pasar junto a él. Sasori sintió que una contracción comenzaba a desarrollarse en los músculos de su ceja.

"Discul…"

"Te escuché, joven", dijo la mujer mientras detenía su carrito delante de él, el burro se frotaba suavemente antes de que comenzara a mordisquear un poco de hierba. "No hay necesidad de repetirte".

Ella lo observó desde debajo de un ancho sombrero de paja, sus ojos oscuros estudiándolo. Sasori no estaba seguro de lo que vio, pero él también se tomó el tiempo para estudiarla. Las arrugas que bordeaban los planos de su rostro eran profundas, aunque no tan malas como las que Chiyo había logrado adquirir en el tiempo en que se había ido. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran claros y agudos, mirándolo objetivamente mientras él estaba parado con un andar inestable a un lado de la carretera. Estaba envuelta en una capa de viaje de color marrón oscuro, arrojada descuidadamente sobre su hombro.

"¿Eres un alma nueva?" Ella le preguntó, con los ojos mirando críticamente su delgada túnica blanca. "¿O es eso una nueva declaración de moda?"

Sasori sintió que su ojo se contraía un poco más, aunque trató de ocultarlo agachando un poco la cabeza. No le serviría de nada molestar a esta mujer cuando él necesitara su ayuda. Solo tendría que seguir el juego.

"Sí," respondió Sasori. "Creo que sí. Me desperté en medio de esta carretera hace un tiempo. ¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarme?"

La anciana lo miró críticamente una vez más y se burló.

"¿Por qué son siempre tan jóvenes hoy en día?" se dijo a sí misma.

Sasori contuvo su lengua sobre su verdadera edad. Si su apariencia juvenil lo ayudara en este caso, estaría siempre agradecido a los dioses que representaban lo superficial en las personas.

"Bueno, jovencito, parece que no tienes a dónde ir ni nadie que te cuente sobre los caminos de nuestro mundo. Ya que los shinigamis por aquí son inútiles, creo que podría ser yo quien te presente a el distrito de Rukon ", dijo ella, aparentemente divertida mientras le hacía un gesto para que se sentara a su lado.

"Pareces un poco inestable en tus pies, ¿necesitas ayuda?" Ella le dio una sonrisa dentuda. Sasori lo miró y se mostró independiente de cosas triviales, como la _ayuda. _Por lo tanto, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para caminar suavemente hacia el carrito, arrojando su bastón a la carga, e intentando subir al asiento junto a la anciana.

"Whoa, ahí", la mujer reprendió, la luz divertida nunca se desvaneció de sus ojos. De hecho, para disgusto de Sasori, la luz solo parecía estar haciéndose más brillante. "No hay necesidad de presionarte".

Sasori sintió que lo empujaban en el carrito por la parte de atrás de su yukata cuando su primer intento de levantarse fracasó estrepitosamente. Sasori resopló mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Sin querer parecer un mocoso ingrato, sin embargo, le hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza y comenzó a comunicar su ira a través de la mirada en la carretera. La risa de la mujer frenó aún más sus nervios, pero ella le dio al burro un ligero golpecito con un bastón ligero y se movieron muy pronto.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre, joven?" preguntó ella, acomodándose en su asiento.

Sasori se detuvo en su mirada para mirar a la anciana. Mentalmente, se encogió de hombros y pensó que no podía haber mucho daño en decirle. No estaba muy seguro de cómo funcionaban las cosas después de que hubieras muerto, realmente no había planeado nada de esto, pero pensó que decirle que su nombre no le haría mucho daño.

"Mi nombre es Sasori", le dijo secamente.

La mujer enarcó una ceja a su nuevo y joven amigo.

"¿Qué? ¿Y tú apellido?" ella cuestiono Sasori negó con la cabeza.

"De donde vengo, los apellidos son poco comunes. Aunque ocasionalmente una persona puede desarrollar una especie de... apodo. Más como un agregado a tu nombre que a cualquier otra cosa", explicó Sasori, sin ver ningún problema en dejarle saber esto. Cualquiera que haya vivido en cualquiera de los continentes elementales podría decirte esto.

"Es así", dijo con indulgencia. "¿Tienes uno de esos entonces?"

"Tal vez", dijo Sasori en breve, no dispuesta a compartir más que eso. Aunque estaba bastante orgulloso de su macabro pequeño "apodo", explicando que no era algo que él sintiera hasta el momento.

"Está bien entonces", concedió ella pacientemente. "Supongo que es justo decirte mi nombre entonces, ¿eh?"

Sasori le dirigió otra mirada de reojo, esta vez acompañada por la leve elevación de una de sus cejas. La mujer soltó otra ronda de risas roncas.

"Nobuko Hirama es el nombre", sonrió mientras le daba al burro perezoso otra señal con su bastón. El burro había disminuido la velocidad para masticar otro crecimiento perdido de vegetación.

"Encantado de conocerte," dijo Sasori rígidamente.

"Estoy seguro", respondió Nobuko, su voz tenía una calidad más fácil. "Entonces, ¿no tienes curiosidad?"

Sasori miró en su dirección de nuevo y vio la calidad burlona que Nobuko tenía ahora en sus ojos. Aunque Sasori no quería disfrutar de ella, tuvo que admitir que _era_ curiosa.

"¿Acerca de?" Sasori la humillaba.

"Bueno, sobre la sociedad del alma, por supuesto", dijo Nobuko como si fuera un niño tonto, haciendo una pregunta tonta. Sasori ni siquiera se molestó en reaccionar a su tono de voz. Tal vez simplemente sería mejor tratarla como lo hizo con Deidara. Básicamente, ignorándola hasta que diga algo útil.

"¿Sociedad de Almas?" Preguntó Sasori con su voz más educada. "Recuerdo que también dijiste algo sobre que nosotros estábamos en el distrito" rukon "".

"Sí," afirmó Nobuko. "La sociedad del alma es donde las almas van cuando pasan. El distrito de rukon, o las almas errantes, es donde la mayoría, si no todos, de nosotros terminamos".

"¿Y entonces qué?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Qué sucede después de eso? ¿Morimos aquí y seguimos a otro plano de existencia?" Preguntó Sasori, su voz irritada.

"Nunca lo pensé realmente, para decirte la verdad", admitió Nobuko. "La gente no envejece aquí como lo hace en la tierra de los vivos. Sin embargo, yo diría que envejecemos aproximadamente un año por cada 10-20 años, dependiendo de la persona".

Los ojos de Sasori se abrieron ante el pensamiento.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó con curiosidad. Nobuko levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué? ¿Además de la edad que tenía cuando llegué aquí?" Nobuko dijo mientras miraba al cielo pensativamente. "Realmente no lo recuerdo muy bien. No era demasiado joven cuando llegué aquí. Podría haber sido hace 80 años o así. Estaba en mis 60 años cuando la palme así que..."

Nobuko se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza a Sasori, quien todavía parecía un poco aturdida por la idea de que alguien viviera tanto tiempo. Incluso si vivir es un término que probablemente debería usarse a la ligera en un lugar así. Después de todo, muy pocos vivieron durante mucho tiempo en el mundo shinobi. Sólo los extremadamente poderosos o cobardes vivían para ver la mediana edad.

"Entonces, ¿qué edad tenías? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis?" Preguntó Nobuko conversacionalmente.

"Treinta y cinco," dijo Sasori con una sonrisa.

La forma relajada de Nobuko se tensó repentinamente cuando su cuerpo fue sacudido por una tos de sorpresa.

"Q-qué?" Nobuko volvió a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba sus rasgos juveniles.

"No puedes tener más de diecisiete años", protestó ella. "Como máximo."

"A menudo me han dicho que no parezco de mi edad", le informó Sasori, ya que su voz había recuperado su calma generalmente apática.

"Eso es un eufemismo, muchacho".

Cuando Sasori le dio otra mirada, ella se burló.

"No me des eso. Incluso _si_ tienes más de treinta años, todavía eres un chico comparado conmigo", dijo mientras su rostro se ensombrecía con el ceño fruncido.

Sasori se encogió de hombros y aceptó la verdad de su declaración. Con más de cien años de edad, ella era mayor que su vieja abuela. De hecho, ella probablemente era mayor que su tatarabuela. Al menos este mundo permitió a las personas envejecer más lentamente. Siempre había creído que las cosas que duraban para siempre eran las que valían la pena. Incluso si solo parecía ser un tipo de longevidad, aún era mejor que el mundo de vidas dolorosamente breves que había dejado atrás.

"¿Y qué hay del shinigami que mencionaste antes?" Sasori cambió el tema a algo más interesante.

"¿Hm?" Nobuko tarareó antes de mirar pensativo de nuevo. "Oh, ellos. Viven en la parte más agradable de la Sociedad de Almas, en el Seireitei. Su trabajo es principalmente transportar las almas de los muertos aquí y extirpar las almas de las almas que se han perdido, los Hollows. O a al menos eso es lo que se supone que deben hacer, los perezosos buenos para nada".

"Hollows?" Sasori trató de volver a encaminarla.

"Oh, esos. Realmente no los vemos por aquí, pero aparentemente las almas que se atan a la tierra, y no son salvadas por un shinigami, eventualmente pierden sus corazones, o algo así, y se convierten en monstruos sin alma", Nobuko explicado. "Aunque eso es justo lo que he oído. Nunca he visto nada de esto, así que no me culpes si estoy equivocado".

"Ah," dijo Sasori, pensando en esto. Todo esto era nuevo para él, nunca había oído hablar de un sistema de creencias que seguía este tipo de ideas. De repente, se le hizo otra pregunta y pensó que también podría preguntar mientras estaban en el tema.

"¿Hay un infierno?" Preguntó Sasori.

Nobuko frunció el ceño, concentrada, pensando mucho en el tema, repasando lo que había escuchado en fragmentos de chismes o conversaciones.

"Creo que sí", dijo lentamente Nobuko. "Por supuesto, no lo sabría por el tipo de sujetos que vienen aquí. Nadie realmente se queda en sus secciones asignadas tampoco. Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que solo entregan esas tareas al azar..."

"¿Asignaciones? ¿Secciones?" Preguntó Sasori.

"Bueno, sí", dijo Nobuko con una voz que decía "bien, duh". "¿No recibiste nada de eso antes de que te enviaran aquí?"

Sasori entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"No recuerdo mucho sobre lo que sucedió entre mi muerte y cuando llegué aquí. Solo recuerdo mucha luz blanca", le dijo Sasori, aunque sonó como una terrible explicación incluso para él.

"Luz blanca, ¿eh?" Nobuko se dijo a sí misma, sonando divertida otra vez.

"Sí, probablemente suene un poco...", Sasori frunció el ceño para sí mismo. "Pero eso es todo lo que puedo recordar".

"Bueno, si eso es lo que recuerdas, eso es lo que recuerdas", Nobuko se encogió de hombros. "Pero ahora mismo estás en el distrito treinta y seis. Antes de preguntar, hay ochenta distritos en total y cuanto mayor sea el número del distrito, mayor será la tasa de criminalidad, básicamente. Quiero decir que nadie en el distrito de Rukon está" bien... off "por ejemplo, pero cuanto más bajo sea el distrito, más seguro estará".

"Ya veo..." dijo Sasori, mientras se decía a sí mismo que era bastante obvio que la bruja nunca había vivido en el continente shinobi. Nadie, ni siquiera los civiles, daría tanta información a un completo desconocido, incluso en circunstancias como esta.

"¿Todos son pobres aquí?" Preguntó Sasori. "¿Incluso el shinigami?"

Nobuko se burló de esa pregunta, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras agitaba las riendas con sus manos, instando al asno lento a tomar algo de velocidad. Sasori supuso que quería llegar a su destino pronto, el sol había empezado a ponerse y probablemente estaría oscuro en solo un par de horas.

"¿El shinigami? ¿Pobre?" Nobuko se burló de nuevo. "¿Esas personas, buenas para nada? Viven con la corteza superior, pero la mayoría de ellas provienen de la corteza superior. No mucho de los shinigami provienen de los barrios pobres".

'Interesante,' pensó Sasori. 'Me pregunto cómo uno se convierte en un shinigami'.

"Ahora, me has interrogado lo suficiente por un día, joven," Nobuko comenzó a regañarlo burlonamente. "Sé que estás emocionado, pero no puedes decirle la muerte a una anciana".

La cara que Sasori puso en la anciana fue la más insulsa que pudo manejar. Sintió que esto expresaba plenamente su opinión sobre el asunto. Nobuko se rio y negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, mientras tanto, ya que obviamente no tienes donde quedarte, puedes quedarte conmigo", ofreció Nobuko con generosidad. "No tengo mucho, pero tengo una pequeña tienda de té a mi nombre y un apartamento encima de donde puedes quedarte, si quieres".

"... gracias", Sasori supo cuando no tenía un caballo de regalo en la boca y decidió seguir con lo que la anciana estaba ofreciendo.

"He estado buscando a alguien para que me ayude en la tienda y llegaste en el momento adecuado si estás interesado", continuó Nobuko.

"..." Sasori consideró esta oferta. No estaba seguro de si quería trabajar con una anciana en una tienda de té por el resto de su vida futura, pero sin duda fue un comienzo hasta que pudo volver a ponerse de pie... literalmente.

"No sé cuánta ayuda voy a ser en este momento", Sasori señaló sus piernas, obviamente agravado por la situación.

"Bah", Nobuko agitó su mano en el aire, desestimando la declaración. "Parece que estarás bien otra vez pronto. Mientras tanto, te daré un lugar para quedarte".

Sasori consideró esto y se frotó el silencioso y retumbante estómago, pensativo.

"¿Qué hay de la comida?" Preguntó Sasori.

Nobuko hizo una doble toma y lo miró fijamente el tiempo suficiente para que el maestro títere se sintiera incómodo.

"¿Estás hambriento?" Nobuko susurró.

"¿Sí?" Sasori respondió con una ceja levantada mientras mantenía su mano sobre su estómago.

"..." Nobuko parecía que no sabía cómo responder. Sin embargo, después de un momento o dos, ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien, la comida también", le dijo ella. "Estaremos allí en un momento, puedes ver algunas de las casas desde allí".

Nobuko hizo un gesto hacia un hueco entre los árboles y Sasori vio algunas casas de madera, así como el humo de las chimeneas que se alzaban sobre las copas de los árboles para mezclarse con las nubes oscuras. Sasori podía sentir una tensión en su cuerpo mientras ahora consideraba la incertidumbre de su existencia. Antes, siempre había habido un propósito en su vida, ya fuera que estuviera sirviendo a su aldea o al Akatsuki. Pero ahora ya no estaba atado a tal existencia y no estaba claro si sería capaz de recuperar algo de ella. Por lo que él sabía, estaría pasando el resto de su vida futura con la bruja vendiendo té a clientes desagradables.

'¿Qué ha sido de mí?' Pensó Sasori, sus emociones corrían de forma extraña en el lado de la melancolía. A medida que la fatiga del día lo alcanzó, decidió dejar sus pensamientos melancólicos solos por algún otro tiempo. Primero tendría que establecer su existencia aquí antes de comenzar a cambiarla.


	4. Capitulo 3: Jodidamente Perfecto

Sasori se quedó sin aliento mientras se sentaba bruscamente en su pequeña paleta en el suelo. Él gimió y se desplomó hacia delante, intentando quitarse la pereza de su mente al pasar sus dedos por su cabello. Levantó la vista y parpadeó, intentando recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Recordó que había muerto, y para su disgusto, de alguna manera había recuperado el cuerpo que tenía antes de inmortalizarse. Estaba lastimosamente débil en esta condición, algo que Sasori planeaba arreglar tan pronto como podía, y había sido recogido por una anciana que le había dicho que estaba en un lugar llamado la "sociedad del alma", donde básicamente sería su la vida, de nuevo, excepto que ahora pobre e inútil. Ah, y shinigami existió aquí, así como monstruos demoníacos que podrían comerse tu alma.

"¿Qué diablos está mal con este mundo?" Sasori murmuró mientras lentamente se preparaba para levantarse. El pesado letargo en sus extremidades se estaba volviendo enloquecedor y Sasori habría comenzado a construirse un nuevo cuerpo de títere de inmediato si hubiera tenido la destreza, o incluso el poder, para hacerlo.

Finalmente, Sasori, lenta y laboriosamente, logró levantarse del suelo y ponerse de pie. Él arrastró unas cuantas respiraciones profundas a sus pulmones mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de madera resistente. Sasori levantó la vista e inspeccionó la habitación correctamente mientras recuperaba el aliento.

La pequeña habitación era de estilo tradicional, todos los pisos de madera y puertas de papel de arroz. La pequeña ventana ranurada a su izquierda estaba abierta y la luz de la mañana se filtraba para iluminar la habitación. El silencio se rompió por un fuerte gorgoteo que hizo que Sasori se estremeciera levemente y exhaló el aire en sus pulmones con dureza mientras su estómago continuaba protestando.

"Jodidamente perfecto", murmuró mientras caminaba tembloroso hacia delante y abría las puertas corredizas.

Sasori continuó usando las paredes como sistema de apoyo y pronto se dirigió por el oscuro pasillo de madera hasta la puerta abierta al final. Sasori oyó el ruido de las ollas y una tetera silbando, y supuso que se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Cuando sus pies se apartaron de las cálidas tablas de madera y se subieron a las baldosas frías y grises, Sasori se estremeció, pero continuó hacia la mesa que estaba en medio de la habitación. Esta habitación, notó Sasori, estaba mucha mejor iluminada que la habitación en la que se había despertado y el oscuro pasillo. Había ventanas de tamaño decente a su izquierda ya su derecha, pero la que tenía a su derecha dejaba pasar la mayor cantidad de luz debido al impresionante amanecer que podía verse sobre los tejados de la pequeña aldea.

Nobuko se estaba ocupando en la esquina izquierda con un fuego de hogar bajo y una cacerola. La tetera que había escuchado silbar ahora estaba sobre la mesa junto a dos tazas, un plato y un viejo par de palillos.

"Buenos días," dijo Sasori mientras se sentaba pesadamente en el taburete que había estado más cerca de la puerta.

Nobuko se sobresaltó un poco cuando finalmente escuchó a su invitado y se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro al joven que se estaba sirviendo un poco de té.

"Así que finalmente decidiste despertarte, ¿verdad?" ella sonrió mientras giraba un poco el contenido de la sartén con unos palillos de cocina.

Sasori frunció el ceño ante esto, preguntándose cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero él gruñó afirmativamente y tomó un sorbo de té. Funcionó de maravillas en su dolor de garganta. Ante este pensamiento, Sasori frunció el ceño, siendo completamente humano claramente no estaba sentado muy bien con él.

"Bueno, espero que te sientas mejor hoy", dijo Nobuko mientras levantaba la sartén del fuego y la llevaba a la mesa. Nobuko raspó la comida de la sartén en el plato y Sasori apenas vio lo que había antes de recoger los palillos y devorar su comida.

Nobuko arrugó la nariz ante sus terribles modales en la mesa y se sentó en otro taburete.

"Lamento no haber tenido nada de comida anoche, pero yo no como mucho. Esta mañana fui al mercado y recogí algunas cosas", le dijo Nobuko mientras se servía un poco de té. Sasori gruñó de nuevo mientras terminaba los últimos trozos de su comida.

"Es bueno saber que la gente todavía piensa que soy una buena cocinera", dijo con ironía mientras soplaba sobre la taza antes de tomar un sorbo.

Sasori finalmente dejó sus palillos y suspiró. Se limpió las comisuras de la boca con la manga y se deleitó con la cantidad de estómago que podría mejorar su estado de ánimo. Casi sintió ganas de sonreír... bueno, casi. Sasori miró a la anciana sentada junto a él que lo estaba mirando con la ceja levantada. Si Sasori era un hombre menor, podría haberse sonrojado, pero en lugar de eso simplemente recordó los pocos modales que logró conservar antes de su vida y los dio a un buen uso.

"Gracias por la comida", dijo Sasori cortésmente, asintiendo respetuosamente con la cabeza en su dirección.

"Uh-huh", dijo ella, todavía mirándolo.

Sasori se movió un poco en su asiento, pero en silencio levantó su propia taza y tomó un sorbo.

"¿Crees que vas a tener hambre así muy a menudo?" Preguntó Nobuko, su ceja se veía como si hubiera estado permanentemente pegada a la parte superior de su frente. La mirada que Sasori le dio estaba cuestionando.

"Probablemente no muy a menudo, solo que no había comido en mucho tiempo", dijo Sasori lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con alguien a quien le habían confundido los sesos. Nobuko frunció el ceño ante el tono.

"No me hables así, muchacho", le reprendió. "Obviamente no entiendes el significado de tener hambre aquí".

Ahora esto llamó la atención de Sasori.

"¿Qué? ¿La gente aquí normalmente no come?" Preguntó Sasori.

Nobuko se encogió de hombros.

"A veces, aunque se debe más a un sentimiento de nostalgia o quizás a algún tipo de celebración. A menudo, la comida es un lujo que pocos pueden permitirse. Estoy bastante bien porque mi tienda de té es una de las favoritas de los locales y el viajero ocasional. "Explicó Nobuko. "Pero si quieres comer regularmente, es mejor que encuentres tu propio dinero rápidamente".

Sasori miró un poco estupefacto ante esto. Otra peculiaridad de este mundo que no tenía ningún sentido.

"¿Qué importancia tiene tener hambre aquí?" Sasori dijo, irritado por las muchas cosas aquí que él ignoraba. Nobuko suspiró cuando dejó la taza sobre la mesa y la miró.

"Bueno," comenzó Nobuko tentativamente. "Significa que tienes un nivel de reiryoku superior al promedio".

Sasori levantó una ceja ante el término desconocido y esperó a que ella continuara.

"Es poco común por aquí, aunque es aún más raro entre los vivos, o eso escuché", explicó Nobuko mientras miraba por la ventana, sus ojos nunca se encontraron con los de él. "No estoy muy seguro de los detalles en todo esto, pero solo significa que tienes una mayor cantidad de energía espiritual".

Sasori no parecía sorprendido al escuchar esto. Después de todo, había tenido grandes cantidades de chakra durante su vida, parte de la cual estaba compuesta por tu energía espiritual. Por lo tanto, no fue una sorpresa que esto se traduciría de alguna manera en su vida después de la muerte.

"Está bien", dijo Sasori mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té. Parecía que su único problema sería ganar algo de dinero extra para que él comiera regularmente. Podía pensar en algo, eventualmente. Sin embargo, Nobuko todavía estaba desconcertado. Más aún cuando vio la falta de reacción que su explicación la había conseguido.

"Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿verdad?" Nobuko preguntó, aunque ella adivinó que no, si la mirada en blanco que estaba recibiendo era una indicación.

"Por lo general, solo el shinigami y los vagabundos al azar tienen algún tipo de energía espiritual", le dijo Nobuko, su tono de voz indicaba que no debía tomar esto tan calmadamente como lo estaba. "Esto te convertirá en un gran objetivo en caso de que alguien lo descubra".

Sasori estudió la mirada preocupada en su cara con curiosidad, todavía sin sentirse muy preocupada. Cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo, ligeramente irritado porque ella quería arrastrar este tema por más tiempo del que Sasori sentía que era necesario.

"Si te molesta mucho, me prepararé para irme tan pronto como pueda", ofreció Sasori, sin molestarse en mencionar que esto era lo que había estado planeando de todos modos. Nobuko frunció el ceño, sin embargo, sus rasgos faciales se retorcían como si acabara de probar algo especialmente agrio.

"Ahora eso no estaría bien", dijo ella, moviéndose en su asiento incómodamente. "Eres nueva aquí y te ves como si todavía fueras tan débil como un ternero recién nacido".

Sasori se sintió temblar ante la comparación, pero decidió no decir nada en gratitud prolongada por la comida. Aunque si ella seguía así, él no hizo ninguna promesa. Puede que todavía no esté acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo, pero apostaría a que todavía podría ensartar una mosca con uno de sus palillos en la habitación. A él siempre se le había dicho que, después de todo, era un individuo con talento, y que Dios no lo permitiera si alguien lo trataba como si estuviera completamente indefenso.

"No querría molestarte", Sasori apretó entre sus dientes. Nobuko dio un pequeño grito mientras se movía de nuevo en su asiento.

"No tienes ningún problema... todavía", admitió Nobuko. "Y estaba diciendo la verdad sobre la necesidad de ayuda. Solo te preocupas por volver a ponerte de pie para que puedas ayudarme. Hablaremos de las cosas entonces".

A Sasori no le gustó el hecho de que pareciera tan segura de sí misma, pero él supuso que era un plan razonable. Una vez que hubiera llegado a ese punto, comenzaría a trabajar en formas de sostenerse para poder irse lo antes posible. Honestamente, no le importaba convertirse en un "vagabundo errante", ya que prácticamente esa había sido su descripción de trabajo como un Akatsuki. Entonces, Sasori asintió con la cabeza para aplacarla y Nobuko le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Entonces, después de que termines tu té, puedes intentar caminar un poco. Intenta aumentar la fuerza muscular", sugirió Nobuko con severidad.

Sasori luchó contra las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Dudaba que el anciano supiera más sobre el entrenamiento del cuerpo y los músculos que él, pero asintió, sin embargo, de acuerdo con su consejo. Primero tendría que hacer algunos estiramientos y ejercicios antes de comenzar a caminar alrededor de su pequeño hogar. Iba a tener que trabajar la rigidez incómoda de sus extremidades primero y luego pasar a una rutina de trabajo general. Después de haber recuperado su cuerpo en algo parecido a una forma física decente, experimentaría con lo que su "energía espiritual" podía hacer.

Lo primero es lo primero, sin embargo, decidió Sasori mientras se levantaba lentamente de la mesa. Nobuko lo observó atentamente en busca de signos de debilidad mientras recogía la vajilla sucia. Tenía unas largas semanas por delante de él, decidió Sasori. Con suerte, estaría fuera de aquí lo antes posible. Realmente odiaba a las viejas.

¸¸. • ¨¯` •. ¸¸. • ¨¯` •. ¸¸. • ¨¯` • .¸¸

Sasori resopló mientras trabajaba cuidadosamente sus ejercicios de estiramiento en el suelo de lo que se había convertido en su dormitorio. Nobuko se lo había dado para hacer con lo que le gustaba afirmar que ella nunca tuvo visitas de todos modos y que el espacio simplemente se estaba desperdiciando. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las ancianas lo dejaron solo, para alivio de Sasori. Estaba impresionado con la cantidad de progreso que había hecho solo en la última semana, ya que apenas había tropezado más y podía mantenerse de pie por más de una hora o dos antes de sentirse fatigado.

Nobuko también lo había considerado lo suficientemente sano como para comenzar a ayudar en la tienda debajo de ellos y, como era de esperar, Sasori lo encontraba tan insoportable como creía que lo haría. La pequeña tienda vendió y sirvió té a una amplia variedad de clientes. Sasori aceptó a regañadientes que la anciana había necesitado un poco de la ayuda que Sasori proporcionó sirviendo ocasionalmente a los clientes y preparando el té en la trastienda. Nobuko hizo todo lo demás. Ella manejó todo el dinero, por supuesto, y también vendió y sirvió el té mientras charlaba y charlaba con sus clientes habituales.

Sin embargo, mientras Nobuko pensaba que estaba en buena forma como joven podía ser, Sasori tenía estándares diferentes. En sus ojos, todavía era ridículamente débil, aunque no tan indefenso como lo había sido cuando llegó aquí por primera vez. Todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer, pero ya había comenzado a experimentar un poco con su "reiryoku" cuando estaba solo y se sentía con ganas de hacerlo. Afortunadamente, Sasori encontró que la manipulación básica del chakra no estaba más allá de él. Casi hizo que Sasori se sintiera emocionado, pero lo reprimió cuando reconoció el sentimiento. Con suerte, en un futuro muy cercano podría volver a entrenarse para parecerse a una fracción del shinobi que solía ser.

Sasori suspiró con nostalgia cuando pensó en su cuerpo de títere y en todas las otras marionetas raras que había adquirido durante los largos años. Dudaba que alguna vez alcanzaría su punto máximo otra vez, pero mientras pudiera practicar el arte de los títeres una vez más, Sasori estaría contento... por un tiempo. Mientras tanto, tendría que soportar la tienda de té maloliente y ejercicios tediosos por un poco más de tiempo.


	5. Capitulo 4: Sasori Odia a las viejas

Sasori sonrió triunfalmente cuando logró que la taza de té sobre la mesa se contrajera a través de una cuerda de chakra. Le había tomado un tiempo arreglar los caminos de sus chakras y acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo, pero parecía que todo su arduo trabajo estaba dando sus frutos. Sasori agitó su dedo una vez más y la taza de té se inclinó un poco, casi a su lado, y comenzó a girar mientras se movía en círculos. Sasori sintió que su rostro se dividía en una gran sonrisa ante su creciente destreza. Sasori se detuvo girando sus dedos y la taza descansó sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Sasori apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, cruzó los dedos y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellos, pensativo. El siguiente paso, obviamente, fue intentar algo más complejo. Sin embargo, para hacer esto necesitaría un títere, que requeriría trozos de madera y las herramientas adecuadas. Las herramientas de cincelado serían indispensables, lija papel, tornillos, pernos, destornilladores, martillos... la lista siguió y siguió. Además, era un poco descorazonador creer que esto era lo que se necesitaba para que Sasori hiciera algo _simple. _Si quisiera hacer algo destinado a la batalla, se requeriría el doble de esfuerzo e incluso más herramientas.

Sasori gruñó de frustración por la creciente lista de cosas que tendría que hacer. Obtener las cosas que necesitaba podría ser bastante fácil de adquirir en un taller de carpintería, pero obtener el dinero para estas cosas sería un problema. En este momento, los escasos salarios que recibió al ayudar en la tienda de té se destinaron a la comida. Afortunadamente, no tenía que comer tanto como tres comidas al día, pero Sasori se había dado cuenta rápidamente de que cuanto más chakra o reiryoku usaba, más hambre tenía. Toda la situación fue más frustrante de lo que valía y definitivamente iba a tomar más tiempo de lo que Sasori había previsto originalmente. Y, no hace falta decirlo, la paciencia no era uno de los puntos fuertes de Sasori.

Primero, exploraría la pequeña aldea, trataría de localizar a un carpintero, haría una consulta sobre las herramientas que necesitaría y pediría una estimación del precio. Sería más fácil si tuviera un objetivo por el que trabajar. En cuanto al dinero, había comenzado a ofrecer sus servicios a las personas de la ciudad. Era bastante hábil; un subproducto de su profesión, y cualquier dinero extra que pudiera conseguir sería útil, incluso si tuviera que absorber a los odiosos clientes a los que tenía que atender diariamente.

Afortunadamente, Nobuko no se había dado cuenta del hecho de que él estaba tratando de irse todavía, o al menos ella no había mencionado nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, Sasori sabía que solo duraría por mucho tiempo y que pronto ella le preguntaría qué estaba haciendo y, desafortunadamente, probablemente preguntaría _por qué_. Sasori se vio obligado a admitir que las ancianas tontas parecían haberse unido a él. Cuando ella había estado fuera del alcance de audición, varios de los clientes le habían confiado que nunca la habían visto tan alegre. Una de las viejas crónicas más habladoras que visitó la tienda le había dicho que ella pensaba que era porque ahora Nobuko tenía a alguien a quien cuidar. Sasori se encogió ante la idea de ser "atendido", pero en ese momento simplemente sonrió cortésmente y le preguntó si quería más té.

Esta fue otra razón por la que tuvo que salir de la tienda de té lo antes posible. Simplemente no estaba destinado al servicio al cliente y cuanto antes se marchará, antes podría regresar a su estado normal, más taciturno. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer con una sonrisa educada iba a romperle la mandíbula un día, pero si siquiera intentaba fruncir el ceño mientras veía a un cliente, Nobuko generalmente lo golpeaba en la cabeza con todo lo que ella estaba sosteniendo y lo miraba con severidad. . Una mirada hizo que todo se volviera más espeluznante por la sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasori tomó su taza de té y la puso dentro de uno de los armarios.

"¡Sasori!" Nobuko llamó desde la tienda de abajo tan pronto como cerró la puerta del armario. Sasori puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Sasori cuando llegó al pie de la escalera.

Nobuko frunció los labios mientras ella lo miraba y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ella y le diera un poco de regularidad. Sasori levantó una ceja y caminó hacia las dos mujeres. Él había pensado que ya se habían cerrado y que Nobuko solo estaba abajo haciendo pasar a la gente por la puerta. Desafortunadamente, parecía como si ella hubiera estado tramando algo y Sasori tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

"Ahí estás, Sasori," dijo Nobuko mientras le agarraba el codo y lo ponía a su lado. "Esta es Yamaoka-san".

Sasori mantuvo su ceja levantada mientras miraba a Nobuko y luego a la otra vieja bruja que le estaba dando lo que ella debía haber considerado una mirada tímida. Suprimió con éxito el impulso de temblar de disgusto y plasmó su amable sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola, Yamaoka-san", dijo Sasori cortésmente con una reverencia superficial. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Para horror de Sasori, la pálida y arrugada bruja se _sonrojó_ y luego, para hacer la experiencia aún más horrible, se _rio_. Nobuko puso los ojos en blanco cuando la Sra. Yamaoka agachó la cabeza con timidez y le dio un codazo a Sasori en el costado cuando la mirada de horror en sus ojos entornados se volvió demasiado obvia. Sasori le dirigió una pequeña mirada fulminante, pero ambos se vieron obligados a poner sus caras neutrales y educadas cuando la Sra. Yamaoka se aclaró la garganta y dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

"He oído que estabas buscando un trabajo extra, Sasori-kun," le dijo Yamaoka con entusiasmo.

Sasori arqueó un poco las cejas, pero ante la promesa de un trabajo externo por dinero extra, sonrió de par en par y asintió con indulgencia.

"Parece que he estado descuidando una de las habitaciones de mi casa, el estudio para ser exacto, y el techo necesita reparaciones. Mi esposo ya no está haciendo las cosas así y cuando me enteré de que estabas buscando un trabajo extra, pensé que te gustaría el trabajo ", le dijo Yamaoka.

Sasori le dio otra sonrisa educada y asintió.

"Me encantaría, Yamaoka-san", dijo Sasori con su voz más suave. "¿Tienes las herramientas necesarias?"

Yamaoka frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, pero dijo: "Te daré el dinero para las cosas que necesitas, además del pago por el trabajo. Ashida-san en el camino vende herramientas y materiales de construcción, estará encantado de ayudarte."

Sasori le dio una sonrisa semi-genuina y se inclinó una vez más. Parecía que hoy se estaba convirtiendo en un buen día en más de un sentido. Tal vez realmente saldría de aquí más rápido de lo que había pensado... y con suerte se iría sin ninguna cicatriz emocional de las viejas brujas. Parecía que solo el tiempo lo diría.


	6. Capitulo 5: Despedida Silenciosa

Sasori estaba respirando pesadamente mientras continuaba golpeando un martillo en la pequeña cerca de madera que estaba reparando. Desde el trabajo que había completado con la Yamaoka, parecía que el destino le había sonreído. El trabajo satisfactorio que había hecho en su techo lo había llevado a más oportunidades de empleo y había podido conservar las herramientas que había usado durante su primer trabajo.

Después de que Yamaoka lo había recomendado a sus amigos más acomodados, Sasori había estado recibiendo un ingreso constante de los trabajos ocasionales que había logrado adquirir. Además, se las había arreglado para recopilar muchos de los extraños fines y partes que necesitaría para ayudarlo a completar su primer proyecto de títeres en la sociedad de almas.

Nobuko estaba contenta de que estaba obteniendo su propio dinero. Aunque cada vez que tenía que salir de la tienda para ir a trabajar, ella siempre tenía la misma expresión, una que Sasori ignoró y realmente no quería poner un nombre. Todo lo que importaba era que tenía todas las cosas que necesitaba para hacer algo pequeño para poder continuar sus ejercicios de chakra. Él había continuado su práctica en pequeños objetos inanimados, pero hacía mucho tiempo que dominaba tal cosa y, esencialmente, estaba esperando su momento.

Sasori puso los últimos toques finales en la cerca y asintió para sí mismo; La valla coincidía con sus puntos de vista de la perfección. Sasori dejó caer su martillo sobre la pequeña pila de herramientas que había estado usando y tiró de la corbata que había estado reteniendo las mangas de su túnica ligera. Otra ventaja de tener dinero era que finalmente pudo aumentar su vestuario a algo un poco más adecuado. Antes se había quedado atrapado con su simple yukata blanco y la bata de trabajo que Nobuko le había conseguido.

Ahora, tenía varias túnicas diferentes (había intentado que le hicieran unos pantalones, pero la idea no se había traducido muy bien. Aparentemente, muy poca gente aquí usaba pantalones). Todos eran más gruesos que el delgado yukata de algodón blanco en el que se había despertado y también en colores más oscuros (principalmente marrón, verde oscuro y negro). Incluso había comprado algunos que estaban hechos para un clima más severo, a pesar de que la zona en la que se encontraban es conocida por su clima templado. Sasori sabía que estaría listo para irse más temprano que tarde y quería estar preparado cuando estuviera listo para irse.

Cuando Sasori cobró su sueldo y se despidió de su último empleador, regresó a la pequeña tienda de té con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. El hombre al que acababa de ayudar le había dado la madera extra para que reparara las cercas que le proporcionaban los materiales suficientes para comenzar su trabajo.

Sasori, cuando finalmente llegó a la tienda, se deslizó por el frente y caminó por la habitación vacía hasta el conjunto de escaleras en la parte de atrás. Parecía que Nobuko ya había terminado el día y Sasori no tendría que ayudarla. Desafortunadamente, eso también abrió la posibilidad de que Nobuko posiblemente lo molestara en el piso de arriba, si ella no estaba fuera haciendo diligencias o algo así.

"Nobuko?" Sasori llamó cuando llegó a la cima de las escaleras.

Sasori había pensado que escuchó algo en una de las habitaciones de atrás del pasillo, pero cuando fue a revisar la habitación, no había nada allí. Sasori entrecerró los ojos y comprobó la cocina. Nada. Sasori sonrió y llevó todas sus cosas a su habitación. Una esquina de su habitación estaba dedicada a su proyecto. Afortunadamente, Nobuko realmente no había dicho nada al respecto y cuando ella le preguntó que él le había dicho que trabajaba en un pasatiempo suyo. Ella lo había mirado un poco extrañamente, pero al final simplemente se había encogido de hombros y se había ocupado de sus asuntos.

Sasori instaló su lugar de trabajo, recogió sus herramientas de talla de madera y una de las tablas más pequeñas de madera. Él sonrió mientras comenzaba su trabajo.

Nobuko suspiró cuando regresó del mercado. Había ido de compras una vez a la semana para las comidas de Sasori. Aunque Sasori solo comía una o dos veces al día, Nobuko descubrió que disfrutaba tener una razón para cocinar de nuevo regularmente. De hecho, descubrió que era simplemente más feliz de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo. Tener la tienda de té le había dado algo que hacer durante estos largos años, pero tener a Sasori allí le había traído un nuevo propósito y una especie de luz a su vida que no existía aquí en la Sociedad de Almas cuando ella llegó aquí.

Le recordaba a la familia de la que había estado separada cuando aún vivía en lugar de la existencia solitaria que había estado viviendo. Aunque la mayoría de las personas, cuando llegaron al distrito de Rukon, se sentían atraídas por otras personas y formaban unidades familiares, Nobuko nunca se había sentido particularmente cerca de ninguna de las personas que había conocido. Sin embargo, desde que conoció al pelirrojo a un lado de la carretera, se había sentido atraída por el extraño joven.

Su extraño comportamiento parecía aumentar cada día, pero Nobuko simplemente lo atribuyó al método de Sasori de adaptarse a su nueva vida aquí. Esperaba que todos los trabajos que él estaba haciendo en el vecindario lo ayudaran a formar lazos con la gente de aquí. Aunque no estaba exactamente entusiasmado con el servicio a los clientes, pudo realizar múltiples tareas lo suficientemente bien como para su trabajo en la tienda de té y sus otros trabajos. El dinero que ganó era más que suficiente para mantener su hábito de comer y Nobuko estaba feliz de ver que había adquirido algún tipo de afición al trabajo de la madera. Al principio, le preocupaba que él no pudiera adaptarse o que lo rechazaran debido a su alto nivel de reiryoku, pero todo parecía haberse resuelto.

Nobuko colocó todas sus compras en sus lugares apropiados en la cocina y decidió revisar a Sasori. Debería haber regresado de su último trabajo hace unas horas, a pesar de que ella no había estado en casa para saludarlo. Nobuko se arrastró por el pequeño pasillo hacia la habitación de Sasori y llamó a la puerta.

"¿Sasori? ¿Estás aquí?" Preguntó Nobuko mientras asomaba la cabeza en la habitación.

Nobuko sintió que una de sus cejas se alzaba cuando vio a Sasori sentada en el suelo, en el rincón más alejado de su habitación, completamente concentrada en la madera y las herramientas que tenía delante.

"¿Eh? ¿Sasori?" Preguntó Nobuko con curiosidad mientras se acercaba. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Sasori finalmente dejó de lijar la pequeña figura de madera frente a él para mirarla.

"Hola", dijo Sasori mientras volvía su atención a su trabajo.

Nobuko entrecerró los ojos ante la pequeña cosa y se preguntó para qué servía. La figura sugirió la forma de un humano y parecía estar en proporción, pero no podía entender por qué Sasori haría algo como esto. Tal vez simplemente estaba tratando de poner a prueba sus habilidades. Cuando Nobuko miró un poco más de cerca, notó que el hombrecito de madera tenía articulaciones de trabajo y un torso móvil. De hecho, parecía que Sasori había tratado de hacerlo para poder copiar lo más posible el movimiento humano.

"Casi parece que debería ser una especie de títere", pensó Nobuko. 'Pero no hay cuerdas'.

"¿Para qué es esto?" Nobuko preguntó en voz alta.

Sasori dejó de lijar la madera hasta un acabado fino para mirar a las ancianas y encogerse de hombros.

"No lo sé", respondió Sasori vagamente. Nobuko entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo la mentira detrás de la vaga respuesta. Aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué Sasori mentiría sobre algo como esto.

"Simplemente sentí ganas de hacer algo", dijo Sasori, colocando la figura suavemente sobre un paño doblado.

"Bueno, está bien", dijo Nobuko, todavía mirándolo con suspicacia mientras se frotaba un poco la nariz para ocultarlo. Dio un paso atrás para que Sasori pudiera levantarse y quitarse el polvo de las virutas de madera de su ropa.

"¿Es hora de cenar?" Preguntó Sasori.

Nobuko negó con la cabeza, se puso las manos en las caderas y lo miró.

"Acabo de regresar del mercado", le dijo Nobuko.

Sasori murmuró y asintió, poniendo sus antebrazos en sus mangas.

"¿Quieres que te ayude o algo?" Sasori ofreció con cautela, obviamente no queriendo que Nobuko quisiera que él hiciera algo. Nobuko pareció encontrar esto divertido y ella se rió un poco y golpeó a Sasori en la espalda, haciendo que sus ojos se estrecharan un poco.

"No hay necesidad de eso, muchacho," dijo Nobuko, agitando su mano con desdén mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación. "Recuerdo la última vez que intentaste 'cocinar'. No terminó exactamente bien, ¿verdad?"

Sasori se quejó un poco al recordar. Fue uno de los días en que Nobuko tuvo que hacer un viaje a las ciudades adyacentes en busca de suministros, lo que había estado haciendo cuando la había conocido por primera vez, y había empezado a sentir algunos dolores de hambre. Aunque en realidad nunca había tenido que preparar su propia comida mientras vivía, después de haber vivido con su abuela todo el tiempo que realmente había necesitado comer, pensó que no podía ser demasiado difícil. Desafortunadamente, aparentemente había subestimado lo que era capaz de hacer en la cocina. Uno de los vecinos afortunadamente había visto el humo que venía de una de las ventanas y había ayudado a Sasori a extinguir las llamas rápidamente.

Sasori había tardado semanas en pagarlo cuando Nobuko había regresado al día siguiente. De hecho, de alguna manera todavía no lo había hecho.

"Lo que sea," murmuró Sasori. "Bien entonces, si no me necesitas..."

"Te llamaré cuando termine", dijo Nobuko, y Sasori asintió entendiendo que se sentaba frente a sus herramientas de nuevo.

Nobuko negó con la cabeza mientras simplemente volvía a sumergirse en su trabajo una vez más. Esta vez parecía que iba a construir algo nuevo. Parecía que ella tendría que venir a buscarlo cuando terminara de hacer la comida. Sasori estaba inusualmente absorto en este trabajo, a diferencia de cualquier otra cosa que él hizo por ella o por la ciudad.

'Bueno, todos necesitan un pasatiempo,' se tranquilizó Nobuko. Aunque cualquier palabra que pensara para consolarse no podía deshacerse de la sensación de inquietud que había comenzado a asentarse en su estómago.

Sasori jugueteaba con algunas de las piezas de madera hasta que estuvo seguro de que Nobuko se había ido y había empezado a ocuparse en la cocina. Miró por encima del hombro a la entrada de su puerta por si acaso y cuando estaba seguro de que no iba a ser interrumpido; Dejó las herramientas en su mano y recogió la pequeña marioneta que acababa de completar.

Sasori levantó la mano y unió las cuerdas de chakra a la marioneta. El títere parecía haber sido golpeado repentinamente con un rayo de vida, sus pequeñas extremidades chasqueaban y temblaban como la mayoría de los títeres. Sasori comenzó a contraer sus dedos, probando la marioneta en busca de una construcción defectuosa y la debilidad en su técnica.

Sasori sonrió cuando su títere logró dar unas vueltas alrededor de la habitación y uno o dos tiros en el aire. El títere en sí podría beneficiarse de uno o dos ajustes, pero Sasori estaba, en general, bastante orgulloso de su nuevo títere. Dejó caer la marioneta sobre la tela una vez más y comenzó a pensar en su situación.

Estaba completamente preparado ahora para irse solo cuando quisiera. Su salud física fue completamente restaurada junto con sus habilidades. Tenía todas las herramientas y materiales que necesitaba también. Tal vez, podría beneficiarse haciendo un títere de repuesto, pero después de eso simplemente ahorraría dinero de su trabajo y esperaría el momento oportuno. Salir lo antes posible sería lo mejor, si Sasori tuviera que quedarse en esta ciudad de ritmo lento por más tiempo, realmente perdería la cabeza. Tal vez, si Nobuko hubiera estado diciendo la verdad, podría intentar convertirse en un shinigami. Le daría algo que hacer, al menos.

¸¸. • ¨¯` •. ¸¸. • ¨¯` •. ¸¸. • ¨¯` • .¸¸

Había pasado una semana más o menos desde que Nobuko había regresado del mercado esa tarde para encontrar a Sasori encerrado en su habitación y, aunque la extraña sensación en su estómago no se había ido, se había calmado lo suficiente como para que Nobuko pudiera olvidar. Al respecto por un tiempo Nobuko estaba colocando la comida de Sasori en la mesa cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo y levantó la vista, sorprendida. En lugar de molestarse en llamarlo a la cocina, ella había planeado ir a buscarlo ella misma. Sin embargo, parecía que él la había vencido.

"Oh, Sasori," dijo Nobuko, ella se quedó en blanco en shock por unos momentos antes de hacer un gesto hacia la comida que estaba sobre la mesa. "Llegas justo a tiempo".

"Ah," gruñó Sasori mientras miraba la comida y se sentaba.

Nobuko negó con la cabeza y tomó su taza de té. Aunque ella misma no necesitaba comer muy a menudo, si lo hacía, le gustaba acompañar a Sasori mientras él tomaba su comida. Fue una buena manera de relajarse después de un largo día y luego los dos irían por caminos separados.

Parecía que esta noche no sería diferente. Sasori inhaló su comida como solía hacer, tomó un sorbo de su té con calma y se levantó para lavar los platos. Durante esto, Nobuko tomaba su propio té y tal vez charlaba sobre el día, Sasori gruñía en respuesta.

Y aunque esta noche parecía no es diferente de todos los demás, no _era_ algo diferente en lo que hizo Nobuko cuidado, la hacía reacios a hablar. Era ese sentimiento que se había enterrado en la boca del estómago. Un sentimiento que solo parecía estar floreciendo a medida que la noche crecía.

Nobuko todavía estaba bebiendo su té mecánicamente mientras Sasori terminaba de limpiar, y aquí es donde la rutina se desviaba de la media noche. Por lo general, Sasori simplemente se iba, a veces agitando una mano, a veces murmurando sus buenas noches, pero esta vez la sorprendió al pararse en silencio delante de ella por unos momentos, con una mirada extraña en sus ojos entrecerrados. Los ojos de Nobuko se habían ensanchado en respuesta, no estaba segura de cómo leer esta incómoda energía que flotaba en el aire, pero le impedía comentar sobre el repentino comportamiento extraño. De repente, Sasori le hizo una reverencia poco profunda, sosteniéndola por unos segundos antes de pararse derecho una vez más.

"Gracias por la comida", Sasori le dio las gracias con su voz ligera y monótona.

"De nada", respondió Nobuko automáticamente, sin entender realmente lo que estaba pasando exactamente.

Sasori la miró críticamente por otro momento antes de que él asintiera y girara para salir de la habitación. Nobuko miró fijamente su forma en retirada y cuando finalmente desapareció de la vista, ella se quedó mirando la taza con sus manos viejas y arrugadas. Se preguntó por qué la sensación en su estómago había dejado de molestarla. De hecho, ella se sentía vacía, de alguna manera. Por alguna razón, había sentido que se habían estado despidiendo el uno del otro. Su corazón parecía estar diciéndole que Sasori le había estado agradeciendo por un lugar donde quedarse y que se habían estado despidiendo.

Nobuko se regañó por ser una mujer vieja y tonta y se dijo que simplemente estaba siendo emocional, pero las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas y sobre la mesa de madera áspera contaban una historia diferente. Por la mañana, ella vería que ella tenía razón. Era una mujer tonta, pero ahora, era una mujer tonta que estaba sola.

Sasori terminó de empacar todas las cosas que había adquirido durante el último mes. Toda su ropa había sido empacada primero, luego todas las cosas relacionadas con hacer títeres se habían empacado en su mochila resistente después de eso, luego su manta para dormir, los dos títeres simples que había hecho en la semana pasada, y por último el conservado de comida que había recibido hace unos días junto con el dinero que había estado ahorrando durante bastante tiempo.

Sasori agarró su par de sandalias, su par de repuesto había sido empacado con su ropa, y se movió rápidamente por la puerta sin hacer ruido. Pasó por la habitación de la anciana sin una sola mirada y bajó las escaleras, manteniendo sus pasos ligeros y ágiles. Corrió por la pequeña tienda de té y salió a la calle.

Cuando Sasori se quedó afuera en el aire fresco, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó. Aunque era tarde, el cielo nocturno iluminó su camino con las estrellas y la luna creciente. Sasori miró a las estrellas por un momento, mirando un poco desconcertado a las constelaciones de estrellas desconocidas, y miró de nuevo a la pequeña tienda de té que había llamado a casa por un breve período de tiempo.

Sasori normalmente detestaría admitir cualquier tipo de apego emocional a _cualquier cosa_, pero tenía que admitir que estaba _un poco_ agradecido hacia la vieja bruja. Honestamente, ella no tenía que aguantarlo, alimentarlo y darle trabajo. Además de las otras pequeñas cosas que ella había hecho por él de las que él probablemente no había tomado nota. Claro, él realmente odiaba a las ancianas, pero ella no era tan mala. Al menos no le recordaba demasiado a Chiyo... al menos no de una manera abrumadoramente obvia. Eso lo hubiera molestado... probablemente.

De cualquier manera, no importaba mucho ahora. Ya había pasado la hora en que debería haber dejado esta pequeña ciudad. Al final, un antiguo criminal de categoría S no pertenecía a trabajar en una tienda de té, ayudando a las viejas abuelas. Podría abrirse camino en este extraño nuevo mundo y tal vez podría descubrir algún nuevo propósito para que valga la pena.


	7. Chapter 6:Sasori Odia Tratar con Idiotas

Sasori se frotó la frente sudorosa mientras recorría uno de los muchos caminos de tierra que parecían conectar todos los distritos. Habían pasado algunos días desde que había dejado atrás a las ancianas en el distrito treinta y seis y sus viajes hasta ahora habían sido fáciles. A pesar de que había estado durmiendo en una cama durante los últimos meses, fácilmente se volvió a acostumbrar al simple estilo de vida que los viajes requerían de ti. Nunca había sido particularmente exigente con la forma en que vivía y, como ninja, definitivamente no había sido blando ni mimado ni nada de eso. De hecho, lo puso más cómodo que lo que podría vivir de forma segura y cómoda.

Sin embargo, según los cálculos de Sasori, tendría que llegar a algún tipo de ciudad muy pronto. Estaba empezando a agotarse la comida que había traído, y aunque no le importaba buscar su comida en la naturaleza, sería mucho más fácil encontrar una ciudad y recoger algunas cosas para poder seguir emocionante. Aunque Sasori no tenía ganas de correr, no era como si fuera a ser perseguido solo porque se había ido, tampoco tenía ganas de disminuir la velocidad. Había estado inactivo y complacido durante tanto tiempo que solo tenía ganas de ir tan lejos como podía en el menor tiempo posible. Por una vez, a él tampoco le importaba a dónde iba.

En todo caso, Sasori estaba esperando a los distritos con números más altos. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había podido tener una pelea adecuada con alguien, _cualquiera_, y sería interesante ver de lo que realmente eran capaces las personas aquí presentes. ¿La vida útil más larga afectó sus habilidades? Quizás tener más tiempo para perfeccionar sus habilidades las hizo exponencialmente más poderosas que las personas con las que luchó mientras vivía en el mundo. Sasori estaba especialmente emocionado por observar un shinigami. De las descripciones que había podido captar tanto de Nobuko como de los lugareños, parecía que el shinigami era el equivalente de este mundo al ninja en su propio mundo.

Los dos grupos eran militaristas, los poderes que te daban la capacidad de convertirte en uno eran hereditarios con mayor frecuencia, mantenían la paz hasta cierto punto y mucha gente sospechaba de ellos. Por supuesto, también había muchas diferencias, pero Sasori solo estaba haciendo una comparación aproximada. No pensaba que realmente se _convertiría en_ un shinigami, aunque aprender las artes de shinigami de las que se hablaba con tanta reverencia y con voces silenciosas sin duda resultaría interesante. Sasori ya había probado que había algún tipo de conexión entre el sistema de chakra que estaba acostumbrado a usar y el que usaba el shinigami aquí. Aprender de qué otra cosa era capaz aquí habría sido un gran experimento.

Sasori se encogió de hombros, ¿por qué molestarse en pensar en lo improbable? Sería más sabio usar su tiempo para pensar en una manera de ganar algo de dinero. Aunque tenía una cantidad decente ahorrada, eso no duraría para siempre y, tarde o temprano, se acabaría. Sasori suspiró irritado. Tal vez cuando llegara a una ciudad pudiera pensar en algunas buenas ideas. Hacer trabajos aleatorios para personas solo funcionaba cuando la gente del pueblo te conocía o si eras un conocido inofensivo. La gente aquí parecía confiar menos en los extraños que en el propio mundo de Sasori, y dado que muchas de las personas que había conocido en su vida habían sido un shinobi altamente paranoico, ciertamente fue un logro.

"Hasta mañana, entonces," dijo Sasori en voz alta. La noche ya estaba oscureciendo el cielo y pronto tendría que detenerse y descansar. Mañana era el día para la acción, por ahora, era el momento para el descanso.

Sasori parpadeó ampliamente cuando finalmente llegó a la ciudad, estaba seguro de que estaba allí. No estaba seguro de en qué distrito estaba, si había llegado a otro distrito, pero la pequeña ciudad aquí era definitivamente diferente a la que había dejado. La ciudad de Nobuko era respetable y, aunque Sasori no los llamaría _ricos_, todos estaban bastante bien. Por otro lado, _esta_ ciudad no era tan bonita. La gente estaba más sucia y parecía irritable, los niños sin hogar correteaban constantemente entre la multitud de personas, ocasionalmente robando o metiendo los bolsillos. Sasori ya había agarrado una o dos muñecas delgadas y había amenazado con romperla.

Parecía poco probable que Sasori pudiera conseguir trabajo aquí, aunque de todas formas preguntaría por ahí, por si acaso. Primero, él vería lo que tenían que vender aquí. Quería recoger algunos alimentos más en conserva y tal vez almorzar en algún lugar, si había algún lugar decente para ir.

Al final resultó que, el mercado realmente no estaba vendiendo nada que Sasori hubiera considerado _comestible_ y cuando le preguntó a la gente si había algún trabajo que pudiera hacer en la ciudad, las respuestas que recibió fueron miradas paranoicas o una risa áspera. Después de finalmente darse por vencido y simplemente preguntar a la siguiente persona de aspecto decente en qué distrito se encontraba, supo que actualmente se encontraba en el distrito cuarenta y dos.

"Bueno, eso tiene más sentido", pensó Sasori mientras se apoyaba en una de las casas de madera de mala calidad en el lado de la carretera. Me pregunto en qué orden están los distritos.

Decidió seguir moviéndose después de un rato. No pudo volver a donde venía, pero planeaba preguntarle a la siguiente persona que venía qué otros distritos estaban cerca y cómo podría llegar al distrito con el número más bajo. No se haría nada si continuaba caminando por los distritos que eran iguales o peores que en los que estaba actualmente. Sobre todo porque parecía que la búsqueda de los distritos más altos no valdría la pena.

Cuando Sasori llegó a la carretera principal que salía de la ciudad y había caminado bastante, se detuvo por un momento, con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado. Creyó sentir un leve temblor en el suelo... ¿Qué fue eso? ... Casi sonaba como el sonido de cascos que se le acercaban.

Sasori se dio cuenta rápidamente de que _era_ el sonido de cascos que se acercaban a él y que estaba parado en medio de la única carretera en el área. Se giró para mirar detrás de él y sus pesados ojos cerrados se ensancharon por un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que cinco hombres que montaban grandes jabalíes se dirigían hacia él.

Sasori se movió a un lado de la carretera rápidamente y fue extrañado por la pandilla de jabalíes que casi lo habían atropellado. Sasori tosió un poco ante la nube de polvo que había sido levantada como resultado de todo el incidente.

"¡Whoa allí, Bonnie-chan!" una voz gritó y Sasori se dio cuenta de que no se libraría de los cinco idiotas tan rápidamente.

Los cinco se giraron para que su líder, un hombre gordo y feo con gafas en la cara, estuviera en el frente y enfrentara a la no tan divertida figura del ex miembro de Akatsuki.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" Sasori murmuró para sí mismo cuando el líder desmontó su jabalí y se dirigió hacia él.

La postura del extraño era agresiva y era fácilmente el doble de grande que Sasori, aunque Sasori podía decir que si llegaba el empujón, Sasori podría vencerlo en una pelea.

"Ahora amigos, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" el hombre dijo burlonamente a sus camaradas mientras se quitaba las gafas. El resto de su 'pandilla' sonrió y se rio entre dientes, mirando a Sasori desde lo alto de sus 'corceles'.

Sasori puso los ojos en blanco y se encontró con la mirada tersa del hombre, sin inmutarse, cuando se paró directamente frente a él, invadiendo la gran burbuja personal de Sasori.

"Entonces," el hombre lo fulminó con la mirada, Sasori mantuvo una cara impasible y miró fijamente la nariz torcida del hombre. "Tú eres el tipo del que todos en la ciudad están hablando..."

Sasori parpadeó ante esto. ¿De qué estaba hablando este gordo idiota?

"¿Perdón?" Dijo Sasori en voz alta. El hombre se burló y siguió mirándolo de una manera que Sasori supuso que se suponía que era intimidante.

"Tú. Tú eres el tipo del que todos en el pueblo han estado hablando", explicó el hombre. "Hacer preguntas, asustar a todos".

Sasori realmente no sabía que había estado causando ese tipo de impresión en la gente del pueblo, pero realmente no era conocido por sus habilidades de interacción humana, por lo que era completamente posible.

"¿Hacer preguntas es un crimen?" Sasori respondió, su tono plano. ¿Por qué siempre fue forzado a sufrir con tontos?

"No", gruñó el hombre, sus ojos se estrecharon aún más. "Pero a ellos no les gustó tu aspecto y a mí tampoco. A nadie le gustan los vagabundos. ¿Cómo te llamas, niño?"

Sasori descubrió que era su turno de entrecerrar los ojos. Él _despreciaba_ se llamó a un niño. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había ganado el derecho a ser llamado adulto, mientras esta pérdida de espacio todavía estaba luchando por salir de la mentalidad adolescente que parecía.

"Mi nombre no es asunto tuyo", le dijo Sasori con frialdad, retrocediendo un paso para que el hombre no estuviera en su cara. "Y me voy".

"¡Oye!" gritó el hombre, agarrando el hombro de Sasori. "Respeta a tus mayores, niño. Responde mi pregunta. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Sasori agarró la muñeca del extraño y apretó. El hombre hizo una mueca, pero no se echó atrás ni lo soltó. Sasori estaba ligeramente impresionado, aunque nunca había conocido realmente por su fuerza física, así que tal vez realmente no valía la pena la impresión.

"Es grosero, no debes pedir el nombre de alguien antes de decirle el tuyo", respondió Sasori. "Y además, solo estoy pasando, realmente. A menos que persigas e interrogues a todos los viajeros que caminan por la ciudad".

El hombre gruñó ante eso, burlándose del chico que le estaba hablando. Sin embargo, no pudo discutir el primer punto.

"Mi nombre es Ganju Shiba", proclamó con orgullo. "Y normalmente no es un problema, a menos que haya una actividad sospechosa. El jefe de la ciudad me pidió un favor, simplemente los estoy ayudando. Probablemente sea completamente inofensivo, pero negarse a responder no es exactamente lo que ayuda tu caso, ahora. ¿No lo crees, punk?

"Bueno, Ganju," comenzó Sasori razonablemente. "No me preocupa si parezco sospechoso o inofensivo o no."

"Por qué tú-"

Ganju hubiera continuado, pero Sasori había actuado antes de que pudiera completar cualquier cosa molesta que hubiera continuado diciendo. Sasori usó el agarre que tenía en el brazo del otro hombre para mover su cuerpo de modo que su espalda se enfrentara al frente del otro hombre. Sasori vislumbró los ojos abiertos del hombre y sonrió. Sasori se movió rápido y usó el peso del hombre para arrojarlo sobre su hombro.

"Como dije", dijo Sasori, mirando al hombre aturdido y luego mirando por encima del hombro a los compañeros igualmente aturdidos de Ganju. "Realmente estoy pasando".

Sasori pasó junto a los hombres aturdidos y continuó por el camino. Ignoró el arrastrarse en el suelo detrás de él y siguió caminando a un ritmo constante.

"He-Hey!" Escuchó a Ganju gritar. "¡Oye, vuelve aquí!"

Sasori puso los ojos en blanco y se preparó para correr. Aunque los jabalíes que los hombres habían estado montando eran bastante rápidos, Sasori había estado haciendo ejercicio a diario con su nuevo cuerpo y había recuperado su velocidad a niveles respetables para un shinobi, lo que significa que los cinco jinetes de jabalí detrás de él no tenían oportunidad. Por supuesto, su resistencia no era lo que solía ser, pero podía mantenerlo el tiempo suficiente para vencer a los idiotas y sus cerdos.

Sasori dirigió algo de energía a la parte inferior de sus pies y voló por el sendero, ignorando los gritos y los chirridos de cerdo que venían detrás de él. Realmente odiaba tratar con idiotas.


	8. Capitulo 7: Consiguiendo Trabajo

Sasori vagó por el área de la siguiente ciudad. La situación en la última ciudad que había visitado había sido rara y no quería que se repitiera. Por suerte, no había visto a ningún jinete de cerdos patrullando la ciudad, por lo que parecía ser una ventaja. Y a pesar de que esta ciudad no era tan bonita como la que había estado viviendo antes, se mostró más prometedora que la anterior.

Después de evaluar la situación de algunos de los árboles altos que dominaban la ciudad, Sasori decidió que valdría la pena encontrar un lugar para comer y _tal vez_ buscar algunos trabajos. Tal vez le preguntaría si había algún lugar donde pudiera recoger algunas herramientas y suministros. Ya había pasado más o menos una semana desde que había terminado su títere preliminar y quería comenzar a planear otro. No sería capaz de hacer nada _demasiado_ grande, ya que tomaría un tiempo hacerlo (y no quería perder el tiempo en un solo lugar) y no quería tener que cargarlo si iba seguir haciendo muchos viajes pesados en un futuro próximo.

Tal vez simplemente haría algo que fuera similar en tamaño al títere que ya había hecho, pero agregaría los accesorios para que él también pudiera practicar con ellos. No podía hacer daño comprobar si también había algún tipo de boticario. Crear un veneno o dos ciertamente pondría a Sasori de mejor humor.

Así que Sasori saltó de su posición y comenzó a caminar constantemente hacia la nueva ciudad. Se obligó a verse tan poco amenazador como fuera posible (no muy duro en un cuerpo escuálido de dieciséis años) y no comenzó a preguntarle nada a la gente, ya que estas personas parecían casi tan nerviosas como el último grupo. Sasori se imaginó que pasearía un rato y, con suerte, encontraría algún lugar donde pudiera conseguir algo de comida y escuchar los chismes que los lugareños estaban hablando. Si había algo que había aprendido mientras jugaba en la tienda era que no importaba dónde estuvieras, a la gente le encantaba cotillear y lo haría hasta el final de los tiempos.

Sasori finalmente encontró un lugar bastante pequeño para comer que Sasori estaba seguro de poder pagar fácilmente con el dinero que había ahorrado. Se sentó en una de las mesas y esperó a que lo notara uno de los servidores.

"Bueno, hola, joven", uno de los clientes que estaba sentado a su lado lo saludó amablemente.

Sasori volvió la cabeza para mirar al anciano con la barba más grande que jamás había visto. El hombre estaba sentado solo con una taza de té y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sasori miró al hombre por unos segundos antes de decidir ser cordial y asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

"Es un buen día, ¿no?" El hombre continuó después de haber sido reconocido. Sasori dio un gruñido en respuesta, preparándose para aburrirse hasta morir.

"Mi nombre es Sanousuke, soy un cliente habitual aquí, pero nunca te había visto antes", continuó el hombre, Sanousuke mientras se levantaba y se sentaba frente a Sasori. Sasori simplemente levantó una ceja al hombre, pero dejó que se sentara. Al menos estaba llegando a algún lugar con uno de los lugareños esta vez.

"Soy Sasori, solo estoy de paso", dijo Sasori en tono corto y recortado.

El hombre parecía encantado de haber obtenido alguna información del joven. Parecía que Sanousuke no era diferente a los muchos clientes a los que había servido mientras trabajaba en la tienda de té con Nobuko. Sin embargo, no importaba mucho, incluso si le molestaba que alguien viniera a hablarle tan fácilmente, porque de todos modos había planeado usar a alguien para obtener información.

"Es así, Sasori," dijo alegremente Sanousuke. "¿Tienes algún negocio en la ciudad?"

Sasori miró pensativo antes de responder. No quería volverse fuerte. Lo mejor sería mantener la conversación lo más informal posible y no levantar sospechas.

"Realmente estaba buscando un lugar para comer," Sasori se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez pase por un lugar para recoger algunas cosas, vea si hay algún trabajo extra que deba hacerse para ganar algo de dinero rápido".

El hombre mayor miró pensativo y acarició su larga barba con una mano frágil y pálida.

"Bueno, has venido al lugar correcto para comer", dijo Sanousuke, dándose la vuelta para saludar a una de las camareras.

"¡Roriko! ¡A este joven le gustaría algo de comida!"

En respuesta al anciano, una mujer de aspecto juvenil asomó por una de las puertas, la que probablemente condujo a la cocina, y miró a su alrededor por un momento antes de centrarse en el anciano. Una mirada ligeramente acosada apareció en su rostro, pero su rostro se suavizó antes de dirigirse hacia la pareja.

"Lo siento, señores", se disculpó la mujer, Roriko, mientras les hacía una profunda reverencia a los dos. "Pero estamos teniendo algunas dificultades en la cocina. Debería aclararse pronto".

"No hay problema, no hay problema", dijo el anciano, agitando la mano con desdén.

"¿Su pedido?" La mujer miró a Sasori con una ceja inquisitivamente levantada.

"Un poco de té, por favor," respondió Sasori de inmediato. "Y algo de comer también. No soy quisquilloso con eso".

La camarera asintió y volvió a la cocina. Sanousuke levantó las cejas en dirección a Sasori.

"Te gusta comer, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el hombre conversacionalmente, un poco de sorpresa coloreando su voz.

Sasori se encogió de hombros.

"Es un hábito caro, ya sabes", reprendió el anciano, tomando un sorbo de su té antes de continuar. "Especialmente para alguien que parece que tienen la intención de viajar mucho".

Una vez más, Sasori se encogió de hombros, pero respondió: "Es por eso que estoy buscando un par de trabajos".

Las cejas del hombre se fruncieron al pensar en esto, como si realmente intentara ayudar a Sasori con su objetivo. Sasori supuso que este tipo estaba realmente aburrido o tenía mucho tiempo en sus manos... probablemente un poco de ambos.

"Bueno, por lo general, no creo que haya una gran necesidad de ese tipo de ayuda por aquí", le dijo Sanousuke después de una contemplación tranquila mientras se rascaba su impresionante barba. "Pero, si estás interesado en quedarte un día más o menos, pronto tendremos un festival anual de la aldea. Muchas cosas suceden a esta hora y estoy seguro de que algunas personas podrían estar buscando un mano de ayuda extra"

Sasori lo consideró seriamente y rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que quedarse un par de días sin duda no le haría daño si pudiera obtener algún tipo de compensación por ello.

"Además, estoy seguro de que si pudieras ofrecer algún tipo de entretenimiento mientras se lleva a cabo el festival, ganarías mucho dinero", sugirió el hombre. "Muchos de los adolescentes inventan actos callejeros para ganar un poco de dinero extra. Ya que todos ahorran por días como los que vienen, todos usualmente comparten su dinero más fácilmente de lo que suelen hacerlo".

Sasori levantó sus cejas en respuesta a esta sugerencia. Sanousuke obviamente lo había puesto en la categoría de "adolescente que busca dinero rápido", lo cual era cierto, en cierto modo, aunque en serio dudaba que él y los adolescentes locales tuvieran las mismas intenciones en mente cuando buscaban algún dinero extra para gastar.

"Eso suena como una buena idea", le dijo Sasori al hombre, quien se veía feliz de haber sido de utilidad para alguien.

Si Sanousuke o Sasori hubieran querido decir algo más en los próximos momentos, se habría cortado de la llegada de la camarera. Sasori se sentó pacientemente mientras Roriko colocaba su té y un tazón de arroz y sopa de miso delante de él. Sasori arqueó una ceja un poco por lo que la mujer había elegido para él, pero él mentalmente se encogió de hombros. Lo haría por una comida y no le costaría mucho dinero, a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho la sopa de miso.

"¿Habrá algo más, señores?" La camarera le preguntó cortésmente, con las manos cruzadas frente a ella con modestia.

"No lo creo, Roriko," dijo el hombre, vacilante, mientras enviaba una mirada interrogativa hacia Sasori. Sasori sacudió la cabeza y recogió el par de palillos de madera que se habían colocado frente a su tazón de arroz.

Roriko se inclinó y se giró para irse, pero Sanousuke la llamó de vuelta con un pequeño grito de su nombre, su voz indicaba que había pensado en algo en el último minuto.

"En realidad, Roriko, podría haber algo con lo que pudieras ayudarnos", dijo el viejo pensativo. Tanto Sasori como la camarera dirigieron su atención al hombre, esperando que él continuara.

"Este joven está buscando algo de trabajo, solo uno o dos trabajos rápidos, y pensé que alguien podría estar buscando algo de ayuda ya que nuestro festival anual está llegando", comenzó Sanousuke. Roriko asintió con la cabeza, pensativa, y le dio a Sasori una mirada evaluadora. Probablemente, tratando de averiguar qué podría hacer para ayudar.

"Creo que el Sr. Tanaka está buscando a alguien que lo ayude a instalar su puesto este año. Su hijo lo había estado ayudando el año anterior, pero está trabajando con sus amigos en otra cosa", le dijo Roriko.

"¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?" Preguntó Sasori.

"Está justo bajando la calle a la derecha cuando sales de aquí", dijo Roriko. "El frente de su casa tiene el nombre de su familia escrito, así que no debería ser difícil de encontrar. Solo dile que Roriko te envió para ayudarlo".

Sasori asintió, demostrando que entendía. Roriko, viendo que no había razón para que ella se quedara más tiempo, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

"Bien," comenzó Sanousuke, vaciando lo último de su té y poniéndolo en la mesa. "Me alegra que lo hayas solucionado todo. ¿Hay algo más que debas saber?"

Sasori consideró preguntarle si había algún tipo de lugar donde pudiera recoger productos químicos, pero pensó que eso podría ponerlo en la categoría de "sospechoso". Ya que pasaría más tiempo aquí y ahora tenía una excusa legítima para quedarse, lo investigaría más tarde.

"En realidad no," respondió Sasori levantando la cuchara de sopa para comenzar a comer su miso.

"Ah, supongo que me despediré entonces", dijo Sanousuke, levantándose y dejando algunas monedas sobre la mesa mientras lo hacía. "Tal vez nos veamos en los próximos días".

Sasori se encogió de hombros y le hizo una pequeña ola al anciano cuando se fue. Pensó que debería haberle dado las gracias al viejo o algo así, pero toda su cortesía se había secado hace un par de días.

'Después de esto,' pensó Sasori mientras tomaba el tazón pequeño para terminar su sopa. 'Creo que voy a ver a un hombre sobre un trabajo. Ojalá no tenga más problemas'.

Sasori pensó en el idiota con el que se había encontrado el día anterior, Ganju. Tenía que ser el incidente más extraño que había experimentado desde que se despertó después de su muerte. Si tuviera suerte, no se encontraría con el hombre voluminoso y su hombre de nuevo pronto.


	9. Capitulo 8: El Festival

Sasori se dio cuenta de lo que la camarera había querido decir cuando dijo que no podía perdérselo. Parecía que Tanaka había pintado el nombre de su familia en naranja brillante en el costado de su casa. Debajo, en azul, estaba escrita la palabra herrero. Sasori levantó una ceja. No había visto colores tan desagradables desde que conoció al niño de nueve colas, Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Con qué clase de hombre iba a asociarse?

Sasori suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta. Tener un trabajo era mejor que no tener uno. Solo sería un día o dos, pero Sasori sabía por experiencia personal que uno o dos días haciendo un trabajo con personas que odiaba podría ser una experiencia infernal. Sasori reflexionó sobre su tiempo como el compañero literal de Orochimaru en el crimen. Sí, eso no había sido divertido. Especialmente cuando el hombre serpiente había descubierto que Hiruko no era su verdadero cuerpo y que en realidad tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente. No es divertido en absoluto.

Llamó a la puerta, casi dudando, pero la vacilación ahora era inútil. No era como si realmente tuviera una opción en todo esto. Iba a necesitar más dinero con el tiempo, por lo que sería prudente aprovechar cada oportunidad mientras pudiera.

Sasori se estremeció ligeramente cuando escuchó un par de fuertes golpes provenientes del interior de la pequeña casa, pero no saltó cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente, revelando un hombre ligeramente mediano, pero de aspecto relativamente normal que lo miraba desde el umbral.

"¿Quién eres tú?" La persona que Sasori asumió fue que el Sr. Tanaka preguntó sin rodeos.

"Soy Sasori. Roriko me envió. Ella dijo que podrías estar buscando a alguien que te ayude", Sasori le dijo tan educadamente como pudo, incluso dándole una reverencia superficial. No le haría ningún bien enojar a un posible empleador, incluso si este parecía poco ortodoxo.

"¿Es eso así?" preguntó el hombre con curiosidad, bajando la guardia mientras salía un poco de la casa. "¿Roriko, dices?"

Sasori asintió y el hombre lo miró críticamente mientras se frotaba la nariz con una mano negra manchada.

"Bueno, ella no te habría enviado si no hubiera pensado que eras buena para el trabajo, supongo", comenzó a decir Tanaka, pareciendo un poco renuente mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "¿Conoces el tipo de trabajo con el que necesito ayuda?"

"¿Algo sobre un festival próximo?" Respondió Sasori.

Tanaka asintió y dijo: "Sí, si no pudieras decirlo, soy el herrero residente".

A esto, señaló el letrero brillante de neón evidente a su lado.

"Estaré preparando un stand con algunas de mis cosas en dos días durante el festival", le dijo Tanaka. "Pero no tengo tiempo suficiente para dar los toques finales a todo y para construir mi stand. Además, necesitaré a alguien que me ayude a llevar todo lo que hay. Normalmente, conseguiría que mi hijo me ayude, pero él tiene Sus propios planes este año".

Tanaka cruzó los brazos ante esto y dio un disgustado 'harrumph'.

"Entonces, ¿estás bien con tus manos?" Tanaka continuó, mirando a la delgada figura de Sasori escépticamente. Sasori luchó contra las ganas de sonreír.

"Tengo experiencia", le dijo Sasori.

"Bueno, ya veremos", admitió Tanaka. "Te pagaré después de que termines el trabajo. Mientras tanto, ya que no pareces ser de por aquí, te pondré en una habitación. ¿Qué te parece?"

Sasori realmente no había planeado dónde iba a quedarse. Con toda honestidad, probablemente solo se quedaría en el bosque o algo así, como lo había hecho durante la semana pasada. Pero si el hombre estaba ofreciendo, ¿por qué rechazar?

"Eso suena bien", le dijo Sasori.

Tanaka sonrió y volvió a frotarse la nariz, haciendo que las manchas en su nariz fueran aún más pronunciadas.

"Bien. Bueno, si tienes todas tus cosas, vamos a acomodarte y empezar".

Fiel a las estimaciones de Sasori, cuando escuchó por primera vez lo que se le exigía, solo le tomó un día terminar de hacer el stand. Tanaka había estado impresionado e incluso le había dejado guardar las uñas y la madera que Sasori había logrado no desperdiciar.

"¿Vas a quedarte por todo el festival? Se prolonga durante un par de días, sabes", le preguntó Tanaka al final del día antes de que comenzaran las festividades.

Sasori se encogió de hombros mientras ayudaba al herrero a llevar grandes cajas de su mercancía a la habitación delantera de la casa.

"Tal vez."

"Tal vez incluso puedas realizar una actuación como la que hizo mi tonto hijo", sugirió Tanaka. "Pareces un tipo ingenioso, estoy seguro de que podrías pensar en algo para hacer un poco de dinero extra. Pero si eso no funciona, siempre podrías ayudarme con mi stand. Te pagaría un poco extra".

Sasori consideró ambas opciones. Si era completamente honesto, realmente no había pensado mucho en quedarse para el festival completo. Tanaka le iba a pagar una cantidad decente por el trabajo que había hecho, así que no fue como si todo esto hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo.

"Lo pensaré", Sasori dio su vaga respuesta.

Tanaka respondió con un gruñido de disgusto, al darse cuenta de que lo estaban cepillando, aunque no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

Sin embargo, Sasori pensó seriamente en eso más tarde esa noche. La pregunta era, ¿realmente quería degradarse a sí mismo al estado de un mono en funciones? Por otro lado, el dinero era dinero, y aunque estaba empezando a sonar cada vez más como Kakuzu, tenía una habilidad de rendimiento potencialmente comercializable. Después de todo, los títeres habían comenzado como una forma de entretenimiento, probablemente no sería demasiado degradante si usara sus títeres para entretener a un par de personas de la ciudad durante un festival. Todavía tenía el primer títere que había hecho donde Nobuko, pero con los suministros adicionales que Tanaka le había dado, ya había comenzado con otro que parecía similar, pero era más flexible y tenía otras funciones prácticas integradas en su pequeña forma. Tal vez podría pensar en algo que hacer con los dos antes de mañana...

Sasori resopló un poco junto con Tanaka mientras movían sus cajas a la caseta que se había instalado esa misma mañana.

Tanaka respiró profundamente mientras dejaba caer la caja en la cabina y le dijo a Sasori que podía irse si quería.

"Parece que tienes un lugar donde quieres estar", dijo Tanaka. "No tienes que quedarte".

"Bien entonces," dijo Sasori. "Regresaré alrededor del mediodía en caso de que quiera tomar un descanso".

Tanaka levantó sus cejas sorprendido por esto. Sasori todavía no le había dejado saber que se quedaría para el resto del festival, pero Tanaka había tenido la sensación de que Sasori se quedaría de todos modos. Si solo fuera por el dinero extra que recibiría ayudando.

"Está bien, nos vemos al mediodía", Tanaka asintió con la cabeza a Sasori cuando comenzó a organizar sus productos.

Sasori regresó a la casa donde había dejado sus títeres en la puerta principal. Había terminado el segundo títere la noche anterior y lo había hecho hasta que las calles se llenaron de gente para pensar en una rutina para entretener a las multitudes sin mente. No pensaba que tendría demasiados problemas, pero apenas importaba. Estaba seguro de que nadie podía hacer lo que podía en este mundo. Muy pocas personas en su propio mundo podían controlar las marionetas con las técnicas que usaba. Desafortunadamente, esto también planteó el problema de si esto haría o no a la gente aquí sospechosa.

Sasori pensó que tendría que hacer que su rutina fuera ligera y lo suficientemente divertida para distraer a la gente. Ahora tenía dos títeres, por lo que probablemente podría representar algún tipo de escena que fuera lo suficientemente cómica para los niños, la audiencia ideal en este caso. Tal vez los haría representar un baile o algún tipo de pelea teatral. Sasori encontró una esquina anodina justo fuera del ajetreo y el bullicio de la actividad y comenzó a practicar.

"¿Has visto a este artista?" un aldeano al azar exclamó con tanta fuerza que atrajo la atención de Tanaka desde su puesto.

Había estado obteniendo muchos beneficios con las pequeñas baratijas y artículos más grandes que había estado vendiendo para demostrar su habilidad, pero en ese momento había una pausa en la multitud a medida que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. Tanaka levantó una ceja y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en su mesa, tratando de escuchar más de cerca.

"¡Es increíble! ¡Nunca había visto algo así!" el mismo aldeano le estaba diciendo a su desconcertado amigo.

"¿Cuál es su rutina?" preguntó el amigo mientras pasaban por el stand de Tanaka.

"¡Estos títeres raros!" el primero dijo, tratando de instar a su amigo a ir más rápido. "Parece que él los controla sin ningún tipo de cuerdas, ¡y ellos también pueden hacer cosas bastante lindas!"

"Bien, bien."

Tanaka miró en la dirección en la que se dirigían y descubrió que tenía que mirar dos veces cuando veía a la gran multitud que se había reunido a la vuelta de la esquina. La multitud vitoreaba y crecía de tamaño cuanto más tiempo permanecía Tanaka observando.

'Me pregunto dónde está Sasori', se preguntó Tanaka, esperando que él viniera pronto para poder ver lo que estaba pasando también. "Nunca había visto a los aldeanos tan entusiasmados por un espectáculo callejero".

"Hola papá."

Tanaka se sobresaltó por la repentina voz a su izquierda, pero se giró para levantar las dos cejas a su hijo postrado.

"¿Chojiro? No te he visto en un par de días, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Tanaka con curiosidad.

Chojiro simplemente suspiró pesadamente mientras iba detrás de la cabina y se sentó en una de las cajas.

"No funcionó", dijo Chojiro, obviamente enfurruñado. La gordura de bebé que todavía estaba en su cara lo hacía parecer aún más ridículo. Con toda honestidad, Tanaka sabía que su hijo no lo habría hecho de manera brillante con el pequeño programa paralelo en el que había trabajado con sus amigos. Pero había pensado que era bueno que su hijo perezoso tomara algún tipo de iniciativa y estuviera tratando de hacer algo por sí mismo. Tanaka pensó que incluso si no funcionaba muy bien, Chojiro estaría pasando un buen rato con sus amigos y tal vez descubriría algo sobre sí mismo. Además, si lo hubiera obligado a ayudarlo durante el festival, los resultados finales probablemente no habrían sido bonitos.

"¿Qué fallo?" Preguntó Tanaka con curiosidad. "Ustedes estuvieron practicando por un tiempo, ¿se pusieron fríos?"

Chojiro muestra su rostro cada vez más puchero al dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y hundir su ceño fruncido en los brazos cruzados.

"No", fue la respuesta amortiguada, Chojiro movió la cabeza de modo que su barbilla estaba sobre sus antebrazos.

"Comenzamos bien, pero luego todos se dieron cuenta de que este otro tipo era increíble ", dijo Chojiro, rodando los ojos.

Tanaka ahogó una risita y miró brevemente en dirección a la gran multitud que todavía era bastante grande y bloqueaba la parte principal de la carretera.

"¿Impresionante, dices?"

"Sí," dijo Chojiro. "Un tipo de marionetas que acaba de llegar a la ciudad. No se sabe de dónde viene, pero al parecer él es tan talentoso."

Ante esto, Chojiro comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas en voz baja. Probablemente algunas cosas poco halagadoras sobre el "titiritero" y su talento.

"¿Por qué tenía que venir a la ciudad ahora?" Chojiro se quejó.

"No estoy seguro", Tanaka se encogió de hombros. "A veces el mundo funciona de maneras misteriosas".

"Uh-huh," se burló Chojiro, su tono indicaba que realmente no le creía a su padre. "¿Seguro Por qué no?"

"Bueno, si no tienes nada que hacer ahora, ¿te importaría vigilar la cabina?" Tanaka preguntó alegremente, dando una palmada a su hijo en la espalda.

"¿Qué?" Chojiro exclamó, su cuerpo ahora de pie recto pin. "¡Espera! ¡Papá! ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, ¡para ver qué está pasando, por supuesto!" Tanaka señaló hacia la masa de personas que eran claramente visibles desde la esquina.

"¡No puedes!" Chojiro parecía asustado y confundido, sus ojos eran salvajes.

"Claro que puedo", dijo Tanaka, dándole a Chojiro una palmada en la espalda, su voz y sus movimientos eran tranquilos. "Ahora que te tengo aquí para cuidar de las cosas".

"B-pero... papá!" Chojiro protestó.

"Ahora, ahora, Cho," Tanaka se río con buen humor. "Tengo derecho a un pequeño descanso. Además, creo que puedo saber quién es este, si mi corazonada es correcta".

Después de todo, Sasori había puesto un par de interesantes figuras de madera junto a su puerta antes de que se fueran de casa esa mañana. Tanaka lo había interrogado al respecto, pero el joven simplemente se encogió de hombros. Nunca dejó de sorprenderle que, aunque Sasori parecía tener la misma edad que su hijo, era infinitamente más mundano, experimentado y capaz. Sin mencionar que su personalidad era completamente diferente a la de su torpe hijo. Tanaka esperaba que esta parte del personaje de Chojiro cambiara a tiempo, pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo, parecía poco probable.

"¡Papaaaaaa!"

Tanaka se río entre dientes mientras corría por la calle hacia la multitud que había estado observando durante bastante tiempo. Usó sus codos para abrirse paso entre la multitud, de pie de puntillas para tratar de mirar por encima de las cabezas de las personas que pululaban al titiritero. Tanaka maldijo su altura ligeramente inferior a la media y usó sus codos un poco más. Tanaka pronto se dio cuenta de que la multitud era tan grande porque le estaban dando un amplio rodeo al titiritero para que tuviera suficiente espacio para un escenario. Pudo asomar la cabeza entre los hombros de otros dos hombres y casi no lo notaron debido a sus propios ruidos y aplausos. Tanaka sonrió cuando vio el brillante cabello rojo y la familiar figura vestida de kimono rojo oscuro al que estaba pegada.

'¡Lo sabía!' Tanaka pensó mientras sonreía ampliamente mientras observaba el pequeño y dramático espectáculo que los pequeños títeres estaban realizando frente a ellos. Tanaka aplaudió junto con todos los demás y sonrió aún más cuando vio todo el dinero que se estaba tirando a Sasori.

"Realmente lo está haciendo bien, ¿verdad?" Pensó Tanaka. Las pequeñas figuras ahora estaban representando una especie de batalla épica, las dos corriendo por el "escenario", los movimientos tan realistas que prácticamente se podría imaginar el tipo de personas que tendrían este tipo de pelea. Especie de. No era como si alguien en esta ciudad supiera algo así, pero definitivamente les dio una gran oportunidad de usar su imaginación.

"Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir ahora", dijo Sasori a la multitud, su voz baja de alguna manera logró cortar el ruido de toda la multitud.

Predeciblemente muchas de las personas comenzaron a protestar, en voz alta.

"Estaré aquí a la misma hora mañana", insistió Sasori mientras recogía sus títeres y todo el dinero que había tirado al suelo. Tanaka observó, divertida, que varias personas se acercaban al joven de aspecto irritable. Parecían estar tratando de convencerlo de que continuara actuando o agradeciéndole. De cualquier manera, parecía que Sasori iba a volar en una furia asesina más temprano que tarde.

Tanaka corrió hacia el pequeño grupo que se había formado alrededor de Sasori e hizo un buen uso de sus codos una vez más.

"¡Sasori!" llamó, llamando la atención del pelirrojo y de las personas que lo rodeaban. "¡Ahí estas!"

Tanaka se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Necesito tu ayuda de vuelta en la cabina. Ya que terminaste aquí, ¿te importa ayudarme?" Tanaka le dio a Sasori una sonrisa descarada.

Sasori puso los ojos en blanco, pero dio un gruñido de acuerdo.

"Muy bien entonces," le dijo a Tanaka. "Adiós."

Tanaka hizo una mueca ante el tono helado, pero afortunadamente sus nuevos fanáticos no lo habían captado y gradualmente abrieron un camino para que los dos caminen. Tanaka puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sasori, guiándolo a través de él, ignorando la leve mirada que esta acción le había provocado.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, a mitad de camino de la cabina donde Chojiro todavía estaba enfurruñado, Tanaka miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que todos se estaban dispersando y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Wow, Sasori," dijo Tanaka, quitando su brazo de los hombros de Sasori, para su alivio. "Te hiciste muy popular, y muy rápido, ¿verdad?"

Sasori se encogió de hombros, pero dijo, "supongo".

La pequeña bolsa en la que había puesto todas sus ganancias en tintineos ligeramente. Tanaka miró con curiosidad la bolsa de aspecto obeso.

"¿Cuánto crees que tienes?" Preguntó Tanaka conversacionalmente.

Sasori se encogió de hombros otra vez, sin preocuparse realmente por la conversación sin sentido.

"Mucho, supongo."

Cuando llegaron a la cabina, Chojiro frunció el ceño a Sasori, aunque Tanaka no estaba seguro de si era porque sabía que el pelirrojo era el que se había llevado a cualquier audiencia que estuviera recibiendo o si solo estaba siendo un idiota habitual. .

"Oh, Chojiro, supongo que no has conocido a Sasori todavía. Me ha estado ayudando durante los últimos días", dijo Tanaka feliz mientras le daba a Sasori una última palmadita en el hombro.

Chojiro frunció el ceño un poco más y gruñó su saludo antes de volver a enterrar su cara en sus ojos y miró a Tanaka.

"¿Me necesitabas aquí?" Preguntó Sasori, levantando una ceja interrogante.

"No realmente, ahora que Chojiro está aquí", le dijo Tanaka mientras revisaba algunas de sus cosas. "Todavía puedes quedarte, por supuesto. Te prometí que, si me ayudabas, podrías quedarte más tiempo".

"Bien", dijo Sasori mientras se sentaba en la cabina y se cruzaba de brazos. Chojiro le estaba echando una mirada por debajo del cabello que le estaba tapando los ojos.

"Voy a almorzar. ¿Ustedes quieren algo, chicos?" Preguntó Tanaka. Sonrió cuando ambos se estremecieron cuando los llamó "chicos".

"Claro," respondió Sasori por los dos. Chojiro miró al otro un poco más, pero de mala gana también asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien entonces", dijo Tanaka. "Escuché que hay un gran lugar para conseguir un poco de anguila a la parrilla a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡Regresaré en poco tiempo!"

La escena que Tanaka dejó detrás de él fue sin duda la cosa más divertida que había visto en algún momento. Su malhumorado hijo con una nube oscura colgando sobre su cabeza estaba mirando a la estoica cabeza roja contando el dinero que había ganado no hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez Chojiro se sabe que Sasori era el que había llegado tan enorme multitud.

Tanaka se río un poco más. Las cosas ciertamente fueron más interesantes en esta época del año.


	10. Capitulo 9: información Interesante

**Muy Bien Chicos. Hemos llegado al último capítulo de su dueño original **_**miercoles1990 **_**. A partir de aquí será parte de su segundo dueño.**

**Tal vez no les importe, pero es necesario mencionarlo. Sin más que decir, continuemos con la historia.**

Kuukaku se sentó pesadamente en una de las mesas.

"¡Quiero una cerveza!" gritó y varias de las camareras saltaron mirando al joven maestro de fuegos artificiales con el falso miembro.

"¡A llegado Lady, Lady Kuukaku!" Una de las camareras más valientes gritó mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Kuukaku gruñó un poco mientras usaba su brazo bueno para sacar su pipa y encenderla. Ella inhaló, haciendo que las brasas al final brillaran, y suspiró con un suspiro. Había sido un día largo para la mayor Shiba. Tratar con su hermano menor siempre fue una prueba para ella, pero hacerlo cuando su orgullo había sido herido siempre era más que molesto. Se había pasado todo el día dando vueltas, enfurruñado, sin importar cuántas veces ella le diera una patada en la espalda.

Ella había tratado de escabullirse de lo que le había sucedido, pero lo único que podía conseguir era que había ocurrido en la siguiente ciudad mientras él estaba vagando con sus estúpidos amigos mientras montaba a su cerdo gordo. Kuukaku puso los ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño, conteniendo otro aliento y los mechones de humo se arremolinaron alrededor de ella aterrorizando a la gente del pueblo aún más.

"¡Aquí tienes a Lady Kuukaku!"

La camarera finalmente había regresado con su alcohol y tan pronto como la niña más joven colocó la jarra de tamaño considerable sobre la mesa, Kuukaku la recogió y drenó una gran parte de ella. Afortunadamente, el establecimiento estaba bien acostumbrado a los extraños hábitos de la mujer local de fuegos artificiales, incluso si los clientes no lo estaban tanto, y la camarera simplemente se fue a la parte de atrás para preparar otra cerveza. Parecía que la señora Shiba _no_ estaba de buen humor. Puede que incluso tengan que ponerse en contacto con sus dos asistentes, Koganehiko y Shiroganehiko, para ayudar a sacar a la futura borracha de ella sin hacer _demasiado_ escándalo.

"Empezando temprano, ¿verdad?"

"¿Hahh?" Kuukaku sonó bruscamente cuando dejó de beber su alcohol para mirar al que había decidido molestarla cuando estaba en uno de sus estados de ánimo. Se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba sentada frente a ella.

"¿Tanaka?" Kuukaku preguntó, bebiendo su cerveza casi terminada. "¿Yukimaru Tanaka?"

"El mismo," el herrero sonrió mientras se sentaba frente a ella, golpeando su propia cerveza en la mesa frente a él.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Kuukaku preguntó con rudeza, aunque notablemente no tan rudamente como lo habría hecho con la mayoría. Los clientes habituales y el personal se dieron cuenta de esto y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, ya que se sorprendieron cuando Tanaka decidió lanzar una bomba de tiempo con una cerilla encendida. Sin embargo, Tanaka solo se encogió de hombros y tomó un trago de su bebida.

"Fue un día largo", explicó Tanaka. "Ya sabes, con el festival y todo. Decidí tomar un descanso".

"¿Oh si?" Kuukaku dijo, su tono curioso mientras levantaba una ceja. "¿Cómo te fue el primer día?"

"No está mal", respondió Tanaka con una sonrisa ridícula en su rostro, haciendo que Kuukaku pensara que lo había hecho mejor de lo que Tanaka estaba mostrando. "Simplemente vine aquí para calmarme, mi hijo ha estado sufriendo una tormenta, y por muy gracioso que pueda ser durante los primeros veinte minutos, se cansa un poco después de dar el sexagésimo suspiro".

"¿De Verdad?" Kuukaku preguntó, pensando en sus propios problemas con su hermano. "¿Qué le hizo estallar?"

Tanaka se rió un poco en su vaso antes de responder.

"Oh, lo de siempre", le dijo Tanaka. "Chojiro intentó actuar con sus amigos para el festival, pero alguien más atrajo a todas las multitudes con algo mejor".

Kuukaku se rió al pensar que el estúpido bulto de un hijo de Tanaka realmente estaba haciendo algo interesante o útil.

"¿Quién era el chico?"

"Eso fue lo que hizo que todo fuera aún mejor", dijo Tanaka, con una sonrisa más amplia que nunca. "Resulta que el chico al que contraté para que me ayudara durante el festival fue el que cometió un asesinato haciendo un espectáculo de títeres que hizo que todos se volvieran locos. También es muy útil tenerlo cerca".

Kuukaku le dio a Tanaka una mirada en blanco al ver esto, sintiendo un suspiro de disgusto abriéndose camino desde la parte de atrás de su garganta.

"¿Marionetas?" Kuukaku preguntó con incredulidad. "Eso es lo que hace que todos enloquezcan. ¿Algún niño y un par de títeres?"

"Bueno, no es tan simple como eso", dijo Tanaka, tratando de defender todas las exageraciones que seguían a su nuevo invitado. "Es la forma en que lo hace realmente".

"¿Cómo lo hace él entonces?" Kuukaku preguntó, más por el compromiso de continuar la conversación en lugar de por un interés real. "Quiero decir, en serio, juguetes de madera y un par de cuerdas. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

Tanaka resopló y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño al sentir la completa falta de interés que estaba recibiendo del otro lado de la conversación.

"Esa es la cosa, él no _usa_ cuerdas", le dijo Tanaka a ella. "No tienen cuerdas, aunque todavía las controla de alguna manera".

"¿Qué?" El interés de Kuukaku en la conversación acababa de revivirse y ahora parecía más confundida que nada intentando descifrar la lógica en esa declaración. "Eso no es posible."

"No suena como si pudiera, ¿verdad?" Tanaka admitió. "Pero juro que eso es lo que sucedió. Ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo haber visto sus manos temblando mucho, pero no tenía nada en sus manos".

"Las cuerdas probablemente estaban unidas a sus dedos", dijo Kuukaku con un gesto de su mano, girando su cuerpo hacia un lado para que pudiera inclinarse en la esquina de su silla y cruzar las piernas. "Y hay una cosa tal como cables invisibles que sabes. Sé que no _parece_ que haya nada allí, pero si miras lo suficientemente cerca..."

"Sé lo que son los cables invisibles", dijo Tanaka, su voz tenía un tono plano que prácticamente gritaba "¿qué-haces-piensas-que-soy-un-idiota-o-algo? '. "Y eso tendría sentido si las marionetas hubieran permanecido a sus pies todo el tiempo".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Kuukaku preguntó llevándose la cerveza a los labios una vez más mientras ella miraba con curiosidad esta nueva refutación.

"Quiero decir que las marionetas estaban por todo el lugar. Parecían estar _vivas_ ", dijo Tanaka, con el énfasis suficiente que hizo que Kuukaku quisiera apretar los dientes. "Si estuvieran en cuerdas, seguro que no lo parecería. Estoy bastante seguro de que las cosas que no puedes controlar algo a seis pies de distancia de ti con algunos cables invisibles".

"Te sorprenderías," murmuró Kuukaku por lo bajo.

"Al menos no de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo", dijo Tanaka rápidamente, anulando a Kuukaku para que no interrumpiera el flujo de su discusión.

"Haaa..." Kuukaku suspiró, tirando algunas de las cenizas de la tubería que había estado descuidando durante los últimos minutos.

"¿A qué se parece?"

Tanaka parpadeó un poco ante lo repentino de la pregunta aleatoria, pero sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que había ganado la discusión. Kuukaku entrecerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el hombre estaba pensando.

'Por_ ahora_...' ella juró en su mente. "_Usted ganó esta vez, pero más tarde..."_

"Es bastante joven", dijo Tanaka, encogiéndose de hombros. "Sin embargo, creo que es mayor de lo que parece. Sin duda, él se comporta como un anciano malhumorado la mayor parte del tiempo. También es bastante delgado. Honestamente, no creí que sea de mucha ayuda para levantar cosas, pero demostró que me equivoqué bastante rápido. . Cabello rojizo brillante y ojos marrones... es un chico muy bonito, pero una vez que hablas con él, ese hechizo desaparece muy rápido".

"¿Así que es un gruñón, chico lindo?" Kuukaku resumió. "¿Y realmente piensas que él es 'mayor de lo que parece'? Suena como el idiota adolescente estándar para mí".

Tanaka puso los ojos en blanco, pero respondió: "Solo tienes que encontrarte con él para entender. Cuando converso con él, siento que estoy hablando con alguien de mi edad, no como con mi hijo".

"... ¿Es eso así?" Kuukaku preguntó con bastante escepticismo, pensando en poder tener una conversación normal con su propio hermano como lo hizo con su viejo amigo Yoruichi.

"Bueno, Kuukaku, supongo que te veré por ahí", dijo Tanaka, levantándose mientras bebía lo último de su bebida.

"Sí, está bien", dijo Kuukaku, permaneciendo sentada. "Tal vez voy a pasar por mañana o algo así".

Tanaka la saludó con la mano mientras salía por la puerta. Kuukaku dio una profunda calada a su pipa mientras pensaba en lo que le habían dicho. Ciertamente, era una de las cosas más raras que había escuchado en bastante tiempo y definitivamente valía la pena investigarla.

_**Para aquellos que podrían haberse preguntado, pero nunca preguntaron acerca de la línea de tiempo, esto se establece antes de los eventos principales de la serie. No estaba muy seguro de esto hasta hace poco (de ahí que nunca haya dado ninguna indicación sobre cuándo ocurrió la historia), pero de todos modos no importará para otro par de capítulos. Gracias por leer y por favor revise**_


	11. Capitulo 10:El Escorpión y su Aguijonazo

**Bueno Con esto comenzamos con los capitulo hechos por Mistic Shadow Demon**

Kuukaku miró a la casa 'humilde' de su amiga. El kanji de color naranja brillante que decía "Tanaka" estaba enormemente pintado al lado de su casa, mientras que "herrero" estaba escrito debajo, la única diferencia era que estaba en azul y más pequeño. Junto a Kuukaku no era otro que Ganju Shiba, su idiota de hermano menor. No hace falta decir que estaba bastante descontento de estar allí.

"Vamos hermana, ¿tenemos que estar aquí?" Ganju miró a Kuukaku.

"Hay algo que quiero revisar. Cállate a menos que quieras que te corten la lengua". Ella amenazó

La boca de Ganju se cerró de inmediato. Kuukaku dio un paso adelante hacia la puerta y tocó (más como golpes) en ella. Tomó unos segundos de espera hasta que la puerta se abrió levemente, mostrando a un chico regordete y corto con pelo corto y puntiagudo. Antes de que Kuukaku pudiera preguntarle dónde estaba su padre, cerró de golpe la puerta en su cara. Ganju fue inteligente, por una vez, y se alejó, muy lejos, de su hermana una vez que la intención de matar en el aire era dolorosamente obvia y amenazadora. La cara de Kuukaku se oscureció a medida que la intención de matar crecía por segundo. Su boca se torció en una mueca y su iris disminuyó al tamaño de una hormiga mientras sus ojos se agrandaron más que la luna. Se acercó a la puerta cerrada que acababa de golpearla en la cara y la golpeó con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo. Tras pisar el interior, Kuukaku buscó a su objetivo. Una vez que vio la expresión de sorpresa en el chico regordete, se abalanzó sobre él antes de que él pudiera pronunciar una palabra. Los golpes, las patadas y los gritos ahogados dieron lugar a fuertes golpes en toda la casa. Esto no pasó desapercibido por sus residentes.

"¿Chojiro? ¿Qué estás…?" Tanaka se quedó boquiabierta ante la vista ante él. Le tomó unos buenos minutos recuperarse antes de poner sus manos frente a él a la defensiva, "Uh... Kuukaku... Apreciaría si no mataras a mi hijo..."

Kuukaku se detuvo violentamente sacudiendo a Chojiro, quien estaba inconsciente y babeando en el momento, para dirigir su mirada hacia el padre del niño, "¿Por qué debería?"

"... Porque..." el padre entró en modo de pensar, solo para no encontrar nada en cinco minutos, "¿De acuerdo, para qué estás aquí, Kuukaku? ¿De verdad te interesa el niño?"

La desordenada mujer de pelo negro dejó caer al chico inconsciente en el suelo, pateándolo a un lado por el momento. Sus ojos se pusieron serios y su ceño fruncido. Ganju había entrado ahora en la casa, a pocos pies de distancia de su hermana, en caso de que ella volviera a abrir la tapa.

"Solo sentía curiosidad por la forma en que usó ciertos métodos para hacer que los títeres parecieran _vivos_ ", enfatizó la última palabra, burlándose del tono de Tanaka de ayer, que le valió una ligera mirada.

"¿Así que quieres ver cómo hace sus títeres?" Preguntó Tanaka, bastante seguro de que si su hijo no estaba inconsciente en ese momento, se quejaría de una tormenta.

La mujer se encogió de hombros. "Supongo. Algo extraño debe ser interesante. Y la vida ha sido aburrida recientemente, ¿por qué no?".

Tanaka sonrió levemente ante la contundente respuesta de Kuukaku: "Bueno, él está arriba en su habitación. Lo llamaré ahora". Tanaka se dirigió a la escalera que estaba al lado de la puerta izquierda y se llevó las manos a la boca, gritando "¡Sasori!"

Los tres se quedaron allí esperando al niño. Un momento después, unas sandalias marrones con calcetines blancos aparecieron en lo alto de las escaleras. Después de caminar un par de pasos, se reveló más del niño, como la parte inferior de su túnica verde oscuro decorada con bambúes. Cuando bajó los pasos suficientes para revelar su descuidado cabello rojo y sus perezosos ojos color chocolate, Ganju se tensó y retrocedió, haciendo ruidos incoherentes mientras señalaba a Sasori con un dedo acusador. Con esto, Sasori se detuvo en medio de la escalera, mirando al idiota que estaba perdido por las palabras. Cuando Sasori finalmente logró reconocerlo, sus ojos se ensancharon un poco, pero pronto regresaron a su estado medio cerrado. Kuukaku y Tanaka miraron a Sasori y Ganju, ambos confundidos por la forma en que se conocían.

"¿El gato te comió lengua?" Kuukaku puso su brazo izquierdo en su cintura, mirando a su hermano.

Sasori ahora miró a Kuukaku, como si solo estuviera notando su presencia. Sus ojos se movieron lentamente hacia abajo y más hacia la derecha desde donde estaban los tres. Tanaka fue el primero en romper el incómodo silencio en la habitación.

"Entonces... ¿cómo se conocen?"

"Me estaba molestando, así que lo tiré al suelo y sus... compañeros... me persiguieron en grandes jabalíes". Sasori respondió con indiferencia, como si sucediera todos los días.

Tanaka se volvió hacia Sasori y abrió un poco los ojos, regañando al pelirrojo, "¡Sasori! ¡No puedes simplemente tirar a alguien al suelo si te molesta!" como un padre regañando a su hijo.

"Estaba prácticamente acosándome". Sasori volvió sus ojos perezosos a Tanaka.

Como por arte de magia, Ganju salió de su estado y se tensó mientras el dedo que señalaba a Sasori se enderezaba, "¿Yo? ¿Acosándote? ¡Tú eres el que me tiró al suelo!"

Kuukaku apuntó con un dedo protésico a Sasori, "¿Hahh? ¿Este? ¿Este es el tipo con el que estabas enfadado?"

Sasori giró su cabeza hacia ella, con la mirada aún detenida en el brazo derecho de Kuukaku. Ganju lanzó insultos a la velocidad de 200 Km*h en la despreocupada cabeza roja que estaba demasiado absorta en el brazo protésico de la mujer. Kuukaku y Tanaka no pudieron evitar preguntarse por qué estaba tan intrigado por eso. Todos los que todavía estaban conscientes en la habitación decidieron ignorar sus insultos.

"Ah, Sasori, déjame presentarte a Kuukaku. Tenía curiosidad por tus actuaciones de títeres. ¿Te importaría darle un espectáculo?" preguntó Tanaka.

Sasori la miró, mirándola extrañamente con una ceja roja enarcada. Reflexionó sobre la pregunta, luego, cuando finalmente se le ocurrió algo, respondió.

"No." él rechazó rotundamente

En un instante, Kuukaku estaba en modo de rabia una vez más. Apretando los dientes, logró escupir un "¿Qué dijiste, _mocoso_?"

Cuando Sasori escuchó la palabra _mocoso_, especialmente la forma en que lo enfatizaba, sus ojos tranquilos habituales ahora aborrecen a Kuukaku. Dicha mujer levantó una ceja ante la extraña mirada en sus ojos. Tanaka tenía razón, tenía este... sentimiento... para él de que en realidad era mayor de lo que parecía. Como si fuera un sabio adulto más allá de sus años. Y la mirada en sus ojos decía lo obvio. No era alguien con quien quisieras andar o incluso estar en un radio de mil millas cuando estaba enojado.

"Dije que no." Su tono era asesino.

Los ojos de Tanaka se agrandaron de miedo cuando dio un paso atrás. Kuukaku, sin embargo, no se volvió: "¿Por qué, _mocoso_? ¿Tienes algo que esconder?" Intentando deliberadamente provocarlo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, haciéndolo parecer más enojado que antes. La intención de matar a su alrededor se intensificó y envió escalofríos por la columna de Kuukaku. Cuando ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos, sus ojos se expandieron mientras el mundo se contorsionaba lentamente en la oscuridad con solo ellos dos. El sudor se deslizaba por su frente a pesar de que sentía frío por el miedo. ¿Era esto lo que realmente le gustaba a Sasori? No es de extrañar por qué Ganju estaba asustado y sin palabras. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Sasori habría matado a millones más rápido que la velocidad del sonido. Antes de que Kuukaku pudiera comprobar si ella no estaba alucinando, algo rojo y amenazante apareció detrás de Sasori. Cuando golpeó a Kuukaku, se encontró incapaz de moverse, pegada al lugar donde estaba parada. Mientras se envolvía con fuerza alrededor de su abdomen, podía distinguir lo que era: una cola de escorpión, goteando de lo que parecía ser... ¿veneno? Su rostro estaba grabado de dolor y su visión borrosa. Sin embargo, la cola serpenteaba hacia su cuello, sujetándola tan fuerte como una boa constrictor. Sus manos se agitaron temblorosamente hacia la cola envenenada, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por arrancarla, pero fallando miserablemente.

Sasori miró a la mujer que ahora sostenía con su cola de escorpión. No _le_ gustaba que lo llamaran mocoso, un término que usaba. Cuando ese pensamiento apareció, Kuukaku ahogó una tos. Ups. Sasori había dejado que su molestia se interpusiera un poco. Antes de que Sasori hubiera bajado, tenía la sospecha de realizar un Genjutsu en la planta baja, ahora sabía por qué. A juzgar por la conmoción en el rostro de la mujer al principio, asumió que no había Genjutsu en este "mundo". Un mundo tan extraño. Primero, el chakra fue reemplazado por reiryoku, y por algún milagro, ni siquiera fue enviado al Infierno, ¿y ahora no había tal cosa como Genjutsu? Sasori asumió que ya que no había Genjutsu, no debe haber Ninjutsu o Taijutsu. Se preguntó sobre los Shinigami y qué podrían hacer, viendo que no tenían conocimiento de ningún Jutsu en su viejo mundo.

Tal vez le pregunte a Kuukaku, ella parecía llena de conocimiento. Y además, los ojos de Sasori se posaron en su brazo derecho. Tal vez podría llegar a un acuerdo. Llévala como a un ratón con queso, y cuando menos lo espere... _Snap_ va a la trampa del ratón. Con este pensamiento en mente, lanzó el Genjutsu.

La cola se tensó cuando el oxígeno no pudo entrar en sus pulmones, a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesitaba. El agarre de Kuukaku sobre su superficie dura y húmeda no se mantuvo. Uno de sus brazos se dejó caer lentamente a su lado, tambaleándose hasta detenerse y tendido allí inerte. Intentó respirar por la boca, que ahora estaba abierta, pero no lo consiguió. Sus gritos de ayuda fracasaron, logrando salir un jadeo ahogado. Su visión ya borrosa se volvió oscura. Con el tiempo se volvió negro.

"¡Kuukaku!" Tanaka la sacudió violentamente por los hombros. Ella parpadeó con sus ojos medio cerrados, de repente saltando y tensándose cuando los recuerdos llenaron su cabeza.

"¿Qu-qué pasó?" ella preguntó. Ahora le dolía la cabeza. Cuando se llevó las manos a la frente para intentar aliviar el dolor, fracasó.

"De repente estabas haciendo ruidos de náuseas mientras mirabas a Sasori. ¿Qué te pasó?" La voz de Tanaka se entrelazó con preocupación.

Kuukaku fijó su mirada en sus ojos. Así que nadie más vio o sintió eso. ¿Había sido... una ilusión? Parecía posible, altamente posible. Pero... pero ¿cómo? Ni siquiera tenía un Zanpakutō. ¿O él...? Antes de que pudiera encontrar posibilidades lógicas para este misterioso incidente, Sasori llamó su atención.

"¿Kuukaku... fue? ¿Me preguntaste si podría hacerte una actuación de títeres? Cambio mi respuesta", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, "Sube las escaleras y te lo mostraré".

Con eso dicho, Sasori se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Los tres miraron al hombre hasta que su figura estaba demasiado arriba para ver. Ganju volvió la cabeza hacia su hermana mayor.

"¿Tengo que venir también?" La voz de Ganju era seria.

"Tch, puedo defenderme mucho mejor que tú, imbecil". Kuukaku se adelantó hacia las escaleras.

Ganju no contestó. De hecho, solo se quedó mirando mientras su hermana daba cada paso, lentamente llegando a la cima. El hombre había declinado por primera vez, como si escondiera algo. Muy sospechoso, pensó Ganju. Siempre fue sospechoso desde el Día 1, Ganju lo había conocido. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo para querer mantenerlo en secreto...?

Sasori subió a donde estaba su habitación improvisada, dejando la puerta abierta a propósito para Kuukaku. Sabía que ella se tomaría un tiempo hasta que llegara aquí, que es exactamente la razón por la que él se adelantó primero. De esta manera, sería capaz de configurar sus títeres. Limpiar el centro de la habitación no fue una tarea difícil, ya que Sasori apenas tenía algo en la habitación para empezar. Una vez que terminó, Kuukaku entró con la sincronización perfecta. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Sasori dejó que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara su boca, que el show... comience.

Decir que era la cosa más extraña y fascinante que Kuukaku había visto en... años, era una subestimación. Las marionetas parecían como si estuvieran volando. Cada uno de ellos se movió con gracia y rapidez. No había absolutamente ningún defecto ni nada. Libre de errores. Cómo una persona podría incluso hacer esto, especialmente... sin condiciones... Tanaka había tenido razón. Tenías que verlo para que lo entendieras. A la altura y la distancia que Sasori puso entre él y los títeres, parecía imposible hacerlo con cables invisibles. Kuukaku había estudiado sus movimientos con extremo detalle y cómo lo hizo todavía era insondable. ¿Cómo podría estar haciendo todo esto? Cuando la actuación llegó a su fin, Sasori había detenido a sus títeres solo para llevarlos hacia la esquina de la habitación donde se suponía que pertenecían.

"¿Cómo?" fue todo lo que Kuukaku preguntó. Sasori se encogió de hombros, para su gran molestia. "¿Cables invisibles, tal vez?" Kuukaku asumió, realmente no creyéndolo ella misma.

Sasori se burló, "No. ¿Por qué alguna vez usaría una cosa así?" Kuukaku lo estudió por unos minutos. Sasori fue el primero en romper el silencio esta vez, "Probablemente te estés preguntando por qué cambié mi respuesta".

La mujer se encogió de hombros, "Más o menos".

"Yo... tengo una propuesta que hacer," los ojos de Sasori se estrecharon un milímetro, "Pareces una mujer sabia llena de información. ¿Sabes sobre Shinigamis?"

Ahora fue su turno de burlarse, "Todos conocen a Shinigamis aquí", a punto de llamarlo "mocoso" otra vez, pero rápidamente se contuvo, "¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

"Como ya habrás adivinado, soy un alma nueva. Y tengo interés en serlo". Kuukaku entrecerró los ojos. Sasori ignoró esto y continuó: "Entonces... ¿me contarás sobre Shinigami y sus habilidades...? Junto con cómo ser uno".

"¿Y qué me darás?"

"Un nuevo brazo". Sasori señaló la extremidad artificial de Kuukaku, "Mejor calidad, más resistencia y más... realismo en términos de apariencia y movimiento".

Kuukaku consideró esto. No fue tan mal trato. De hecho, el que tenía en ese momento estaba empezando a romperse y se estaba convirtiendo en un obstáculo. Y además, solo quería aprender a ser un Shinigami. Él no podría ser un genio malvado. Si lo hubiera hecho en su vida pasada, lo más probable es que hubiera ido al infierno. Y dijo que era un alma nueva, lo cual era bastante obvio.

"De acuerdo."

Sasori se permitió sonreír un poco. No tanto como cómo se sentía, ya que eso podría levantar sospechas. El ratón había mordido el cebo. Y _Snap_ fue la trampa.

_Solo quería agradecer a todos los que revisaron, agregaron esto a sus Favoritos de historia y / o Alertas de historia. ¡Gracias a todos por leer!_


	12. Capitulo 11: Clasificado

Kuukaku flexionó su nuevo brazo derecho, sonriendo cuando estaba satisfecha con los movimientos finos y rápidos. Fue un gran alivio para Sasori, tener que deshacerse de la vista del brazo falso mal hecho. Después de toda su experiencia con partes de cuerpos de madera, la mera existencia de un pedazo de mierda así lo puso nervioso. Sasori examinó la habitación en la que estaban ahora. No había mucho que ver, solo una mesa donde Sasori y Kuukaku estaban sentados con paredes y puertas simples. Ahora estaban en la casa de Kuukaku Shiba. Después de acostumbrarse a su brazo fuertemente mejorado, Kuukaku sonrió ampliamente a Sasori.

"Buen trabajo, niño". Al parecer ya se han olvidado los eventos de ayer con el Genjutsu.

Sasori suspiró profundamente por el apodo, bastante disgustado con él, pero decidió que era al menos mejor que el mocoso. "Lo juro... un sujeto de treinta y cinco años _no_ debería ser llamado un _niño_". Sasori pensó en su cabeza.

"... ¿Y es eso joven? ¿Adolescencia o algo así?" Kuukaku preguntó, repitiendo uno de los términos que había escuchado que se usaban con frecuencia sobre los niños que parecían tener la misma edad. Pero Sasori simplemente resopló, girando sus ojos, mentalmente queriendo abofetearse por hablar accidentalmente en voz alta. Debería estar más consciente de lo que sale de su boca cuando estaba más que molesto.

"No. Estoy más cerca de la mediana edad", le dijo Sasori.

"¿Entonces por qué te ves tan joven?" Kuukaku exigió, encontrando difícil que alguien que había muerto más viejo hubiera venido a la Sociedad de Almas con el aspecto de un mocoso. Por lo general, la gente tenía la apariencia de la edad que tenían antes de morir. ¿Qué hizo a este chico tan especial?

"Es complicado", fue todo lo que Sasori respondió, sin siquiera molestarse en explicarlo todo. No era algo que tuviera paciencia para hacer, especialmente no con esta mujer.

"Es un niño comparado con muchas residencias aquí. Así que supéralo, niño". La sonrisa de Kuukaku se extendió por su rostro como recompensa por su arrogancia.

"Entonces, ¿vas a decirme sobre Shinigamis o no?" Preguntó el hombre con impaciencia sonando en su voz.

"¿Por qué incluso quieres saber?" Kuukaku lo miró extrañamente.

"Sólo curiosidad." Sasori apoyó la barbilla en su mano que estaba sobre la mesa. Kuukaku gruñó silenciosamente.

"¿Qué puedes decirme sobre el Seireitei?" Sasori cambió la pregunta.

Realmente solo preguntaba porque nunca había visto ninguna señal de ello mientras viajaba y todos los que vivían en el Rukongai parecían estar completamente despistados acerca del lugar, excepto el hecho de que tanto shinigami como los nobles vivían allí. Sin embargo, Sasori no había estado anticipando la estrechez peculiar que se había desarrollado en la expresión de Kuukaku.

"¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"Curiosidad", respondió Sasori con sinceridad, ahora incluso más curioso de lo que había sido antes.

Kuukaku suspiró y apoyó el codo en su regazo, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de la mano.

"Bueno," Kuukaku comenzó tentativamente. "Hay muchas cosas que puedo decirte viendo que solía vivir allí".

Sasori sintió que su rostro se arrugaba en confusión.

"Entonces por qué-"

"Es complicado", dijo Kuukaku en breve, su tono no invita a ninguna pregunta sobre ese tema en particular sobre el pasado. "Pero diré algo, supongo."

"Bueno, probablemente ya sabes que los shinigami viven allí, la mayor parte de la nobleza también".

Sasori asintió, aunque Kuukaku ni siquiera lo miró, parecía estar perdida en su propio mundo.

"Los Shiba solían ser uno de los cinco clanes nobles más influyentes. Sin embargo,... disminuimos, y perdimos el estatus. Ahora hay cuatro clanes nobles. Forman parte del gobierno y todos los demás clanes nobles le sirven."

Sasori tomó la información, preguntándose sobre todas las cosas que ella no le estaba diciendo. En última instancia, realmente no importaba y Sasori sabía que probablemente se apuñalara si lo intentaba.

"Pero de todos modos", continuó Kuukaku, "todos los shinigami son parte de los 13 escuadrones de la Guardia de la Corte, o el Gotei 13. Hay muchas otras pequeñas ramas y secciones, pero no mencionaré esas. También está la Central 46, que es una especie de departamento judicial, aunque tienen influencia en otras áreas. En general, tienen una reputación de bastardos implacables y arrogantes, pero dudo que tengas algo que ver con ellos personalmente".

"¿Dónde está el Seireitei? Alguien me habló de los distritos de Rukongai, pero..."

"¿Te dijeron que solo había ochenta?" Kuukaku preguntó con ironía, sabiendo la respuesta que obtendría.

"Sí ..." Sasori se preguntó a qué se refería.

"Bueno, quienquiera que hayas preguntado estaba parcialmente en lo cierto. Hay ochenta distritos en esta parte de Rukongai, al oeste de Rukongai, pero hay otros tres sectores que también tienen ochenta distritos. En total, hay trescientos veinte".

"UH Huh."

Sasori se preguntó por qué Nobuko le había dicho de otra manera. Tal vez ella misma no hubiera sabido esto.

"¿Algo más?"

"¿Cómo se convierte uno en un shinigami?" Sasori preguntó esta vez, llegando a lo que realmente quería preguntar.

Para ser honesto, Sasori estaba, francamente, _aburrido_ en este mundo. Vender té y ayudar a las viejas no era lo que Sasori quería en absoluto en la vida, y viajar por los 80 distritos estaría bien, pero siempre tenía que hacer trabajos ocasionales para ganarse la vida, y eso no era lo que Sasori Quería hacer con toda su vida futura. Además, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la vida que había vivido antes y parecía que convertirse en un Shinigami podría ser lo más cercano que podía lograr al propósito que había tenido en su vida antes. Por supuesto, esta vez habría mucho más en juego si decidiera ir sin escrúpulos, pero estos problemas podrían resolverse cuando el momento lo requiriera.

"¿Qué?" Kuukaku escupió, ahora luciendo la confundida mirada. "¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Y no digas curiosidad o _te_ golpearé".

"¿Por qué sigues preguntando por qué quiero saber?" Sasori replicó.

Este niño estaba poniendo de los últimos nervios a Kuukaku. Apretando los dientes, podía sentir cómo aumentaba su presión sanguínea como la levadura en un horno. Pero ella decidió que sería más inteligente adoptar un enfoque más tranquilo para esto.

"Manteniendo las posibles opciones de carrera abiertas", respondió Sasori, su tono demasiado suave para ser descarado, pero de alguna manera todavía tenía el mismo efecto.

"Urgh", Kuukaku gruñó, todavía sintiendo la necesidad de golpear al pelirrojo, pero controlando, "Hay una academia en la que tienes que estar inscrito. Si estás calificado, te matriculan durante seis años y luego te asignan a una división para comenzar como un novato. A menos que seas un noble o un prodigio o algo así".

"¿Qué hace que una persona califique?"

"¿No quieres decir 'estoy calificado'?" Kuukaku le gruñó. Sasori se encogió de hombros en respuesta. "Sí, diría que sí, aunque no estoy seguro de qué es lo que buscan exactamente. Incluso podrías llegar a una de las clases avanzadas".

"Ya veo," dijo Sasori distraídamente mientras pensaba en esto. Fue bueno saber que tenía una buena oportunidad, pero un poco agravante de tener que volver a la academia. Por supuesto, probablemente no sería muy similar ya que no tendría ocho años esta vez, pero aun así. Sintió que ya había pasado el momento en que pertenecía a la escuela.

"¿Qué estaría aprendiendo?"

Kuukaku suspiró antes de poner los ojos en blanco. Había estado esperando que él terminara después de la última pregunta, pero parecía que la pregunta aluvión iba a continuar.

"Lo que necesitas saber," contestó Kuukaku, deleitándose en molestarlo con una vaga respuesta, pero ella lo explicó. "Lucha con espadas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, hohou: el arte de la agilidad y la velocidad utilizada en el trabajo de pies, y kidou: los diversos hechizos que un shinigami puede usar para curación, defensa o combate".

"... bueno," Sasori realmente no había esperado tantos detalles, pero cualquier información que pudiera obtener podría ser usada para su ventaja.

"¿Algo más que tengas que bajar de tu pecho?" Kuukaku preguntó, gruñendo una vez más con toda su fuerza.

"No, estoy bien", dijo Sasori.

"Bien, porque tengo algunas preguntas propias". La mujer sonrió. Sasori ya tenía un mal presentimiento.

"¿Por qué no tienes un apellido?"

"Clasificado."

"¿Qué técnicas utilizaste para tus actuaciones de títeres?"

"Clasificado."

"¿Cómo te ves tan joven?"

"Clasificado."

"¿Qué eras cuando estabas vivo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Kuukaku resopló ante la torpeza intencional del otro. Ella sabía que él sabía lo que quería decir.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Probablemente hiciste algo para mantenerte ocupado. ¿Qué fue?"

Sasori se preguntó si debería o no responder a eso, pero al final y con la verdadera forma de shinobi, decidió responder lo más vagamente posible.

"Títeres entre otras cosas clasificadas".

"¿Por qué todo está clasificado?"

"Clasificado."

Kuukaku golpeó sus puños sobre la mesa en la que estaba apoyada. Oh, cuánto quería matar a este punk. Sasori parecía estar disfrutando de su rabia, sonriendo un poco. Esto solo disparó la presión sanguínea de Kuukaku a través del techo. Sintió que su rostro se calentaba de rabia, deseando desesperadamente mutilar al pelirrojo extremadamente lenta y dolorosamente. Respiró lentamente y exhaló el oxígeno que había estado una vez en sus pulmones con un suspiro. Finalmente calmándose, tanto como Kuukaku Shiba puede, ella miró a la cabeza roja una vez más.

"Está bien, aquí hay otra pregunta. Una que _no puedes_ decir 'clasificado' pequeño chiquillo. ¿Qué tal si me dejas entrenarte?"

"Rechazado."

Fue muy difícil controlar su ira cuando este niño estaba cerca, "¿QUÉ DICÍAS?"

Sasori entrecerró los ojos, "RE-CHA-ZA-DO". Repitió, pronunciando lentamente cada sílaba.

"¡Pequeño mocoso!" Kuukaku escupió, los ojos le saltaban cómicamente por la ira, "¿Por qué no?" ¿Qué demonios le dio a este pequeño punk el derecho de decirle no?

Sasori hizo un gesto con la mano en un movimiento de "Paso", "No", repitió Sasori. "He visto lo que tu hermanito puede hacer y no estoy impresionado. Prefiero arriesgarme".

Kuukaku sintió que su temperamento se humedecía al escuchar su explicación. Ella probablemente reaccionaría de la misma manera a alguien que quería enseñarle y la única evidencia de su enseñanza fue Ganju.

"Ganju no cuenta. Yo _tengo_ que cuidar de él", se encogió de hombros Kuukaku. "Pero sé lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Qué te parece esto, te presentaré a uno de mis amigos que puede llevarte a la Academia para capacitarte? Eso es... _si_ te sometes a mi entrenamiento".

Sasori reflexionó sobre esto. Sería bueno tener a alguien que le muestre el camino, especialmente porque no tiene idea de dónde está y qué está pasando. Además, todo lo que tenía que hacer era entrenar con esta loca. Eso debería ser bastante fácil.

"Bueno."

Kuukaku sonrió con victoria ante esto.

_Perdón por no haber actualizado mis otras historias, tuve El pecado del escritor: alguna mierda al azar que inventé significa que tienes ideas y cosas pero eres demasiado perezoso para escribir. Y además, de esta tengo varios capítulos escritos, así que pensé que sería correcto actualizarla primero. Pero de todos modos, gracias a por revisar._


	13. Capitulo 12: Prueba tras Prueba

Kuukaku marchó por el pasillo hacia la habitación donde había dejado al pelirrojo para esperar y ella llevó uno de los orbes que ayudaron a concentrarse y crear una barrera de energía espiritual. Esta era la mejor manera en que podía pensar para ver si él tenía algún tipo de control sobre su reiatsu. También pediría ver si él podía reprimir el poco de reiatsu que tenía. Después de eso ... Kuukaku sonrió. Ella planeaba que llevarlo a su sala de entrenamiento y golpearlo. Finalmente, obtendría la venganza que había estado esperando.

Ella finalmente llegó a su puerta y rápidamente abrió la puerta, sonriéndole al pelirrojo que parecía estar listo para desmayarse de aburrimiento. Ella le arrojó el orbe y sonrió abiertamente cuando él hurgó un poco antes de atraparlo.

"¿Puedes enfocarte en reiatsu allí para mí?" Kuukaku preguntó mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. Sasori recogió el orbe y se alejó bastante de las cosas que había traído con él en esta visita.

"¿Y cuál es el punto de esto?" Preguntó Sasori con una ceja levantada.

"Para crear una barrera de reiatsu a tu alrededor. Esto pondrá a prueba el grado de control que tienes".

"De acuerdo."

Sasori miró al orbe y cerró los ojos. Se concentró en su energía, haciendo que su chakra se expandiera. Lo canalizó a través del orbe y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el resplandor azul claro de la barrera y la cara aturdida de la mujer frente a él.

"¿Es así?" Preguntó Sasori con arrogancia.

Kuukaku frunció el ceño, pero ella estaba realmente impresionada. Ella sabía que él probablemente tendría éxito en este ejercicio y también sabía que él tenía un gran control sobre su reiatsu, pero ella no había esperado que él pudiera hacerlo tan perfectamente, tan rápido. Tal vez en el segundo o tercer intento, pero no en el primero cuando él apenas pudo reprimir su reiatsu, dejándolo escapar por todas partes cuando ella lo conoció.

"Bueno, me has demostrado que tienes un control impresionante, pero ¿puedes suprimir tu firma espiritual para hacerla imperceptible?"

Sasori dejó de suministrar al orbe su energía y se la arrojó al Shiba. Ella lo atrapó, la sonrisa de nuevo en su cara.

"Muy bien."

Sasori pensó que esto no sería diferente a esconder su chakra y parecía como si tuviera razón. Sintió que su presencia se alejaba de la habitación y se retiraba a sí mismo. Su forma estaba llena de energía fuertemente enrollada. Definitivamente le tomó mucho más de lo que lo haría normalmente, pero todavía fue capaz de manejarlo.

Nuevamente, Kuukaku quedó bastante impresionado, especialmente con la habilidad que demostró en el primer intento. Ella se preguntó cómo era capaz de saber qué hacer. Sobre todo, porque no tenía marco de referencia para las habilidades. ¿Tal vez él tenía la habilidad para hacer estas cosas mientras aún estaba vivo? Parecía poco probable que tuviera algún reiatsu cuando aún era mortal, después de todo, era un hecho muy raro, pero ella no podía evitar la sensación de que él había hecho esto antes.

"Bueno, está bien entonces", dijo ella, un poco molesta de que él hubiera podido completar los ejercicios sin ningún problema, pero ella lo había estado esperando, "Ahora veamos qué tan bien puedes luchar mano a mano. Combate, no se permite reiatsu ".

Sasori levantó una ceja roja, pero aún seguía a Shiba, emocionada, a una especie de habitación de dojo. Se parecía a cualquier otro dojo que Sasori había visto en su vida pasada. Caminando hacia el centro de la habitación, Kuukaku bajó un poco su postura, sosteniendo sus manos de lado frente a ella. Sasori dio un paso adelante e imitó su posición, los ojos examinaron cualquier movimiento muscular para indicar qué iba a hacer, cuándo y dónde. Kuukaku parecía hacer lo mismo. Después de unos segundos de mirar fijamente, los dos se cargaron el uno al otro.

¸¸. • ¨¯` •. ¸¸. • ¨¯` •. ¸¸. • ¨¯` • .¸¸

Jadeando pesadamente, los dos tendidos en las colchonetas del dojo uno al lado del otro, con los brazos separados. El partido fue parejo, pero Kuukaku había sido más fuerte con solo un poco y derribó a Sasori. En medio de su caída, Sasori golpeó su cara al suelo. Así, cómo se derrumbó sobre las esteras. Sasori, encorvado, pronto cayó sobre las colchonetas por el agotamiento. Debido a que los dos estaban igualados incluso en fuerza, la lucha se había prolongado durante 18 horas. Sasori había hecho una nota mental para entrenar su cuerpo aún más fuerte para expandir su resistencia y fuerza más tarde después de esto.

"Tú ... en serio ... eres ... despiadado ... chico ..." Kuukaku dijo entre jadeos de oxígeno muy necesario.

"Como si... tu... no lo fueras..." Sasori respondió.

Kuukaku ni siquiera tenía suficiente energía para sonreír ante eso. Sin embargo, Sasori, se levantó del suelo. Aunque tardó un rato, incluso se puso de pie, aunque todavía se inclinó como un zombi muerto, con los brazos flojos frente a él.

"Supongo que perdiste la pelea, niño. Sin embargo, debido a tus habilidades lo tomare como que pasaste". Kuukaku cerró los ojos y sus jadeos disminuyeron rápidamente. La postura de Sasori se enderezó más cuando inhaló el oxígeno que sus pulmones deseaban.

"¿Qué hay de tu amigo?" preguntó.

Kuukaku sonrió, "¿Qué amigo? ¿De verdad crees que me haría amigo de un bastardo después de lo que le pasó al clan Shiba? Estás más loco de lo que pensaba, niño".

Sasori gruñó, casi yendo allí y rompiendo el sistema digestivo de Shiba, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo voy a llegar allí?" Su mirada hacía agujeros en la mujer.

"Te daré direcciones".

¸¸. • ¨¯` •. ¸¸. • ¨¯` •. ¸¸. • ¨¯` • .¸¸

Sasori miró hacia la gran puerta frente a él. Kuukaku le había dicho que el gigante, Jidanbo, que vigilaba la puerta no podría dejarlo pasar sin la autorización de un Shinigami, pero si especificaba que quería ir a la Academia Shinigami, se le daría un permiso temporal. Pase que le permitiría ir a la academia para tomar los exámenes de ingreso. Si lo aprobara, se le daría un pase permanente que le permitiría ir y venir del Seireitei al distrito de Rukon sin ningún problema. Aunque, si no pasaba, le pedirían que se fuera.

Sasori se sentía bastante seguro de que pasaría, pero primero lo primero. Miró al gigante que se cernía sobre él.

"Buenos días", saludó Sasori con toda la cortesía que pudo reunir, al tener la sensación de que no quería molestar a este tipo.

"Buenos días", el gigante devolvió el saludo, pareciendo complacido con el encuentro. Sasori tomó esto como una buena señal. "¿Tienes un pase?"

"No," le dijo Sasori.

Pero cuando vio que el gigante comenzaba a levantar su hacha, rápidamente agregó: "Pero me gustaría que me llevaran a la Academia Shinigami".

Jidanbo apoyó el hacha hacia abajo y miró a la diminuta cabeza roja con curiosidad.

"¿A la academia?" el Repitió. "Bueno, está bien. Solo espera aquí y buscaré a alguien que te acompañe. Hoy no hay nada que hacer, así que debería haber mucha gente con algo de tiempo libre".

Sasori asintió y observó al gigante que hacía señas para que se abriera la puerta. Una vez hecho esto, habló brevemente con uno de los Shinigamis que había dentro y salió otro, buscando a la persona que había solicitado la autorización para ser escoltada a la academia.

"¿Nombre?" preguntó el aburrido hombre de túnica negra.

Sasori estudió al hombre por un segundo, notando que parecía una especie de cruce entre un samurai y un monje.

"Sasori. Sin apellido." Sasori le dijo.

El Shinigami levantó una ceja ante esto. Incluso las personas que no tenían clanes usualmente se inventaban un nombre, pero lo que sea. No era como era exactamente necesario. Además, dudaba que un niño de aspecto tan desgarbado pudiera pasar los exámenes de ingreso, pero se les exigía que les dieran a todos una oportunidad justa de ingresar a la academia.

"Está bien", dijo, girándose y señalando a la otra persona que debía seguir. "Ven conmigo. Hasta luego, Jidanbo".

"Nos vemos, Kegami. Buena suerte, Sasori," dijo Jidanbo.

Sasori asintió con la cabeza al gigante extrañamente educado y siguió al otro. Esta parte había ido bien. Ahora se preguntaba qué tan bien le iría en los exámenes. De cualquier manera, debería ser interesante para él.

¸¸. • ¨¯` •. ¸¸. • ¨¯` •. ¸¸. • ¨¯` • .¸¸

Sasori miró la gran escuela que tenía ante él y honestamente podía decir que estaba impresionado. Toda la ciudad tenía un aspecto muy estéril, un contraste directo con el gruñido del distrito de Rukon. No podía recordar haber visto algo así mientras estaba en su propio mundo también. Con todo, en realidad parecía lo que debería ser una sociedad celestial utópica, a pesar de que Sasori sabía mejor que eso.

"¡Date prisa!" el Shinigami de cabello castaño y de aspecto sencillo llamado Kegami lo llamó y Sasori se dio cuenta de que su ritmo había disminuido.

Aceleró el paso, ahora caminando directamente detrás del otro y Kegami puso los ojos en blanco antes de llevarlo a través de las puertas delanteras.

El patio era similar en diseño al resto de la ciudad, blanco, de aspecto limpio, utilitario. La atravesaron rápidamente y llegaron a lo que Sasori supuso que era una especie de oficina administrativa.

"Tenemos uno para un examen de ingreso", dijo Kegami a otra shinigami que estaba sentado en un escritorio.

Este shinigami tenía el aire de "maestra" a su alrededor, su cabello estaba cuidadosamente recogido en un moño y los miró a los dos por encima de un par de gafas de forma cuadrada.

"¿Nombre?" preguntó, sacando algunas formas y un pincel de tinta de uno de los cajones en su escritorio. Kegami volvió la cabeza para mirar a Sasori y levantó una ceja que decía "¿bien?"

"Sasori".

"¿Apellido?" preguntó ella, con su voz nasal un poco irritante en los nervios.

"Ninguna."

Sus ojos se movieron hacia arriba, pero cualquier sorpresa que pudiera haber estado allí pasó demasiado rápido para que los hombres se dieran cuenta y ella continuó.

"El próximo tiempo disponible para la prueba es en treinta minutos. Se te evaluará tu capacidad de energía espiritual y tu capacidad para manipularla. También se te evaluará el conocimiento general y tu habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo también. como esgrima, para que sepamos de qué eres capaz y dónde deberíamos colocarte ".

"¿Hay alguna pregunta?" ella terminó de leer el papel que tenía delante y le dirigió al pelirrojo una mirada no impresionada, similar a todas las demás que había estado recibiendo desde que había cruzado la puerta oeste.

"No", respondió Sasori con prontitud, su mirada coincidió con la de ella.

"Muy bien entonces", dijo ella. "Firme aquí y cuando haya terminado, puede pasar por esa puerta. Se le llamará cuando los supervisores estén listos".

Sasori dio un paso adelante y tomó el pincel que se le entregaba. Firmó su nombre rápidamente, con poca floritura y volvió a colocar el pincel en el escritorio.

Kegami vio que no tenía sentido desearle suerte al joven estoico, así que se despidió de la otra shinigami y se fue. Sasori le lanzó una mirada antes de caminar hacia la puerta que la mujer le había indicado y la abrió.

Se encontró con una habitación completamente blanca, otra puerta al otro lado y las paredes alineadas con bancos. Se sentó en el que estaba más cerca de la puerta por la que acababa de entrar y se preparó para hacer lo que más despreciaba. Esperar.


	14. Capitulo 13: Compañero de Cuarto

"¿Has visto las puntuaciones en este chico?" uno de los administradores de la academia le susurró a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

"¿Qué hizo otra rata Rukongai?" dijo mientras miraba algunos de sus papeles.

"Bueno, mira esto", insistió el otro, mostrando las copias de los puntajes de la prueba del nuevo estudiante frente al otro.

"Qué- Yagumo, estoy tratando de trabajar aquí!"

"¡Míralos, Tagami! No son como los puntajes que normalmente obtenemos de los estudiantes de Rukongai", insistió Yagumo.

"¿Qué? ¿Se las arregló para deletrear su propio nombre?" Preguntó Tagami con ironía.

"¡Más que eso! ¡Solo mira!"

"Bien," gruñó Tagami tomando los resultados de la prueba de su amigo y los miró. Yagumo observó intensamente la cara del otro y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que sus ojos se ensanchaban y su boca se abría.

"¿Ves lo que quiero decir?" Preguntó Yagumo, sintiéndose complacido consigo mismo por haber logrado que el tenso Tagami perdiera la compostura.

"Esto ... hizo trampa?" Preguntó Tagami.

"No lo creo, no había nadie más que tomara la prueba hoy", explicó Yagumo. "No había forma de que hiciera trampa y los supervisores dijeron que confiaba en todo el asunto, uno de ellos incluso pensó que parecía _aburrido_ ".

" ¿_Aburrido_?" Dijo Tagami con incredulidad.

"Bueno, al menos eso fue lo que dijo Ogawa, los otros solo hablaron de lo seguro que estaba de sí mismo y de que casi no le tomó tiempo hacer lo que le pidieran", dijo Yagumo.

"Bueno entonces ..." resopló Tagami, sintiéndose un poco confundido, pero tratando de ocultarlo revolviendo algunos de sus propios papeles. "Lo que sea. Deja de molestarme, ¡tengo que volver al trabajo!"

"Sí, sí", sonrió Yagumo. "Solo quería hacértelo saber. Está siendo incluido en todas las clases avanzadas. Algunos incluso dicen que es el más nuevo prodigio".

"El más nuevo prodigio," se burló Tagami. "No iría tan lejos ..."

"Bueno, nunca se sabe", dijo Yagumo mientras se encogía de hombros y recuperaba los resultados de la prueba. "No hemos tenido uno en mucho tiempo. Yo diría que tarde o temprano tendríamos otro".

"Así no es como funciona" siseó Tagami, furiosamente revolviendo sus papeles.

"Bueno, como sea", dijo Yagumo con una sonrisa. "Solo quería hacerte saber. ¿Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo?"

"Claro," Tagami suspiró contento de que uno de sus amigos más odiosos se fuera a otro lado. "Nos vemos más tarde."

¸¸. • ¨¯` •. ¸¸. • ¨¯` •. ¸¸. • ¨¯` • .¸¸

Sasori miró alrededor del campus de la academia cuando uno de los profesores que enseñaba en la institución lo estaba mostrando. Le estaba explicando que la ubicación de sus clases, comedores, bibliotecas, salas de estudio, dormitorios, gimnasios, campos de entrenamiento, instalaciones para maestros, oficinas administrativas y todo lo que la academia tenía para ofrecer. El profesor también le dijo que lo llevaría a buscar su uniforme, su horario y la asignación de su habitación después de que se completara el recorrido. Afortunadamente para él, el nuevo término no debía comenzar por un par de días y podría prepararse antes de que comenzara el período.

"¿Tiene alguna pregunta antes de que terminemos el recorrido y vayamos a buscar su conjunto de uniformes?" Preguntó el profesor, volviéndose a mirar a Sasori.

Sasori pensó por un momento y finalmente decidió que las preguntas que tenía probablemente serían respondidas en sus clases. El aburrimiento se había establecido durante el largo recorrido por los amplios terrenos de la academia y él solo quería conseguir sus cosas y acomodarse en cualquier habitación que le asignaran. Aparentemente él también estaría recibiendo un 'compañero de cuarto'. Esperemos que no le molesten _demasiado_.

"Estoy bien", respondió Sasori, mirando al otro con su habitual mirada apática y pesada.

Al parecer, este profesor encontró que su expresión era tan desconcertante como la mayoría de las demás personas pensaban que era y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia donde la academia les daba a sus estudiantes sus uniformes.

Les tomó poco tiempo encontrar algo del tamaño de Sasori, dado que no era especialmente grande o pequeño. Aparentemente, la academia veía una gran variedad de tamaños para los uniformes, algunos de los cuales tenían que ser ordenados con anticipación, pero afortunadamente Sasori era el mejor en promedio.

Después de esto, se detuvieron en una de las oficinas administrativas que habían creado el horario de clases de Sasori. Al parecer, Sasori había sido clasificado en las clases "avanzadas", lo que sea que eso significara. Cuando se había inscrito en la academia de ninja en Sunagakure, no había suficientes hijos para que hicieran distinciones entre clases.

Pero lo habían puesto en kidou avanzado, hakudo, hohou y kenjutsu durante los primeros años. Esto continuaría durante los próximos seis años, avanzando constantemente en cada materia hasta aproximadamente el cuarto año cuando comenzaría a especializar sus campos. Aparentemente, podría comenzar a especializarse en diferentes campos, como biología, tecnología, comunicaciones, química, entrenamiento intensivo de hakudo o kenjutsu, o programas que lo preparen para el cuerpo de onmitsukido o kidou.

Sasori se pregunta en cuáles decidirá "especializarse". Por supuesto, cuando era más joven, su propia especialización ya había sido elegida para él. Sin embargo, como esta opción ya no estaba abierta para él, sería interesante descubrir qué camino académico sería el más adecuado para él.

"Te han asignado la habitación número tres-ocho-cuatro en el ala oeste de los chicos".

Sasori fue sacudido de sus reflexiones por el profesor, el Sr. Akemi.

"Tu compañero de cuarto ya llegó hace unos días", continuó Akemi. "Te hará saber los entresijos de tu nueva área de estar".

Sasori pensó que era un poco despreciable de él simplemente deshacerse de la responsabilidad de terminar su recorrido con un tipo que acababa de llegar hace unos días. Pero parecía que realmente no tenía una opción en el asunto y simplemente tenía que esperar que el otro tipo tuviera ganas de decirle dónde estaban los baños y dónde debía ir si tenía sed a la una de la mañana...

"Está bien, entonces", Akemi se detuvo en la puerta marcada con tres ocho y cuatro y le entregó la llave a Sasori. Sasori lo tomó con la mano que no sostenía sus nuevos uniformes y su horario.

"Si necesitas algo, siéntete libre de preguntarle a tu compañero de cuarto, a tus compañeros de clase o a cualquiera de los profesores. Ten un primer día de clases placentero. Comienza el miércoles", le dijo Akemi antes de darle una palmada en el hombro y alejarse.

Sasori miró por encima del hombro a la figura que se retiraba y lo miró feo un poco. Realmente no le gustaba la gente que desperdiciaba su tiempo así descuidando sus trabajos, especialmente desde que se presentó a su nuevo compañero de cuarto, que prometía ser dolorosamente incómodo. Pero, como realmente no tenía muchas opciones, podría abrir la puerta.

"¿Hola?" Sasori llamó cuando abrió la puerta con la llave y asomó la cabeza.

"'Allo?' Oo iz zere?" una voz gritó.

Sasori cruzó la puerta y pasó por un corto pasillo que tenía lo que parecía un pequeño armario y / o puerta de despensa al lado izquierdo. Sasori también tuvo que subir un escalón, quitándose los zapatos en el tapete que obviamente estaba allí para que la gente los dejara allí.

"Tu nuevo compañero de cuarto," Sasori fue directo al grano.

"Hoja", su nuevo compañero de cuarto maldijo. Sasori enarcó una ceja ante el arrepentimiento, y ante el grueso acento. De repente escuchó un ruido sordo y caminó más lejos en la habitación.

A su izquierda inmediata había una cama atascada en la esquina con una mesita de noche y un tocador en el otro extremo, se podía ver una configuración similar a su derecha, pero a diferencia del lado izquierdo, parecía estar ocupado. Al final de la sala había un gran ventanal que inundaba la sala con luz y dos escritorios estaban uno al lado del otro debajo de la habitación. En la pared del extremo derecho había otra puerta que Sasori supuso que contenía a su compañero de habitación que maldijo.

"'Oo ze jodido, porque me dijeron que me conseguiría una habitación propia!"

Sasori puso sus cosas sobre su cama y se volvió para levantar una ceja ante la puerta que se había abierto de golpe y su compañero de habitación entró con el ceño fruncido en la habitación. En realidad, era una de las personas más desaliñadas que había visto en mucho tiempo. Tenía un cabello castaño desaliñado y sin lavar que parecía como si tuviera trozos de suciedad pegados, cejas oscuras, ojos oscuros e irritados, la piel alrededor de sus ojos se veía arrugada prematuramente y había bolsas oscuras subrayándolas también. Sasori miró de cerca el cigarrillo que estaba descansando al lado de un par de labios que fruncían el ceño y se preguntó dónde había logrado encontrar alguno en esta otra vida tecnológicamente atrasada. Para colmo, todo esto aún tenía que cambiarse a su uniforme escolar y llevaba una camiseta negra, pantalones marrones y un par de guantes sin dedos. Ah, y tenía una pala atada a su espalda para completar la imagen que también explicaba todas las manchas de suciedad al azar que se podían ver en su ropa y en varias partes de su cuerpo. Sasori solo se preguntó dónde el chico había logrado encontrar un par de pantalones ...

"¿Y? 'Oo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó el hombre cruzando los brazos.

"... ¿tu compañero de cuarto?" Sasori dijo lentamente como si estuviera hablando con alguien que era particularmente denso.

"Ya se que lamentablemente lo eres, beetch", el hombre entrecerró las cejas y le dio una calada al cigarrillo, el humo que salía de su nariz. "Dime tu _nombre"._

Sasori entrecerró los ojos un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que alguien así... lo supiera.

"Sasori".

"¿Iz zat así?" se quejó "Bueno, no aprecio tu sorpresa, ¿cuándo llegaste?"

"Hace dos horas," le dijo Sasori.

"Ughhh," dio un suspiro de disgusto. "Ze feo, molesto, twitchy te acaba de dejar aquí, ¿no? ¿Akemi? Sabía que no me gustaría zat uno".

"Sí", dijo Sasori, de acuerdo con la mayor parte de lo que había dicho, excepto por la parte de contracción. No podía recordar al hombre que se retorcía en su presencia, pero tal vez la cantidad de suciedad que parecía existir en la persona de este hombre provocó el TOC en el profesor.

"Bueno, ya que parece que nos hemos quedado atascados por algún tiempo, supongo que debería decirle mi nombre", dijo el hombre, pensativo, casi para sí mismo. "Mi nombre es Christophe DeLorne, también conocido como 'Ze Mole', pero no estoy trabajando".

"... 'ze mole?" Sasori tuvo que repetir. No estaba seguro de haber oído eso correctamente.

"Sí", Christopher dijo que sus cejas se fruncieron más, creando más líneas en su rostro. "¿Tienes un maldito problema con Zat, beetch?"

'Me llamó perra otra vez', pensó Sasori, su ira empeorando a cada segundo.

"No con eso, no," contestó honestamente Sasori. "Pero llámame perra otra vez y reorganizaré tus órganos internos para que puedas escupir sangre durante horas hasta que sufras una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Otra vez".

En lugar de enfurecer al hombre aún más como Sasori había predicho, solo pareció divertirlo y dejó que una leve sonrisa adornara sus labios.

"Bueno, parece que podríamos llevarnos bien después de todo", dijo Christopher, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y mirando a Sasori evaluando. "Pero si tocas alguna de mis cosas, tendré que enterrarte con mi pala".

Sasori puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros indicando que no le importaba realmente qué demonios estaba diciendo el otro. Y a él realmente no le importaban las pertenencias del otro.

"Mientras no toques ninguno de los míos".

"Zat es aceptable", dijo Christopher mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas.

Sasori se sorprendió una vez más por la intensa mirada que estaba recibiendo de su nuevo compañero de habitación, definitivamente _muy_ extraño.

"Lo que sea", pensó para sí mismo con irritación cuando abrió su bolsa y comenzó a sacar algunas de las cosas que llevaba consigo. Se doblaría y guardaría sus uniformes al último, sus propias cosas teniendo prioridad sobre la ropa que había recibido hacía unos momentos. Aunque cuando sacó sus títeres y algunas de sus habilidades para trabajar la madera, notó un aumento repentino de la intensidad en la mirada que recibía de la persona al otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Eras japonés?" Christopher preguntó de repente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Sasori, bastante confundido por la repentina pregunta que realmente no tenía sentido.

"¿Japonés? ¿Eras del país de Japón?" Christopher aclaró con un giro de sus ojos.

"¿Dónde está Japón?" Sasori preguntó, por lo que sabía que no había un país así en el mundo del que provenía. Esto, sin embargo, sólo fomentó la confusión de Christopher.

"Eres de Ze Rukon, ¿no?"

"... sí", respondió Sasori, sin saber a dónde iba esta línea de preguntas y por qué tenía algo que ver con la existencia de "Japón".

"Y estás hablando japonés, ¿sí?"

Sasori lo miró fijamente. No sabía que el idioma que hablaba tenía un nombre específico. Todos en el continente elemental hablaban el idioma que él hablaba. Ocasionalmente, una cierta región tenía un acento reconocible, pero eso era todo lo que iba. Había rumores de que existían diferentes idiomas en otras partes del mundo, pero en su mayor parte se creía que era un mito y nadie había pensado nunca salir y verificar.

"El lenguaje de Ze que estás hablando ahora", dijo Christopher lentamente, como si _él_ fuera el que estaba tratando de comunicarse con alguien particularmente estúpido. "¿Es igual a lo que otros hablan, oui?"

Y Sasori no sabía lo que significaba 'oui', pero iba a tomar un salto de fe y entendería que el otro lo entendía como un 'sí'.

"... ¿sí?" Respondió Sasori.

"Zen, estás hablando en japonés", terminó de explicar Christopher, todavía luciendo un poco frustrado. "¿Pero nunca te has enterado de Japón?"

"No", dijo Sasori en breve, frustrándose con la fijación del otro con un país del que nunca había oído hablar.

"Bueno, supongo que no _pareces_ japonés", murmuró para sí mismo. "Nunca he visto ni 'oído de un jengibre japonés ..."

Sasori nunca había oído hablar del término 'jengibre' aplicado a una persona antes, pero se preguntaba qué tenía que ver una planta con una persona, especialmente con él. Este Christopher era extraño ... extremadamente raro ... Tal vez era tal vez, demente o mentalmente retrasado. La posibilidad parecía muy probable.

"¿De qué país eres?" Christopher decidió ir directamente al corazón del asunto.

"¿Por qué?"

Christopher soltó un suspiro de frustración y dio otra calada al cigarrillo. "Porque tengo curiosidad. Aunque no eres japonés, es extraño que no tengas conocimiento de tu país, a pesar de que hablas el idioma".

"Viento."

Christopher parpadeó ante la repentina respuesta de que no estaba realmente seguro de que _fuera_ una respuesta.

"¿Viento? ¿Qué hay de eso?"

"Me preguntaste de qué país soy", dijo Sasori. "País del viento".

"... país del viento".

"Sí."

"..."

Sasori levantó una ceja ante la mirada en blanco en la cara del otro hombre.

"... tú ... 'has muerto, ¿verdad? ¿No naciste aquí en la Sociedad de Almas?"

"Sí," dijo Sasori, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué seguían discutiendo esto?

"Me morí hace aproximadamente un mes".

"Uh-huh," Christophe gruñó, tomando un poco más de cigarrillos, arrojando las cenizas en una taza que había sentado en su mesa auxiliar. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, haciendo que se viera aún más desordenado que antes, si eso era posible.

"Bueno, también soy de ze land of ze living y nunca he oído hablar de un lugar llamado 'país del viento'. Por lo que sé, nadie le ha dado a su país un nombre que suene tan extraño".

"¿Bueno?" Sasori se preguntaba por qué esto le importaba tanto al otro. Así que nunca antes había oído hablar del país del viento, ¿por qué era tan importante?

"Bueno, la última vez que lo comprobé, todos los países del mundo han sido descubiertos", dijo Christopher rotundamente. "Entonces, o estás loco o no eres del planeta Tierra, pero de alguna manera hablas japonés".

"Dijiste que hablo japonés", le recordó Sasori.

"¡Lo estás hablando ahora mismo!" Christopher gritó, pareciendo enojado. "Tal vez debería desatar a un bastardo sin valor y decirle que no quiero un loco para un compañero de cuarto".

"Haz lo que quieras", respondió Sasori con suavidad. Mentalmente puso los ojos en blanco, si alguien estaba loco, era Christopher, no Sasori. "Pero no cambia el hecho de que nunca antes había oído hablar de un 'Japón', así que supongo que estamos a la par".

Christopher resopló, pero no se levantó para ir a decirle a nadie que su mente estaba confundida. Continuó mirando a Sasori mientras seguía desempacando, pero Sasori decidió ignorarlo como había hecho antes. Con suerte, el otro podría superar cualquier problema que tuviera con esta situación y dejarlo solo. Si no, siempre podría cumplir su promesa de cirugía reconstructiva en sus órganos internos. No había hecho nada divertido en mucho tiempo.

Sasori había guardado la mayoría de sus cosas para cuando llegó la tarde. Toda su ropa había sido lavada durante su estancia en la casa Shiba, cortesía de sus ayudantes, y esas fueron las primeras cosas que había guardado en su nuevo conjunto de cajones de tocador. Luego, reorganizó sus títeres y sus herramientas, colocando la mayoría de esas cosas en su escritorio para tener un espacio de trabajo adecuado. Tal vez eventualmente podría utilizar el espacio de la esquina que existía entre su cómoda y el escritorio para proyectos futuros.

Su dinero había sido escondido con su ropa y los restos de comida que tenía, dejado cubierto y cuidadosamente organizado en uno de los cajones de su mesilla de noche. La ropa de viaje que había estado llevando con él ahora parecía obsoleta, por lo que la dobló y la guardó en el cajón de la cómoda inferior, dejando el medio vacío para que se pusiera los uniformes.

Mientras tanto, Christopher todavía estaba en la misma posición, fumando cigarrillos y prestando toda su atención a Sasori mientras se ocupaba de sus propias cosas. Sasori sabía que muy pronto su ya delgada paciencia se agotaría aún más y no sería responsable de ninguna de sus acciones. Tal vez si hubiera logrado recoger algunos de esos químicos podría haber hecho algunos venenos que no se pueden rastrear ... ah, bueno. La ilusión nunca tuvo a una persona en ninguna parte.

_Gracias por agregar esto a sus favoritos. Y gracias a ti por leer! ¡Recibió más de 1,000 hits (mi historia más popular (tristemente no es original mía, por ahora)), Realmente significa mucho para mí que estés disfrutando la historia. Así que no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente._


	15. Capitulo 14: Loco como Canasta de Frutas

"Así que asumamos que no estás, como dicen, _loco como una canasta de frutas_", comenzó Christopher al día siguiente mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería. "Y ahí está otro mundo, ¿por qué viniste aquí en lugar de ir... a dónde tenías que ir?"

"¿Por qué asumes que sabría las respuestas a estas preguntas?" Preguntó Sasori, muy molesto con su compañero de cuarto.

Su voz firme, aunque realmente se sentía como si realmente fuera a romperse un poco hoy y terminara matando a todos los que estaban cerca de él. Él podría hacerlo. Había sido un criminal de rango S el tiempo suficiente como para saber cómo ocasionar una matanza en una habitación llena de personas con solo un palillo en la mano y, por suerte, tenía dos en su poder. Entonces Sasori comenzó a reflexionar sobre el símil, "loco como una canasta de frutas". ¿Por qué una cesta de frutas estaría loca? Quien haya hecho que ese símil seguro que estaba loco. Tal vez ese era el significado del término.

"Bueno, tal vez no, pero ¿viniste justo después de tu muerte o fue algo inusual?" Él continuó cuestionando.

"Nunca he muerto antes, así que no tengo idea de si lo que experimenté fue inusual o no. De hecho, casi no lo recuerdo", le dijo Sasori mientras ambos se sentaban a comer. Era extraño, por alguna razón, la mayoría de las personas en la cafetería parecían estar evitándolos activamente.

'Bien...'

Sasori miró a su compañero de aspecto sucio y sombrío y pensó que no era un misterio. Si hubiera visto a este niño murmurando una tormenta de tonterías en la misma habitación que él, probablemente también lo habría dejado solo. Aunque con la suerte que tenía, no tenía mucha opción.

"Sólo estoy tratando de dar sentido a una situación complicada", murmuró Christopher, con un ceño fruncido que estropea la piel alrededor de su cara. Sasori sintió que probablemente beneficiaría al otro si lo convirtiera en un títere. Sería infinitamente menos ofensivo para las personas que lo rodean. No fumaría, maldeciría, arrojaría tierra o dejaría marcas de arrugas en su rostro con su interminable ceño. Además, no le hablaría ni lo miraría fijamente, todo era positivo en su opinión.

"Es probable que se trate de zagra maricón en el cielo", murmuró Christopher. "Él continúa su trabajo de hacer mi vida miserable. No me sorprendería".

"¿hablas de Dios?" Sasori dejó de comer para mirar al otro. ¿Acababa de oír lo que creía que oyó?

"¿Dios?" Christopher puso los ojos en blanco como si Sasori realmente supiera de qué estaba hablando. "'Él es un imbécil gilipollas, ¿sí? Y por eso lo llamo maricón... entre otras cosas".

"...Correcto."

Al parecer, Sasori se había encontrado una versión más rara de Hidan. Ambos eran inapropiados y estaban obsesionados con algún tipo de Dios, además que ambos maldecían como si fuera su trabajo. Con suerte, Sasori no sentiría la repentina necesidad de arrancar los corazones de las personas y recolectar dinero para ellos o algo así. A Kakuzu no le había gustado mucho, así que lo dudaba.

"Bueno, estoy tratando de crear una cierta conversión", continuó Christopher. "Parece que realmente estaré atrapado contigo en este año, así que podría acostumbrarme a ello".

"De hecho," respondió Sasori. "¿Así que has decidido no echarme de la habitación por ser un 'loco'?"

"No, por supuesto que no", dijo Christopher, agitando una mano en el aire como si lo que Sasori hubiera dicho fuera ridículo. "Bueno... lo intenté, pero aparentemente, me dijeron que no les importaba y que, como dice Zey, me gustaría".

"Ya veo…" dijo Sasori. Se preguntó si reconsiderarían si él también pedía a alguien más.

"Entonces, aquí estoy, atrapado contigo, así que trato de descubrir tu situación aquí".

"No sabía que tenía una 'situación'".

Christopher frunció el ceño al otro, "Pensé que era obvio que lo tienes. Después de todo, ¿no crees que es extraño que los mundos de los que venimos no sean el mismo?"

"En realidad no", dijo Sasori, principalmente para molestar al otro, ya que en realidad _estaba_ interesado en saber por qué había una diferencia entre los mundos. ¿Sasori era la anomalía o era él? ¿Cómo sucedieron las cosas como esta? Tenía la sensación de que tampoco podría pedirle al shinigami aquí. Aunque esta era su área de especialización, si era demasiado fuera de lo común, no quería someterse a un escrutinio excesivo.

"Zat iz bullsheet", dijo Christopher con cierta naturalidad, apuntándole con el cigarrillo en la mano. "También debes ser curioso. ¿Cómo puedes no serlo?"

"Estás equivocado", mintió Sasori. "Lo único de lo que tengo curiosidad es sobre nuestras próximas clases... y quizás sobre por qué hablas raro".

Las enormes cejas de Christopher se alzaron sorprendidas durante unos segundos antes de lanzarse de nuevo para formar su habitual rostro ceñudo.

"No hablo raro", protestó Christopher, aunque fue bastante inútil ya que tenía un acento bastante obvio. "Soy francés."

Dio un suspiro de cansancio cuando vio la expresión en blanco en la cara de Sasori y debatió si debería siquiera molestarse en explicar esta vez.

"¿Mi idioma nativo es el francés?" Christopher intentó explicarlo, aunque sabía que era algo inútil. "¿Lo Que significa que soy de Francia?"

"¿Y Francia es otro de tus países entonces?" Sasori adivinó distraídamente, no realmente interesado en la conversación.

"Sí", Christopher frunció el ceño al otro. "Viví zere hasta que tuve unos diez años. Zen Me mudé a un lugar de sábanas en Colorado. Está en un lugar llamado Estados Unidos... no creo que esto signifique algo para ti".

"En realidad no," admitió Sasori. "¿Qué edad tenías cuando moriste?"

"Bueno..." comenzó Christopher, pareciendo un poco incómodo. "Es una historia un poco larga, considerando que la primera vez que morí fue cuando tenía 11 años, pero mejoré".

Sasori decidió no cuestionarlo. A él no le importó, _realmente_ no lo hizo.

"Soy un mercenario, o lo _fui_, supongo", dijo principalmente para sí mismo, aunque esta parte del balbuceo del francés en realidad le interesaba.

Los mercenarios eran conocidos por ser menos morales, menos amables, vagabundos en su época, ya que la mayoría de las comisiones irían al shinobi de aldeas ocultas. Pero aun así, era interesante encontrar a alguien así después de que muriera. Y realmente no le sorprendió, ahora que lo pensaba, que esta era la ocupación de su compañero de habitación antes de pasar a la Sociedad de Almas. Ciertamente él miró la ironía.

"Entonces, un día, estoy en la vejez madura de alrededor de, mm, diecinueve, estoy en una misión y las cosas van bien hasta que, bueno, las cosas van mal, supongo", continuó Christopher, dejando a Sasori preguntándose si estaba _tratando_ de ser lo más vago posible. "¡Y zen ze aparecen putos perros guardianes!"

Christopher golpeó un puño en la mesa, sorprendiendo a Sasori y a varios otros a su alrededor con lo repentino de su declaración.

"No fue suficiente, porque esas jodidas cosas tuvieron que matarme la primera vez, ¿pero en segundo lugar? ¡Prefiero recibir un disparo en el culo y morir por una infección!" Christopher dijo apasionadamente al aire que lo rodeaba, era obvio que ya no estaba dirigiendo sus quejas a nadie en particular y simplemente estaba maldiciendo la injusticia de la vida y la muerte en general.

"Por lo menos esta vez no fui al infierno", continuó Christopher después de calmarse. "Zey me puso en la sección de no fumadores la última vez, bastardos".

Sasori honestamente no tenía nada que decir a eso. Ni siquiera podía pensar en un comentario sarcástico o sutilmente insultante para expresar de alguna manera lo jodido que estaba todo esto.

"¿Así que?" Christopher levantó una ceja y arrojó algunas de sus cenizas a una taza vacía, que probablemente le daría pesadillas al personal de la cocina durante semanas.

"¿Y qué?"

"¿Que pasa contigo?" Christopher gruñó. "Te he hablado de mi muerte, ambas, ¿qué hay de la tuya?"

Sasori pensó en su propia muerte por un momento, considerando cómo le sonaría esto a alguien que no sabía nada sobre el mundo en el que había vivido durante tanto tiempo. Quizás Christopher entendería mejor que otros el tipo de vida que había llevado, al ver que él mismo no estaba exactamente en el lado correcto de la ley, pero no era algo que quisiera discutir con alguien al azar. Especialmente no en la cafetería y, idealmente, en absoluto.

"Es complicado", fue todo lo que dijo Sasori.

"'Es complicado'", se burló Christopher, haciendo que el ojo de Sasori se contrajera. "¿Y crees que lo mío no lo fue?"

"Fuiste atacado por perros guardianes", dijo Sasori, tratando de indicar que la muerte del otro no había sido tan complicada.

"Sí, bueno, cuando lo dices como zat, pero sabes que hay más en ello", insistió Christopher. "Dime."

"Bien. Me apuñalaron en el corazón", dijo Sasori, dejándolo así.

"¿Figurativamente o literalmente?" Preguntó Christopher, pareciendo intrigado con una ceja levantada. Sasori le dio una mirada molesta por eso.

"Literalmente. ¿Cómo puede morir alguien al ser apuñalado en el corazón en sentido figurado?"

Christopher se encogió de hombros, "Podría pasar. ¿Quién te apuñaló?"

"Esa es la parte complicada", confesó Sasori.

"¿Complicado? ¿Qué es lo complicado? ¿Quién estaba en el otro extremo de lo que te apuñaló?" Christopher presionó.

"... como dije. Es complicado", insistió Sasori. No podía decir muy bien que los cadáveres títeres de sus padres lo habían apuñalado cuando habían estado en el control de su antigua abuela, a la que probablemente ya había matado, apuñalándola con una de sus armas envenenadas. Fue como él dijo. Complicado.

"Bien, si insistes", se quejó. Aunque Sasori supuso que más adelante se ocuparía de su caso sobre los detalles, así como para obtener más información sobre el mundo en el que vivía.

"Lo hago", dijo Sasori, terminando su comida y recogiendo su bandeja vacía para que pudiera descartarla. "Voy a pasar por la biblioteca".

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó Christopher con curiosidad.

"Para empezar a estudiar".

"¡Pero la escuela 'aún no ha comenzado!" Protestó Christopher.

"Todavía me gustaría ver lo que vamos a aprender".

Aparentemente, él y Christopher también habían sido puestos en las mismas clases. Cómo había sucedido esto, Sasori no tenía ni idea.

"Bien, zen, pooper del partido", concedió Christopher, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y dirigiéndose hacia la dirección de su habitación. "Es muy divertido ser aburrido".

Sasori ni siquiera se molestó en contestar mientras se alejaba. ¿Por qué siempre terminó en la compañía de las personas más molestas? Honestamente, tomaría a Deidara sobre el chico francés en este momento. Al menos el rubio psicótico lo respetaba. Con todo, estos prometían ser unos largos seis años...

¸¸. • ¨¯` •. ¸¸. • ¨¯` •. ¸¸. • ¨¯` • .¸¸

Sasori había salido de la cafetería, junto con Christopher, contento de deshacerse de él y tener un tiempo a solas. El silencio le permitió pensar mejor. Sin pensarlo, caminando hacia la biblioteca, Sasori decidió que era un buen momento para pensar en lo que Christopher había dicho. ¿Por qué _había_ terminado en este mundo? ¿Y dónde estaba este 'Japón' del que hablaba? Sasori no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿cómo era el mundo viviente del que hablaba Christopher? ¿Era diferente a lo que era su mundo? Demasiado ocupado con sus pensamientos, casi no notó otra presencia en el pasillo hasta que habló.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó el hombre.

Sasori lo examinó, se veía muy esquelético, con un rostro parecido a un cráneo. Las pinturas faciales en blanco y negro le recordaban a Zetsu, pero estaba en un patrón diferente. Su cara está pintada de blanco con la parte interior de su cara pintada de negro, excepto su nariz. Sus ojos eran dorados y sus dientes estaban al descubierto, dándole la apariencia de él sonriendo de forma escalofriante. Sasori asumió que él mostrando sus dientes era un hábito. Al parecer, sus orejas fueron reemplazadas por conos dorados y su cabello era azul y parecía una melena de león mientras llevaba una bufanda púrpura alrededor de su cuello. Sasori levantó una ceja ante su pregunta.

El hombre se tensó, claramente molesto. "¿Quién eres tú?" Poco a poco, enunciaba como un adulto que hablaba con un niño denso. Esto solo hizo que el arco de la ceja de Sasori fuera más alto, mostrando también su molestia.

"No soy de tu incumbencia". Dijo Sasori rotundamente. Dio un paso a un lado y dio un paso adelante, pero antes de que pudiera poner el pie abajo, el lado del hombre se paró frente a él.

"Ya que casi tropiezo contigo, que _es_ de mi preocupación. Sólo voy a repetir esto una vez más antes de matarte." Los ojos dorados de Mayuri se clavaron en los de Sasori. No queriendo causar problemas (si no es necesario), Sasori decidió que no haría daño en decirle su nombre.

"Sasori". Se quedó mirando al hombre.

"Sasori?" repitió el hombre.

El ojo del pelirrojo se estrechó un milímetro, solo quería acabar con esto y estudiar en la biblioteca.

"¿Por qué no te he visto antes? ¿Eres un alma nueva quizás?" preguntó el hombre.

"Aún no me has dado tu nombre." Sasori ignoró su pregunta. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente, aunque siendo el shinobi que era, Sasori se dio cuenta. A pesar de que había contestado, no obstante.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Ahora responde mi pregunta".

"Sí lo soy." Sasori siguió mirando fijamente. Mayuri también lo hizo.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo moriste?" Sasori se preguntó por qué todos hacían esta pregunta.

"Un mes más o menos". Sasori respondió con indiferencia.

"¿A los 15 años?" Mayuri estudió los rasgos de Sasori. El ex-shinobi tuvo que resistir la tentación de sonreír.

"35 en realidad", corrigió.

La ceja de Mayuri se alzó. "¿Cómo te ves tan joven?"

El lado de Sasori dio un paso una vez más mientras respondía, "Clasificado", y se alejó de un Mayuri meditando.

_Lo siento si Mayuri es OOC, no es mi personaje favorito, así que no le presto mucha atención a su personaje. Si lo desea, corríjame sobre cualquier error en su personalidad e intentaré solucionarlo. Además, no sabía que 'Ze Mole' era un personaje de South Park, así que perdóname por eso. Es culpa de __**miércoles1990**__, esa fue su idea original. Se agregó por humor. Lo siento mucho por esa gente. Así que tenga la seguridad de que no habrá futuros South Park ni otros personajes de espectáculos además de Naruto y Bleach. (Espero)_

_De todos modos, gracias a Marc, por revisar. Gracias por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos. Gracias por agregar esta historia a sus alertas. ¡Y gracias por leer!_


	16. Capitulo 15: Comenzando el Curso

Apoyando la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano, Sasori había extendido numerosos libros sobre la gran mesa en la que estaba sentado. Había estado rellenando y alimentando a su cerebro con información numerosa sobre el reiatsu, cómo controlarlo, Shikai, Bankai, Hohou, Kidou y más. Y honestamente, Sasori estaba _aburrido_. Ya había tenido suficiente de estudiar y aprender cosas como esta cuando era un niño en la academia shinobi. Y al pelirrojo no le gustaba la idea de tener que pasar por eso otra vez. Revisando las muchas notas que había tomado durante la lectura, cerró todos los libros y los colocó en la ranura de "Libros de devolución", solo para volver a recorrer los muchos pasillos de libros. A estas alturas, la mente de Sasori se preguntaba acerca de las palabras de Christopher de _nuevo_, y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al respecto.

Así que aquí estaba, saqueando los estantes de la colosal, pero vacía, biblioteca de la academia solo por un libro sobre "muertes inusuales" que podrían ocurrir. Después de hojear al menos cientos de libros, todavía no podía encontrar nada. Por supuesto, Sasori tenía una paciencia muy baja, por lo que estaba a punto de arrancarse el pelo al final de todo esto. Tan calmadamente como pudo, trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que arrancarse el cabello no serviría de nada, así que se deshizo de ese pensamiento. Sin embargo, todavía no se le dio la respuesta en el milésimo libro. ¡Ni siquiera una pequeña sugerencia sobre el tema! Sasori se mordió la lengua para abstenerse de gritar en voz alta en agonía y agotamiento.

En lugar de gritar, Sasori arrojó el libro que estaba agarrando con fuerza a través de la habitación. Como si gritara, el libro se agrietó con un ruido agudo cuando chocó con el estante e hizo un **ruido** fuerte cuando cayó al suelo. Golpeando sus codos sobre la mesa con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, sus dedos casi arrancaron cada pedazo de cabello que tenía sobre su cabeza. Afortunadamente, tenía más autocontrol, aunque sus dedos aún sostenían con fuerza sus mechones rojos.

¸¸. • ¨¯` •. ¸¸. • ¨¯` •. ¸¸. • ¨¯` • .¸¸

"¿Dónde vere 'oo?" Christopher le preguntó al pelirrojo, con el pelo aún más desordenado que de costumbre.

"Biblioteca, te lo dije." Sasori entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? Parece un nido de pájaro que dicen az zey", se burló su compañero de cuarto.

"Lo que sea," Sasori puso los ojos en blanco. "Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu fiesta?" el hombre actuó como si le importara cuando en realidad nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará.

"Blah. Fue tan-"

"En realidad no importa.". Sasori interrumpió sin rodeos, frotándose las sienes por el dolor de cabeza que se aproximaba. Christopher se cruzó de brazos.

"Bien, sé cómo zat. Agh, lo que sea. Me voy a dormir." Y con eso, se acercó a la mesita de noche al lado de la cama que tenía una lámpara sobre ella. Al presionar el botón, la habitación se oscureció de inmediato.

Los volantes de las sábanas eran el único sonido en la habitación, excepto por la respiración de los dos. Sasori cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, usándolo como almohada mientras miraba al techo. Con un suspiro y una vuelta, cerró sus ojos color chocolate y descansó un poco. Sin embargo, cuando cerró los ojos, estaba de pie en un reino de oscuridad. Todo lo que vio fue negro y nada más. Volviéndose para averiguar dónde estaba, la oscuridad se fue levantando gradualmente, siendo reemplazada por un... ¿desierto...? Al mirar la arena roja manchada de sangre y las nubes oscuras y siniestras rodar en los cielos negros, Sasori dejó que una sonrisa adornara sus labios, enamorado del recuerdo del baño de sangre que algunos llamaron La Tercera Guerra Shinobi. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando un pensamiento apareció en su mente. '¿Dónde... dónde estoy? ¿Es esto un sueño?' él pensó.

"Supongo que podrías decir eso". Sasori se dio la vuelta para encontrar la fuente de la voz. Sin embargo, cuando un pelirrojo de aspecto familiar con cuchillas que sobresalían de su cuerpo y se sentaba casualmente en una roca a unos metros de él, su cuerpo se tensó una vez más.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Es esto, un Genjutsu?" Sasori cuestionó su duplicado con una mirada fulminante. Su duplicado sonrió, un brazo detrás de su espalda y apoyado en la roca mientras el otro estaba apoyado en su rodilla derecha sostenida.

"Y aquí pensé que serías un poco más inteligente", el duplicado sonrió de manera inocente mientras la mirada de Sasori se intensificaba. El duplicado suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. "Akasuna no Sasori", finalmente respondió.

Ante esto, Sasori levantó una ceja. "Qué es lo que tú-"

Akasuna sonrió, "Nos encontraremos de nuevo. Muy pronto", murmuró algo que Sasori no pudo oír, pero sonó como "con tu paciencia".

Una ráfaga de viento sopló arena por todas partes, haciendo que Sasori se cubriera los ojos con los brazos. La arena comenzó a girar alrededor de él, haciéndolo inhalar algo de la arena. Tosiendo, Sasori cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes.

"¡Oi! ¡Despierta, bastardo!" Sasori jadeó y saltó a una posición sentada. Parpadeando, volvió la cabeza para examinar su paradero. ¿Su habitación...?

"¿Qu-qué...?" Sasori agarró un lado de su cabeza, que estaba latiendo de un dolor de cabeza.

"'Oo seguí asfixiándote o algo en tu boca, pensé que' o que estaba teniendo un ataque de asma o alguna pálida". Christopher apareció junto a la cama de Sasori, rodando una camisa por su desordenada cabeza marrón. "Entonces, ¿qué le pasó a 'oo?" Sasori se calmó, sus ojos volvieron a su perezoso estado medio cerrado.

"Nada", escupió y tiró las mantas, saltando fuera de la cama y al baño.

¸¸. • ¨¯` •. ¸¸. • ¨¯` •. ¸¸. • ¨¯` • .¸¸

"¡Hola! ¿Eres el nuevo estudiante?" Una chica con cabello oscuro con trenzas atadas a la base de su cuello saludó a Sasori y actualmente estaba invadiendo su burbuja personal. Retrocediendo para recuperar el espacio que perdió, Sasori miró a la chica.

"Si..." Miró a la chica extrañamente. Francamente, ella lo molestó, porque no le gustaban las personas demasiado y alegres. Por no hablar de entrometidas.

"¡Soy Momo!" Ella le tendió la mano.

"Sasori", se unió a regañadientes con ella, sacudiéndola ligeramente.

"¡Momo! Ah, ¿ya te hiciste amiga del nuevo estudiante?" El rubio se acercó a la dirección de Sasori. Su ceja roja se movió involuntariamente. Más mocosos para irritarlo.

"¿Oh? ¿Quién es este?" Genial, solo la suerte de Sasori, un pelirrojo salvaje paseaba por aquí también, con el pelo rojo recogido hacia atrás.

"¡Kira! ¡Renji! Este es Sasori," exclamó la chica.

"¡Alineados, gusanos!" El profesor gritó, golpeando su palo de bambú en el suelo para un efecto extra.

Inmediatamente, todos se colocaron en posición. Momo cerró la boca y corrió hacia donde se suponía que debía estar junto con Kira y Renji siguiéndolo de cerca. Los estudiantes estaban ahora alineados en una posición de seis por cuatro, al igual que los militares. El maestro marchó al frente, lentamente mientras inspeccionaba a todos. Hubo algunas ocasiones en las que golpeó a alguien con el palo de bambú ya que "sus espaldas no estaban lo suficientemente rectas" o "sus rodillas se doblaron demasiado" o alguna mala excusa como esa.

"¡De acuerdo, gusanos, es hora de practicar Kido!" El supervisor caminó delante de Sasori y Christopher (que estaba a su lado). "Niños nuevos, ¿eh? Vamos a ver qué puedes hacer... ¡Traigan los maniquíes!"

"¡Si!" Algunos de los procuradores menores saludaron y se apresuraron a poner a los maniquíes en su lugar.

"¿Ustedes dos conocen a Kido?" El procurador cuestionó.

"Ehh, más o menos", Christopher agitó su mano en un movimiento lateral.

"¿Por qué no te adelantas primero entonces?" El procurador sonrió.

Christopher se encogió de hombros y chasqueó los nudillos, avanzando hacia donde estaban los maniquíes. Sasori también dio un paso adelante, aunque no tan cerca.

Él susurró: "¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?"

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Un idiota?"

"No creo que quieras saber mi respuesta," murmuró Sasori para que no pudiera escuchar, pero aun así puso los ojos en blanco.

Christopher cerró los ojos, extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia el maniquí, con la mano izquierda agarrando su muñeca derecha. Abrió la boca y murmuró algo.

_"¡Señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda la creación, aleteo de alas, el que lleva el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y pandemonio, al alza de la barrera del mar, marche hacia el sur!_ "

Una bola roja de lo que parecía ser luz apareció en su palma, pero fue empujada hacia el maniquí. En menos de un segundo, el maniquí explotó hasta convertirse en la mitad de lo que era. Sasori arrugó la nariz con un ligero disgusto, recordando el "arte" de Deidara... como lo llamó. El heno quemado se esparció por el área, cayendo a los pies de los estudiantes sorprendidos de Shinigami.

"Eso... tú... eso...," comenzó el supervisor antes de aclararse la garganta. "Lo que sea. Pelirrojo, tu turno."

Dicho pelirrojo resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco; en cambio, dio un paso adelante y hizo lo mismo que hizo Christopher, excepto que a un ritmo más rápido. Después de todo, el maestro de títeres odiaba tener que esperar y hacer esperar a otros. Cuando los pedazos de heno volaron en el cielo, Sasori rápidamente les disparó otro Shakkahō e incluso los restos del maniquí pronto fueron inexistentes. Sasori se volvió para ver las expresiones de sus compañeros y supervisores, complacido con las expresiones de asombro en la cara de todos. Este año iba a ser fácil.

_Suspiro, si lo se lo sé, el capítulo fue corto y apestó. Estaba extremadamente ocupado y me estaba quedando sin ideas._

_Gracias por las revisiones. Gracias por favorecer. Gracias por alertar. Y, finalmente, gracias por agregarme a su lista de autores favoritos._


	17. Capitulo 16: ¡ANGUSTIA!

-5 meses después-

"¿Qué pasa con este niño?" El capitán Kyōraku sostuvo un papel en su mano, examinándolo con sus perezosos ojos grises. "Sus puntuaciones están por las nubes".

"Sí... lo están; es como el caso del capitán Hitsugaya, por eso decidí graduarlo antes que la mayoría de los estudiantes. ¿Alguien quiere llevarlo en su escuadrón?" El capitán comandante Yamamoto preguntó a los doce capitanes que estaban en fila en el salón principal del cuartel general de la Primera División.

Hubo silencio en la sala.

Todos estaban considerando los puntos a favor y en contra mientras leían la información del chico en las hojas que les fueron entregadas a cada uno. Ciertos capitanes podrían aprovechar a Sasori en su escuadrón, algunos más que otros; sin embargo había cosas por la cuales podría ser solo un problema para otros capitanes, _como su personalidad por ejemplo._

La capitana Soi Fon podría tomarlo, por lo que había leído de él, era alguien eficiente que cumplía con su trabajo de manera eficiente, pero parecía prestar atención a los vacíos en las ordenes y reglas, tal vez demasiado, para así aprovecharse de la situación y actuar como mejor le parezca.

El capitán Ichimaru parecía divertido con la idea. No había nada en especial por lo que debería incluirlo en su escuadrón, pero uno nunca sabe lo que pasa por la mente del sonriente capitán.

La capitana Unohana parecía un poco disgustada; y con razón. El muchacho parecía conocer mucho del tema médico y químico, aunque tenía una preferencia por los venenos; algo que está muy alejado del ideal de un escuadrón de sanación.

El capitán Aizen por su parte también se veía un renuente a dejarlo entrar a su escuadrón. Esto podría deberse al hecho de que su personalidad sarcástica e insulsa era lo opuesto a Aizen.

El capitán Kuchiki permaneció tan inmutable como siempre. Toda esta situación lo traía sin cuidado.

El capitán Komamura, era difícil de leer, probablemente al casco que cubría su rostro. No tenía intención real de aceptar al joven, por lo que solo esperaría a que alguien más lo hiciera. Y si no pasaba, lo haría el mismo ya que se trataba de una petición del capitán Yamamoto.

El capitán Kyoraku… bueno, no hay mucho que decir sobre esto… ¿verdad?

El capitán Tousen era quien más pensaba esta decisión. Era obvio que sus habilidades podrían ser de provecho, algo que alababa. Por otra parte, tenía un pensamiento similar a la capitana Soi Fon en cuanto a su modo de actuar, algo que lo hacía pensar que no sería un shinigami que aprecie la justicia, no como él.

El capitán Hitsugaya se notaba bastante interesado en esto. La idea de que los dos prodigios que habían aparecido en sucesión estuvieran en el mismo escuadrón era algo que ilusionaba al capitán general. La actitud de Sasori era bastante parecida a la de Hitsugaya, y esto hacia que sintiera que tenerlo era lo mejor. Conseguir un aliado con sus mismas ideas le permitiría por fin poner presión a Matsumoto (que bella ilusión). Esperará a ver si nadie interviene para expresar su petición para no parecer muy interesado.

El capitán Zaraki estaba en un dilema. Al leer que era posiblemente el más fuerte de la academia pensó que sería una adición excelente a su escuadrón. Lo malo de todo eso es que al ser como era el chico, se imaginó a una especie de Byakuya a su alrededor suyo, eso lo desalentaba. A parte tras descubrir que su zampakutou no era de combate físico directo, como las otras de su escuadrón, se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, no era muy buena idea.

El capitán Kurotsuchi tenía una gran idea. Ese mocoso se había atrevido a faltarle el respeto, sin embargo, sus habilidades y estadísticas no podían ser simplemente ser ignoradas. Un plan empezó a formularse en su retorcida mente; con esto podría vengarse del insolente y aprovecharse de su poder. Era simplemente perfecto.

El capitán Ukitake era alguien simple. Por eso, no era necesaria una razón para incluirlo en su escuadrón, por lo que lo aria solo porque sí.

Tras un tiempo todos los capitanes parecían haber terminado sus consideraciones, por lo que se empezó la mención de peticiones.

"Disculpe, capitán Yamamoto, pero me gustaría..." Comenzó el capitán Ukitake, pero fue interrumpido por el capitán Kurotsuchi.

"Tonterías, capitán Ukitake, estaría mejor en mi escuadrón. Capitán Yamamoto, si lo prefiere, muévalo a mi escuadrón". El capitán Kurotsuchi exigió, con solo pensar en experimentar con la pelirroja para descubrir su secreto. Todo el mundo, incluido el capitán Ukitake, cerró la boca ante esto.

"Ahora... ¿hay alguna objeción a que Sasori sea enviada al Escuadrón del Capitán Kurotsuchi, la 12ª División?" preguntó el comandante del capitán.

"No", todos declinaron.

"Muy bien, por la presente transfiero a Sasori al Escuadrón del Capitán Kurotsuchi, la 12.ª División. Los guardias informaran a Sasori de inmediato".

"Si", dijeron los guardias al unísono y se apresuraron a buscarlo.

…

"¡Sasori! ¡Ahí estás!" Momo corrió al lado de Sasori y levantó una caja de bento lo suficientemente alta para que Sasori la viera. "¡Hice un bento para ti!"

"A-ah... gracias..." Sasori se alejó lentamente de la chica de cabello oscuro, quitándose el bento de las manos mientras él estaba en eso. "Entonces, ¿dónde están Renji y Kira?"

"Oh, están practicando su manejo de espadas. ¿Supongo que a Christopher y a ti les ha ido bien en sus clases?" Preguntó la niña, intentando iniciar una conversación.

"Christopher es un idiota", escupió.

"¡Oi, estoy aquí! ¡Oí zat!" Escupió Christopher, sentado junto a Sasori que ahora estaba desenvolviendo el bento y comiendo el contenido.

"Zat tenía todo el propósito", Sasori se burló de su acento, una cosa que ha estado haciendo ahora, solo para molestar a la morena.

"¿Por qué, pequeño bastardo?", Gruñó.

"U-uh... así que... ¿cómo está el sabor del bento, Sasori?" Momo intentó evitar cualquier pelea entre esos dos.

"Está bien, pero necesitas agregar más sal al pescado", asomó uno de los pescados salados, que en realidad no sabía tan salado.

"Si el pescado salado no es salado, ¿cuál es el punto de llamarlo 'pescado salado'?" Christopher leyó la mente de Sasori.

"S-si, lo lamento". Momo hizo una reverencia.

"¿Está Sasori aquí?" una voz desconocida resonó en toda la sala, haciendo que todos giraran la cabeza. Sasori, todavía teniendo comida en su boca, masticó en silencio. Momo retrocedió un poco, un poco asustada.

"¿Qué hiciste esta vez?" Susurró Momo.

"¿Qué? No hice nada", Sasori la fulminó con la mirada, luego continuó masticando su comida.

Uno de los guardias vio el pelo rojo brillante y comenzó a caminar hacia él, los otros guardias lo siguieron lentamente.

"Tú, eres Sasori?" él le señalo

Sasori no dijo una palabra y solo siguió masticando su comida en voz baja. Esto, por alguna razón, enfureció al guardia.

"¡Oi! ¡Contéstame punk!"

Sasori solo lo miró fijamente en respuesta. Este guardia se enojó tan fácilmente. Sasori decidió que debido a que estaba siendo bastante grosero, masticaría su comida lentamente para enojarlo aún más. Y lo hizo.

"¿Estás sordo? ¡Dije que me respondas!" gritó el guardia.

"¡Oi! ¡Deja de gritar en mi oído!" Christopher gritó en respuesta.

"¡Bastardo, no te estaba hablando a ti!" El guardia lo enfrentó y gritó.

"'Bastardo, no te estaba hablando a ti'" Christopher se burló de su tono, aparentemente un hábito de sufrir demasiadas peleas con Sasori.

El guardia gruñó, "¿Por qué tú...?"

Momo tiró de la manga de Sasori, quien ahora había terminado de masticar y se tragó la comida por la garganta. "S-Sasori... ¿puedes hacer algo? No quiero que empiecen a pelear..."

Sasori suspiró, pero obedeció sin embargo. "Sí, soy Sasori. ¿Para qué me necesitas?"

Esto trajo de vuelta toda la atención del guardia. "Se nos ha pedido que lo acompañemos a su nueva división: la 12ª División".

"12º... división?" Sasori levantó una ceja.

"¡Sasori! ¡Eso es genial! Te estás graduando mucho antes que nosotros", Momo le sonrió, feliz por su amiga.

Christopher solo puso los ojos en blanco, "Showoff".

"Muy bien," acordó Sasori, luego se volvió hacia Momo. "Dile a Renji y Kira que dije 'Adiós, y valió la pena ser amigos de ustedes'. Te voy a extrañar, Momo". El pelirrojo mintió, solo para hacerla sentir feliz (antes de aplastarla cuando se va. Oye, todavía es un criminal de rango S).

Ante esto, los ojos de Momo brillaban como faroles. "¿E-en serio? ¡También te extrañaré, Sasori!" confeso y se inclinó.

Sasori se volvió hacia Christopher: "Ha sido... interesante, estos últimos meses contigo".

Christopher gruñó, lo que Sasori tradujo a "Sí, lo que sea".

"Adiós, y no te extrañaré ni un poco". Sasori sonrió.

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa, "Yo disfrutaré teniendo esta habitación solo para mí".

"Bastardo egoísta".

"Showoff arrogante".

"S-"

"¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ya lo entendemos! Dejen de luchar", intervino Momo antes de que se pusiera demasiado serio.

Sasori se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia los guardias, asintiendo en silencio. Los guardias lo devolvieron y **usaron** **Shunpo** para el cuartel de la 12ª División. El ex criminal de S-Rango los siguió de cerca.

…

La habitación a la que habían asignado a Sasori era casi la misma que la habitación de Kuukaku en la que Sasori había tenido esa conversación con ella. La única diferencia era que las paredes y la puerta eran más... más oscuras, y había una cama para él y un escritorio para trabajar. Tal vez debería obtener más materiales para trabajar. Después de todo, necesitaba más títeres para poder luchar. Kido, Hoho y la administración de espadas no eran suficientes para el maestro títere. Él era el maestro de _marionetas_ después de todo.

Al desempacar toda su ropa, dinero y otras cosas, Sasori sintió que debía salir y comprar más madera para trabajar. Caminando hacia la puerta, la abrió y caminó por los pasillos. Con diseños y planos en su mente, no se había dado cuenta hasta que casi se topó con alguien nuevamente.

"Oi, deja de chocar conmigo," la voz familiar sonó en la cabeza de Sasori.

Retrocedió para ver quién era, solo para ver nada menos que a Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Estrechando sus ojos, Sasori decidió preguntarle.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Porque soy el Capitán de la 12 División", los párpados del Capitán Kurotsuchi bajaron debido a la densidad de Sasori en la Sociedad de Almas. "Y es capitán Kurotsuchi para ti".

"¿Tú? ¿Eres mi capitán?" Preguntó Sasori sin rodeos, obviamente no satisfecho.

"Sí, mocoso". Los ojos del capitán Kurotsuchi se estrecharon ante la falta de respeto.

"Yo-"

**¡ANGUSTIA!**

Una sonrisa creció en los labios del capitán Kurotsuchi. De pie detrás del inconsciente Sasori que cayó al suelo, la mano de Nemu estaba humeando un poco por el impacto.

"Buen trabajo, Nemu." Y con eso, el capitán Kurotsuchi le ordenó a Nemu que lo llevara de regreso a su laboratorio.

_En serio lo siento por la larga espera, chicos. Y lamento que haya sido tan breve (mis amigos siguen pidiéndome que escriba más corto ya que siempre escribo páginas largas y esas cosas, sí...) pero me duele el cerebro y he pasado por mucho estrés, lo que ha resultado en mi enfermedad. Además, tengo que terminar la montaña de trabajo que tengo. Básicamente, tengo que posponer esta historia por un tiempo hasta que pueda encontrar mejores ideas, mejores técnicas de escritura y deshacerme del estrés que tengo actualmente. Lo siento por esto, no voy a dejar de fumar, pero no voy a actualizar durante unas semanas. ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! Desearía poder compensarlo con ustedes, pero de todos modos, solo hay una cosa más: voy a subir una __**nueva historia**_ _para las personas impacientes que quieren leer algo. Es una promesa que tengo que cumplir de todos modos, así que pensé ¿por qué no subirla para mantenerlos ocupados? Así que, por favor, compruébalo porque estoy bastante seguro de que necesito una revisión y quiero hacerlo perfecto antes de entregarlo._

_Además, quiero avisar que este es el último capítulo que fue escrito por Mistic Shadow Demon. Este capitulo era mucho más corto, pero le incluí una parte original mía para alargarla al principio. _

_El siguiente será el único capitulo publicado por el estimado, amado, y a veces odiado: The Idiot Masked. _

_De todos modos, moviendo los anuncios a un lado. ¡Gracias por revisar! Gracias a por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos. Gracias a por agregar esta historia a sus alertas. Nuevamente, lamento mucho haber pospuesto las actualizaciones de las otras historias para esta, pero para mantenerlo ocupado, por favor, estén pendiente mi nueva historia: El Caballero Segador (El titulo todavía es experimental)_

_Próximamente._

_Solo en __cines__ Fanfiction. (Probablemente)._


	18. Capitulo 17: Sala de Experimentos

_**Bien he aquí el esperado (o tal vez no) capítulo de The Idiot Masked, el cual será el ultimo capitulo escrito por alguien mas que usare. En otras palabras, después de esto, los capítulos que siguen son 100% originales míos. (Dentro de lo que cabe, porque todo esto pertenece en realidad a Tite Cubo y Masahi Kishimoto)**_

Cuando Sasori recuperó la conciencia, lo primero que pensó fue dónde demonios estaba y por qué. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados firmemente. Cambiando ligeramente, pudo sentir algo frío y duro presionando contra su espalda desnuda (no es joda mía, así lo escribió), así como sus muñecas, tobillos y frente. Después de unos segundos más, se dio cuenta de un sonido de arrastre en el fondo, acompañado por algunos murmullos. Aunque no podía distinguir las palabras, estaba demasiado mareado por eso. Era como si algo pesado lo hubiera golpeado en la parte posterior de su...

_Así es... algo me llamó la atención por detrás mientras hablaba con Kurotuschi. Tch, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Mira donde estoy ahora._

Lentamente, su mente comenzó a zumbar.

_Ese hijo de mil..._

Por ahora, había recuperado la mayoría de sus sentidos. Sus extremidades aún se sentían como gelatina, pero su audición había mejorado. Había un sonido de burbujeo lento en el fondo, así como el ruido del metal y el rápido "tet" de un teclado que sonaba cerca. Ahora también podía reconocer una de las voces.

"Deben pasar al menos tres horas más antes de que se cuestione su desaparición inmediata, y dos más antes de que se despierte. Nemu, bisturí".

"Sí", respondió una educada voz femenina. Se escuchó el sonido de pasos suaves antes de que el ruido se detuviera. Luego, los pasos empezaron de nuevo, dos series cada una de formas diferentes: una hacia el lugar donde habían provenido los sonidos del teclado y la molestia y la preocupación de Sasori, la otra hacia él.

Sabía que no podría salir del agarre de hierro de las partes metálicas que sujetaban su cuerpo. Su yo títere probablemente podría, pero ya era obvio que no lo era en ese momento. Si al menos tuviera su zampakutou a la mano podría hacer algo. Una vez más, Sasori sintió una punzada de molestia por su propia debilidad. Empujó ese asunto a un lado, ahora había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Los pasos se detuvieron, y Sasori se dio cuenta de una presencia que se cernía sobre él. Tenía que actuar rápidamente, a menos que quisiera ser cortado mientras aún estaba vivo... o muerto. Todavía no estaba muy seguro.

_Bisturí... Le pidió a esa mujer un bisturí. Si asumo que está en su mano derecha, puedo alcanzarlo fácilmente con un hilo de chakra._

Podía sentir algo descendiendo sobre él, acercándose a la parte superior de su frente. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, la punta puntiaguda del objeto letal lo miró a la cara. En el fondo había una cara diferente, pintada en blanco y negro con una mirada de sorpresa en sus rasgos aún sonrientes.

Rápidamente, Sasori retorció su dedo, dejando salir un hilo de energía invisible que se disparó y se unió al objeto quirúrgico. Otra contracción logró sacarla del alcance del Capitán. Un tercer movimiento hizo que el escalpelo volara sin piedad hacia la persona que se inclinaba sobre él, apuntando al punto exacto en el que el objeto apuntaba a perforar a Sasori antes.

Por supuesto, no fue tan fácil como parecía, de lo que Sasori estaba muy consciente. De su otra mano disparó diez cuerdas cada una, cada una ramificada en cinco más pequeñas. Las cuerdas se aferraron a cualquier cosa que pareciera letal, elevándose rápidamente por un resplandeciente ejército de tijeras, cuchillos, clavos, escalpelos y otras cosas similares. Luego, todos los artículos salieron volando hacia el hombre con conos en sus orejas. Mirando al Capitán que ya no estaba cerca de la pared que ahora estaba empalada por numerosos objetos afilados, pudo ver que Mayuri simplemente lo estaba observando desde lejos, con una sonrisa tan amplia como siempre con Nemu tecleando en un dispositivo escondido de su vista.

Podía escuchar a Mayuri murmurar algo en voz baja para sí mismo, con fascinación en su voz. "Que interesante..."

Sasori recordó brevemente a Orochimaru, estremeciéndose interiormente ante las similitudes de los dos. Sin embargo, exteriormente, simplemente miró al capitán con los ojos entrecerrados, filtrando un poco de su intención de matar. Se aseguró de vigilar a la mujer también.

"¿Qué dice la pantalla, Nemu?" Preguntó el hombre con cara pintada, ojos aún en Sasori.

"Su reiatsu está por encima del promedio, y muestra que parte de él se está filtrando. También había una línea de él, que se conectaba desde sus dedos a los elementos que estaban en el aire", informó Nemu, observando la pantalla con cuidado en busca de cualquier cambio.

_¿Esa máquina...? Necesito dejar de ser tan descuidado y relajado aquí. Me está costando._

"Libérame," Sasori casi exigió. Sus ojos marrones mantuvieron su mirada aburrida, pero lograron parecer lo suficientemente intimidantes a través de sus ojos entornados.

"¿Y qué harás si me niego?"

Ante esto, Sasori lanzó todo su chakra, sin retener nada. Su voz salió tranquila, pero para los otros dos, sonaba como un gruñido al mismo tiempo. "Libérame." Ante esto, Sasori lanzó un genjutsu en la habitación. Para los otros ocupantes del área, se sentiría como si todo se hubiera detenido para ellos mientras permanecían vivos. Se sentirían como si una presión inmensa los presionara, además de no poder respirar.

Nemu se estremeció, pero Mayuri se quedó quieto, con una sonrisa divertida aún más amplia que antes en su rostro mientras sus ojos se fruncían alegremente.

_¿Por qué no le afecta? _Sin embargo, Sasori no tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo, ya que su captor comenzó a hablarle.

"Te dejaré ir bajo una condición", dijo el capitán arrastrando las palabras, asegurándose de enunciar cada palabra claramente, sonando como si cada frase fuera un elástico hacia atrás.

"¿Y cuál es esta condición?" respondió Sasori.

Ya podía pensar en múltiples condiciones diferentes, ninguna de ellas buena. Por otro lado, si él no aceptó la condición, estaba seguro de que lo cortarían y lo enviarían al lugar donde vas después de morir... otra vez. O podría terminar despertándose normalmente, excepto sin su riñón. Sin embargo, ambos escenarios no eran algo que él quisiera que le pasara. La verdadera pregunta que quedaba ahora es si valdría o no la pena aceptar la condición.

Kurotsuchi miró absolutamente encantado con su pregunta. Levantó ambas manos a su lado, casi como si se estuviera encogiendo de hombros. "Bueno, me dejarás entrenarte para el resto de tu carrera de shinigami".

La boca de Sasori se abrió mientras parpadeaba estúpidamente ante Mayuri, una sorpresa evidente... o al menos, así habría reaccionado si no fuera _el_ Akasuna no Sasori, un ex shinobi de rango S y un ninja perdido. En su lugar, simplemente mantuvo su mirada fija en el hombre de aspecto loco mientras una ceja se arqueó inquisitivamente.

"¿Qué tan serio eres con esto?" Sasori no pudo evitar preguntar. ¿La condición era que dejara que el capitán lo hiciera _más fuerte? _Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Por otra parte, dicho capitán probablemente también lo entrenaría para analizar y anotar notas sobre el hombre de pelo rojo...

"Mucho."

Sasori cerró los ojos brevemente y luego los abrió de nuevo, mirando fijamente los dorados del otro hombre.

"Trato. Ahora sácame de aquí".

Lamento la tardanza pero estaba bastante enfermo. Y en cuanto a lo corto, bombardeen a The Idiot Masked por eso.

Ahora, fuera de toda joda, agradezco a Miercoles1990, Mistic Shadow Demon, y The Idiot Masked por todo, ya que sin ellos esta historia no sería lo que es. Y a ustedes, lectores, ya que ustedes son los que impulsan a uno a seguir adelante.

De todo corazón, muchas gracias.


End file.
